Along the Way
by MasterAverage
Summary: It all started when Naruto refused to give Neji his house key back until he finally kissed a girl. Sick of their bickering, Tenten intervened to put a stop to it. But one little kiss can cause a lot of mayhem. Are they friends or are they in love? Is it just physical or is it emotional too? Maybe along the way they can figure their relationship out... Nejiten AU
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Alright, so this is a spinoff-ish fic to my other one 'Changes of Us', but it's pretty much unrelated. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Chapter One: The Key

"-And that is how I ended up realizing Neji was a boy and not a girl!" Lee finished his long, and frankly amusing, story and everyone started howling with uncontrollable laughter.

Everyone except for Neji, that is.

"That happened long ago, Lee. Stop telling people." The frowning Hyuga crossed his arms as he sent a menacing look towards his bowl-cutted friend.

"Oh, lighten up Neji!" Tenten smiled while playfully shoving her friend.

They were all standing around in a circle, 'they' being Neji, Lee, Tenten, and a couple of their friends or other people in their school. There were tons of people in the house, all scattered around in smaller circles of different conversations, some laughing, some smiling, and others a bit tipsy.

In other words: A typical Inuzuka Kiba party.

Hana was upstairs 'supervising', which meant she was dead-asleep and relying on Kiba to not let any of his guests break anything or cause irreparable damage to their large home. It had become customary for the two siblings; Kiba would have parties often, and Hana would tell their parents that nothing got out of hand as long as Kiba left her alone in her room or returned the favor and covered for her when she snuck out of the house late on some nights. It was a win/win arrangement the two had set up, and in the end it led to their party-animal lifestyle. Not that anyone was complaining.

Tenten was giddy, to say the least. She was beside her two best friends at a summer kick-off party, and was having one of those moments she felt invincible. She was young and free, and surrounded by everyone she cared about. It was perfect.

She was going to be a senior next year and today had been her last day as a junior, _thank the good lord_. She didn't think she had any more of that left in her, and at least now she could finally say she only had one year of highschool left.

She just felt bad for some of her other friends who were only going to be entering junior year.

Speaking of the newly-proclaimed juniors...

"Tenten!"

Said girl spun around to find an excited Yamanaka Ino running over to her.

"What's up, Ino?" Tenten smiled at the new arrival. Ino was one of the poor souls who had to endure two whole more years of highschool.

Tenten pitied her for that, but envied her for practically everything else. But there was no _way_ she would ever admit that she was jealous of Yamanaka Ino.

"Tenten, it's an emergency!" Ino screeched, eyes wide as she clutched Tenten's shoulders with great strength.

This caught the attention of everyone else who was in the previous circle of conversation and caused them to look over at the girls.

"Huh? What's the emergency, Ino?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side in genuine curiosity.

"None of your business, Naruto!" Ino hissed as she gripped Tenten's arm tighter.

"I must agree with Naruto. If there is indeed an emergency, I must help quell it with my fiery youth!" Lee made a fist, flames practically visible in his eyes.

Ino huffed out an exasperated breath, tugging on Tenten's elbow, trying to pry her away from the rest of their friends.

"Not that kind of emergency, Lee." Ino sighed, still not quite explaining what the emergency was, "Now come on, Tenten!"

The bun-haired girl shrugged at her friends, being forced to ignore their confused expressions and instead follow Ino wherever she was taking her.

She learned early on that it's best not to bother with questioning Ino. Ever.

The blonde dragged Tenten through the mass hoards of highschoolers; Ino was seemingly certain of their destination, yet wasn't telling the poor girl she kidnapped a thing. She just pulled her through the sea of partying teenagers as the brunette hesitantly complied.

It was crazy, really. Pretty much every newly-classified senior and junior, and a couple of underclassmen too, were at this party. Even a couple of kids who just graduated high school and were getting ready for college were at the party. There had to be at least a couple hundred people jammed into Kiba's large house, stuffing it to the brim despite the home's enormous size.

Ino finally stopped pulling Tenten when they reached the doors to the backyard, where even more people were chatting and laughing. Still, Tenten had no idea why Ino pulled her outside claiming it was an "emergency".

"Ow! Ino, stop pulling me and let me go!" Ino obeyed and released her once they were nearing the grass next to the Inuzuka's wide backyard patio. Tenten rubbed her elbow where the excited blonde had been squeezing it far too tightly for her comfort.

"Tenten, quit your whining! This is really important!"

"What?" Tenten sighed in an annoyed tone. More than anything she just wanted the girl to get to the damn point.

"That!" Ino whispered harshly, pointing over the yard to the pool, where most of the boys' swim team was hanging out, beers in hand and laughing.

"What? They're just in the pool; Kiba doesn't mind when people go in the pool."

"Can't you see, you dense little girl?" Ino sighed dramatically, pointing her painted nail at the group of boys with more precision than before. "HIM," Tenten followed Ino's pointed finger over and saw that she was, in fact, pointing at one boy in particular. "Hozuki Suigetsu, the hottest guy on the swimteam. He's in my year, and is totally worth looking at in a bathing suit. I mean look at him!"

Tenten examined the boy as he laughed and joked with the rest of the swim team on the other side of Kiba's backyard.

"Yeah, I guess he's not bad looking." Tenten observed with the edges of her mouth turned down in observation.

It was true, he was attractive; that much was obvious. He had longer white hair that ended a bit above his shoulders and weird but oddly boyish and charming purple eyes that always held a spark of mischief. She'd be lying if she claimed she hadn't noticed him before, yet still be saying the truth if she said she wasn't interested.

"So what's the emergency?" Tenten was still unsure about that. After all, Ino pulled her all the way out here so she may as well know.

"The emergency is that you need to go talk to him before another girl at this party does! He's perfect for you! Sociable, funny, sporty, hot-"

Tenten cut her off, "You're just naming adjectives. How in any way do those qualities make him perfect for me?"

Ino sighed, putting a hand on Tenten's shoulder, "Honey, I hate to be the one to break it to you... but you need to get out there more, y'know, talk to some guys."

"What are you talking about? I hang out with guys just as much as you do! There's Lee, Neji, Naruto, Shino, Choj-"

"They don't count! I mean guys you would _date_." Ino crossed her arms, putting her weight on one leg and popping her hip in the other direction, sass practically vaporizing in the air around her.

"I don't need to date anyone!" Tenten said defensively. She hated when Ino got like this with her and their other friends; she gave Cupid a run for his money.

"You're a senior and you're not bad looking, so stop stalling and just find a boyfriend before I find one for you!" Ino frowned, arms still crossed.

"I'm _not_ going to go over and talk to shark-boy just to make you feel like a matchmaker!"

"Ew, don't call Suigetsu that! He's not a fish!"

"Just drop it, Ino. I appreciate your concern, but I'm doing just fine without a boyfriend." Tenten patted Ino's head (to which the blonde growled) and walked back inside, closing the sliding door behind her.

Ino had always been one of Tenten's best friends, but one part of the girl's personality that could get tiring was her incessant desire to meddle with her friends' love lives. And that was something Tenten could definitely wait a while before worrying about.

* * *

"What do you think had Ino all jumpy?" Choji asked as he munched on potato chips. Everyone shrugged.

Ino had just run up, proclaimed she was experiencing an emergency, and ran off, dragging a flabbergasted Tenten along with her.

Neji shook his head to himself, never truly able to understand the inner workings of that blond Yamanaka's mind. An emergency to her could range anywhere from a broken finger nail to having just accidentally murdered someone.

But what could have been going on in Ino's little drama-ridden world that involved _Tenten_?

He supposed Ino was just as much a friend as any of his others though, being a staple part of their group; a group that Naruto had formed and later on declared official in the beginning of highschool. And with that being said, Ino was just as much of a friend as any of his others, despite maybe Lee and Tenten who were a bit higher on the scale, and thus Ino deserved his patience. So he put up with Yamanaka Ino's insanity and let her be herself.

So for now, he could only listen and pretend to care as his other friends actually attempted to concern themselves with Ino's fickle emotions, as if any of them would ever understand.

"Actually Ino told me before; she wants to introduce Tenten to that kid that just transferred here from Kiri last month," Shikamaru shrugged, "He's on the swim team, I think. Apparently Ino thinks they'll hit it off."

Wait, what?

Neji frowned instinctively. Ino was trying to set Tenten up with some new kid? And a jock-ish boy at that?

They weren't losers by any means, but Neji and the rest of his friends were all... well... outliers of sorts.

Sure, Kiba had his parties and Ino had some of the football playing jerks flirt with her at times, but they all for the most part steered clear of boys like that new kid Suigetsu. Boys who _use_ girls like Tenten.

"What's the matter, Neji? You look a little constipated," Neji's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's annoying laughter.

"It's nothing. I just feel that Ino shouldn't be forcing boys like that on Tenten." His voice was monotone. Cool. Collected. He wasn't bothered, not in the slightest.

"Wait... Is THE Hyuga Neji showing emotion?! Someone take a picture so we can remember this day!" Naruto started laughing up again.

"Oh shut it, Naruto," a voice came up from behind Neji. He turned to see Sakura walking up, alongside her Neji's cousin, Hinata.

"Is something bothering you, Neji?" Hinata smiled warmly. Besides Lee and Tenten, Hinata was the only one out of all his friends he placed above the others. This was a given though, seeing as they were tied together by the deep bonds of blood, cousins under the same roof.

"No, nothing ales me." He shook his head.

"Nothing but Ino, that is." Shikamaru smirked.

"What did Ino-Pig do now?" Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes at the thought of her blond friend stirring up trouble again.

"Nothing really. She just tried to set Tenten up with the new kid on the swim team," Choji offered as an explanation as he took a sip from his can of coke.

"She won't succeed. Tenten isn't foolish enough to allow herself to enter relations with scum like that boy," Neji scowled.

"Who, Suigetsu?" Hinata asked, voice light as a feather.

"Yeah! That's the name! Thanks Hinata, that would have been bothering me... I forgot the name and I_ hate_ not remembering names." Naruto grinned, Hinata blushed, and everyone else rolled their eyes.

So typical.

Meanwhile, Neji was still furiously thinking of all the possible outcomes of Ino's plan. He didn't think Tenten would submit to it; after all, she never gave in easily to peer pressure. She was probably brushing off the offer to get with Suigetsu as Neji and the others spoke.

But if she didn't...

Neji couldn't fathom the possibility of Tenten, his best friend of six years, just prancing off into some...some imbecile's arms. No, she was better than that. It's not like it would _permanently_ bother him if she did though. After all, it was her life, not his, and she was permitted to do as she pleased and engage in relationships with whomever she pleased as well.

That didn't mean Neji had to like it.

It wasn't a feeling he would relate to jealousy; in fact, it was far from. He wouldn't in a million years have feelings like that for someone he looked to as a best friend. No, it wasn't jealousy... It was more akin to a sense of protective duty. She was the one who saved him from himself when he was younger, so he at least owed her his complete and utmost attentiveness in her daily predicaments. And that includes shady guys who did nothing but party and 'have fun' like Suigetsu. He would make sure to keep her safe from harm in a world full of men with bad intentions.

"Neji, are you okay?" Hinata asked, tugging on the sleeve of her older cousin's gray hoodie. He snapped back into reality, just realizing he had dozed off into a daydream of sorts.

"I'm fine, thank you." He masked his concern for Tenten at the moment; after all, she could take care of herself. Besides, he didn't want his friends getting the wrong idea.

"Hey, Neji! I almost forgot!" Naruto fished into his pocket, his tongue poking out from his lips and his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he searched for something. He pulled a shiny metal object out of his pockets and held it out for Neji to see. "It's the key to your house. I figured you've been using a spare, but I thought you should get this back anyway."

"Oh, yes; I had forgotten that it had gone missing; thank you." Neji held out his hand expectantly. However, Naruto let a sky smirk overtake his lips, and retracted his hand.

"I dunno, Hyuga. I kinda like having this power over you. Maybe I'll keep this key."

"Naruto, don't be absurd. I do not wish for you to have access to my home at any time you please." Neji held out his hand demandingly.

"What if I wanna come visit you at two in the morning, or fill your house with water to make a swimming pool when you aren't home?"

Neji gulped at Naruto's statement. He had no doubt that these were things the hyperactive blond would do. He had to get that key back at all costs.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Give the key to me." Neji wasn't about to lose to him.

Their friends looked on with smiles, finding the whole ordeal rather amusing. Neji, however, had already reached his temper's limit.

"I'll make you a deal, oh-so-stone-like Hyuga. If you kiss a girl, I'll give you your key back."

"Naruto, that's ridiculous and you know it. Now give it." Neji's expression hardened. Who was Naruto to be making deals like that? As if Neji would ever sink to his level.

"Nope, I've made up my mind. Either you FINALLY get your fiwst kwiss," Naruto made a baby voice when he spoke the words, angering Neji to no end; he hated being looked down upon in such a condescending manner, "or I do some awful things to your house when you're not home, curtousy of this little joy." Naruto tapped the key.

Neji frowned. It was a small house really. Naruto could do a lot to the whole thing, not just his room. Ever since he moved in with his uncle and cousins many years ago after his father's death, his uncle Hiashi had isolated him from the rest of them. Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi all lived within the plush and luxurious Hyuga mansion, with the grande halls and large rooms.

Neji, however, was put aside by his uncle, not in anger or hostility, but guilt. Every time Hiashi saw Neji, he could only see the face of his brother, Hizashi. He felt so guilty about his brother's death that he avoided Neji and the guilt he associated with him.

So when Neji move into the Hyuga mansion all those years ago, he was put in the guesthouse, all alone and isolated. Practically a different family. Of course, that only added to the bitterness that he felt when he was younger, but that was a long time ago, and his friends had made him a better man over time.

But damn, if Naruto wanted to ruin Neji's house, he could. Hyuga Hiashi would not be angered with Naruto; after all, it wouldn't be his home yet Neji's. it was smaller, so he could TP the entire inside and out if he so pleased within a short amount of time. And if Neji wasn't home, it wouldn't be like anyone would notice, they'd all be in the main house, while Neji was...

Well, off to the side.

So concerning the key to his home, Naruto just _couldn't_ have it.

"Naruto, give it back, now!" Neji demanded in a harsher tone.

"No!" Naruto snickered, putting the key behind his back.

"Why are you even bothering with this?"

Naruto swished his mouth back and forth before giving his final answer, "It's not hard to tell how isolated you always are. And since you're the only one here who hasn't so much as interacted with the opposite sex in a flirtatious way, I think it's my responsibility to make sure that happens soon."

Neji frowned, "I can't be the only one."

Naruto glanced at a boy with a green hoodie and sunglasses who was off to the side of the party by himself, "Alright maybe Shino is worse... But at least there's still hope for you! Come on, just let me help you!"

"Does anyone want to back me up?" Neji frowned at his friends who surrounded him, most of which were his actual friends, one or two of which were nameless faces he only knew from school. But they all just smiled, shaking their heads.

"Sorry, Neji. But this is just too funny to watch. You versus Naruto, I wonder who will win," Sakura shrugged with a giggle.

"I will not do what this idiot says!" Neji defended himself.

"Come on, Neji. Can't 'ya do it for me? I just wanna see my little Neji become a man."

"Naruto, you sound preposterous. I will do no such thing."

"I'm only trying to help you, Neji!" Naruto pouted, a pleading look in his eyes.

"This isn't helping me in any way, shape, or form Naruto." Neji crossed his arms.

"That's it, you need some lip action before your tenseness starts spreading like the plague. I'm herebye making a Naruto promise to have you kiss a girl by the end of tonight. It's a challenge I need to accept for your sake."

Everyone fake gasped, followed by dragged out 'oohs'. When Naruto made a self-proclaimed promise, he never failed to make it happen.

"Oh, just give me the key, you idiot" Neji rolled his pale eyes in annoyance.

"Never!" Naruto giggled.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from, looking to the figure who had just walked up behind Neji.

Tenten stood, an eyebrow raised and a questioning look plastered across her face.

"Oh, nothing TennyTen. I just made a promise to make sure Neji kisses a girl before the end of to tonight. After all, I don't want him entering senior year completely innocent and inexperienced."

Tenten laughed, "I doubt you'll convince Neji to kiss any girl at our school willingly."

"Who said anything about it being willingly?" Naruto smirked, dangling the key by his fingertips in the air for everyone, in particular Tenten, to see.

"What's that?" she asked, confusion evident in her chocolate eyes.

"Oh, nothing- just Hyuga's house key. Or as I like to call it a personal invitation for Uzumaki Naruto to come in any time he wants." Naruto boasted, proud of his plan.

"Seriously?" Tenten drawled as she tried suppressing her laughter. She had to hand it to Naruto, it was a pretty evil thing to hold over Neji's head and manipulate him with. With Neji being separated from the rest of the Hyuga family there was no doubt that Naruto could do to that guesthouse whatever he damn well pleased. And she had no doubt in her mind that Naruto could come up with some very insane schemes.

"I refuse to sink to his levels." Neji frowned, arms folded in defiance.

"Neji, Naruto... please calm down, this is unyouthful!" Lee whimpered.

"You two never stop your fighting, what a drag," Shikamaru sighed, a smile despite that.

"I have to agree with Shikamau," Tenten admitted, "just stop complaining about it and kiss a girl for god's sake."

"Never will I do as Naruto wants!"

"Just do it and get it over with, Neji. Any girl here would willingly kiss you, and you know it." Choji gestured to the hoards of teenagers surrounding them, all off in their own little conversations, oblivious to the one Neji and his friends were having right now.

"Just give me my key! It's my property, anyway!"

"No!" Naruto smirked.

"Give it!"

"Just kiss a girl, and this will all be over and you'll have your dumb key." Naruto reasoned.

"Never will I do as you want."

"Then no key for you." Naruto fake-pouted in a tease.

"Give it." Neji demanded.

"No."

"Give it"

"No."

"Give it."

"No."

"Give it."

"No."

"Give it"

"No."

"Give it."

"No."

"Give i-"

"Oh for the love of God!" an exasperated voice interjected.

And before Neji could even comprehend what was happening, before he could even say 'give it' to Naruto one more time, something silenced him by pressing against his lips.

Holy shit.

Those were lips. Against his.

Someone was KISSING HIM.

Neji knew his eyes were open and wide with shock, but he was looking past everything and seeing nothing. Prying his eyelids as far apart as they would go, Neji willed himself to actually comprehend what was going on and who had the audacity to kiss him so suddenly.

But when he finally realized who was kissing him, he was nonplussed. The last person at this entire party he'd expect to put their lips on his would be Tenten, after all she was his best friend, a person to talk to, nothing more. But if there was one thing Neji would never become, that was a liar.

It was Tenten he saw, and Tenten who was kissing him so blatantly.

And he was enjoying every last second of it despite himself.

He wouldn't close his eyes though, that would only be admitting defeat, giving into it. So he ran with the shocked expression he already wore, and opted to stare at the brown hair framing her face rather than her closed eyes. Because that would have been far too much for him to handle without screaming like a little girl.

After all, Tenten was kissing him. _His_ Tenten. _Friend_ Tenten.

Her lips were so much softer than he'd ever imagined, enveloping his own in such a way that felt like a blanket of silk pressed against his mouth. She was grasping his shoulders with a tight squeeze, and he tried to ignore the fire that lit where her two hands met his skin, well, through the layer of clothing he wore at least.

The contact of her lips though, that was where his attention was focused the most. It was thrilling, searing pleasure spreading through his body, all from that simple touch, that little spot where their lips met. Her mouth opened a bit wider, but she didn't venture any further, no tongue involved. It was simple, it was chaste, is was sweet, it was innocent.

But damn, it was the best thing Neji had ever experienced.

All of it had to have only been within the duration of ten seconds, but it seemed to last an eternity to him. Finally, to his disappointment, she released his lips, and instead of clutching his shoulders she pushed them with her hands, creating a distance between them.

"Was that too freaking hard?" She sighed and turned to Naruto, who, like everyone else who was there to witness the kiss, had wide eyes and a hanging jaw.

"The key, Naruto." She put a hand on her hip and looked at him expectantly.

Naruto was frozen in shock and not saying anything. But he managed to raise the hand that held the key and let it hang in the air loosely for Tenten to grab. After all, a deal is a deal; and it wasn't like Naruto was able to focus on teasing Neji anymore after _that._

Tenten snatched the key with a sense of accomplishment and a smug smile on her face.

"Alright, everyone. Pick up your jaws and carry on." She walked away, sauntering off as if nothing had happened.

Everyone stood, still in shock. That had been a very unexpected turn of events.

"Did... did that just happen?" Sakura breathed out.

"I-I can't believe she just walked away like that..." Hinata whispered with her pale eyes wide.

"Good for you two! It was about time you guys both lost your innocence!" Naruto chuckled, finally breaking out of his stupor.

"That wasn't losing their _innocence_ Naruto," Shikamaru sighed, "that was just a first kiss."

"What's the difference?" Naruto shrugged noncommittally.

While everyone else was discussing the recent events, Neji was still still rigid and frozen, unable to process what just happened. He couldn't find the words to say, or the ability to speak them.

He needed to break things down.

One, Tenten had kissed him.

Two, he had liked it.

Three, she didn't give him the key back after she grabbed it from Naruto.

"Neji, are you okay? I mean I know that was crazy, but no need to pass out or anything." Naruto poked Neji on the cheek, causing him to snap out of his state of shock and actually breathe.

"I'm fine!" Neji snapped.

"Yeash," Naruto put his hands up defensively and backed away, "didn't mean to offend you."

"Neji..." It was Lee, who had been silent the whole time as well, "that was... youthful... yet unexpected."

Neji gulped, and then masked on a calm face and acted out a relaxed composure. He forced out a smooth voice, "Hn, whatever. Naruto doesn't have my key, and that's all I care about."

"Are you sure you are calm now?" Lee asked, surprised his friend appeared so relaxed and cool after what just happened.

Neji let out a cold laugh, reverting back to typical Neji mannerism, "I never lose my calm."

* * *

"No way! And I missed it?" Kiba whined.

"Yep, our little Tenny and Mr. McColdheart kissed." Ino nodded, her eyes closed with a smirk-like smile as if to say 'yep, that's right'.

"I can't believe I didn't see! Were you there?"

Ino frowned, "Actually I missed the events leading up to it. I just got there in time to see it happen. I asked Sakura afterwards what the hell went down. Apparently Naruto would only give Neji something back it he kissed a girl, and Tenten was getting tired of them arguing and decided to take things into her own hands."

"Wow," Kiba breathed out in amazement, petting Akamaru's small head as he did so, "I can't believe Naruto actually did something right for once."

"I know, it was wild. It would be ten times better if it was a make out though."

"Ew, Ino. They're friends, that would be weird."

"But it'd be pretty funny to see the look on Hyuga's face after THAT. I mean he looked mortified and that was just one little kiss."

Kiba laughed, imagining Neji's expression after Tenten just attacked him with her mouth and then walked away like nothing happened.

"Hey, Kiba! Do you have any more plastic cups?" a voice called up to where Kiba and Ino sat on the ledge of Kiba's roof. Far enough from the party where no one would hear them talking, but close enough to the ground that it wouldn't be considered dangerous. Well, not as dangerous as roofs could get.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come down," Kiba sighed out, angered at the intteruption.

After the person, a soon-to-be-sophomore that Kiba didn't even remember inviting, left them alone again, Kiba turned to Ino.

"You're telling me the rest later, okay?"

She nodded, and started to climb up towards the window that led into his home. "I kinda like your roof. I might bring Shikamaru out here later," she noted as she swung a leg over the window ledge to go into the large home.

Kiba's nose crinkled and his mouth opened and turned down, unintentionally revealing his fang-like teeth.

"Just don't have roof-sex on my parents' house, alright?"

"Ew, like we would even!" Ino laughed, hopping inside the house into the hallway that the window was positioned alongside. Kiba followed her in, still cradling Akamaru, and shut the window behind him.

"Welp, I guess I gotta go get some cups. Peace out, Blondie." Kiba nodded at her as a goodbye and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Ino was left smirking to herself. If Tenten had enough confidence to pull that off, maybe Ino was finally getting through to her.

Tenten had always posed the biggest challenge out of the females in their group. Hinata always had a thing for Naruto, and that was something Ino didn't have the heart to meddle with. Besides, at least she was interested in someone and attempted to make progress.

Sakura may still have some feelings for Sasuke, but she'd had one or two boyfriends despite that, never having difficulty talking to boys.

But Tenten was always the problem. She never really talked to guys in any way that suggested anything other than friendly nature. She didn't flirt, she didn't date, and she was more virgin than olive oil.

So Ino decided in that very moment that by kissing Neji, Tenten had proven she wasn't a lost cause. Even though it didn't mean anything, a kiss was a kiss, and Tenten proved she had the ability to be confident and interact with the opposite sex.

So in that moment, Ino decided to put into action Operation: Get Tenten With That Suigetsu Kid.

* * *

The summer kick-off party was fun, as expected. Kiba always knew how to entertain. But like all good things it came to an end. After most people had left, Naruto and the rest of their core group of friends stayed to help clean up.

Sakura and Ino walked around throwing out any trash, Shino, Sasuke, and Choji poured out leftover liquids in cups, Hinata and Tenten straightened up the inside rooms, Neji, Lee, and Naruto cleaned the backyard, and Shikamaru counted the expenses of the party, being the human calculator he was. Kiba just went around putting away things he only knew the places for. Together, the twelve of them managed to always clean up pretty fast. To no surprise, they finished within twenty minutes.

"Thanks again you guys. Don't know what I'd do without you." Kiba smiled, seeing them off as they all put on their jackets and prepared to head out the door.

"No problem, Dog-boy," Naruto grinned, hopping down the stairs of the large home and towards the driveway.

"Idiot. I'm his ride home anyway, I don't know where he's going." Sasuke rolled his eyes before waving everyone off and slowly walking towards the driveway, hands in his pockets as Sakura hurried after the two.

In the distance, everyone heard a faraway shout of 'Sasuke, unlock your car!' in a scratchy voice, but chose to ignore it.

"Thanks again, Kiba," Shikamaru politely nodded as he started heading out as well, Ino trailing behind, saluting to everyone as she did so.

Choji looked around and sighed, "Shino was my ride... but I have no idea where he is."

"Here."

Choji jumped up as the quiet voice sounded behind him, and then nervously laughed as his heart rate slowed down after the previous fear.

"Oh, heh. Alright."

Shino said nothing, but walked out of the door and followed the path everyone else had.

"Wish me luck. Car rides with Shino are awkward to say the least." Choji shivered, and then proceeded to follow Shino, who was already nearing the end of the driveway.

All that were left was Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Lee.

"Well, thanks for having us. It was fun." Tenten smiled, playfully shoving at Kiba's arm.

Kiba just laughed loudly, "I'm sure it was," he looked over at Neji suggestively, "Way to be the talk of the night."

Tenten grew a bright shade of red, and Neji followed suit. Lee smiled, most likely finding the whole night "youthful" in it's capability to show that people mixed together in the oddest of ways. Hinata just looked relieved that for once she wasn't the blushing person in the conversation.

Tenten decided this was a good time to go, and didn't say anything more as she put her head down and walked straight out and towards her car. The other three shrugged and followed her out.

When everyone was gone, Kiba just stood there chuckling to himself, "At least now we know that Hyuga isn't gay."

* * *

"Thank you oh so very much for the ride, my dear flower!" Lee thanked, a bit on the dramatic side, and gave a thumbs up before slamming the door to Tenten's beat up old car and ran exuberantly up the path to his quaint one story home. Only after seeing Lee's front door shut with him safely inside did Tenten speak out.

"He really needs to stop calling me that."

The corner of Neji's mouth twitched up in amusement, "There's a lot he needs to stop doing."

She smiled and started pulling her car back a bit before driving out of his development and onto the main road.

It was weird, Tenten had assumed that after she kissed Neji there would at the very least be a tiny bit of tension and awkward explaining, but there really wasn't. He had been her best friend since the sixth grade and nothing was going to change that, lip action or not. In the moment she kissed him, she was being typical Tenten and acting before thinking, not considering the consequences of what she was doing. After she sauntered off with his key and that smug smile plastered on her lips, she started wondering what the side effects of what she had just done would be. It crossed her mind only briefly that maybe Neji would be mad or act awkwardly around her, but the way he was acting in the car right now showed her how silly she was being by even considering that. He was acting like typical Neji and she was acting like typical Tenten.

And in the back, Hinata was the only one feeling unusually awkward. Or maybe she wasn't... it was hard to tell since she always acted so flustered.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Hinata's blushing face in the rearview mirror. Poor girl; she probably thought that Tenten and Neji would have some tragic 'unrequited love' story and stop being friends. Psh. Like that would ever happen.

In all honesty, Tenten didn't regret kissing him. It wasn't like it was something she ever planned on doing; it was for the simple reason of getting his key that caused her to do it in the first place. But _damn _that Hyuga knew how to kiss. Sure, she had not romantic feelings towards him whatsoever, but she was a girl and therefore had the divine right to appreciate any kiss she damn well pleased. And yes, Hyuga Neji has some mighty fine lips.

She giggled inwardly at the thought of what Neji must have been thinking when she did it. Poor boy, he was probably scared out of his wits!

"So... are you two looking forward to summer?" Tenten asked, trying politely to awaken any form of conversation that would relieve Hinata of her fears of her two friends having any issues.

"I liked Naruto's idea of us all renting a beach house for a few days..." Hinata blushed and smiled to herself. Tenten grinned at that. If there was one thing she wanted more than anything it was for Hinata and Naruto to get together. Ever since she became really close with them in middle school, it was pretty obvious to her (and pretty much everyone else except for Naruto) that Hinata was practically in love with the boy. And Hinata was such a sweet girl... in the end, Tenten found herself constantly hoping something would change and Naruto would finally _get it_.

"What about you, Neji? Excited for this summer?" Tenten asked as she turned down a back road and headed towards the lot the Hyuga mansion was located on.

"I suppose. Although nothing noteworthy is really happening."

"Yeah, same here. I guess we'll all just end up doing what we always do each summer."

"Wasting time and doing nothing?"

She grinned, "Exaclty. That's the fun of summer after all."

Neji nodded and said nothing. Tenten sighed and swished her mouth back in forth hoping that another conversation topic would pop up in her head. In the backseat Hinata shifted awkwardly, and in the front Neji was as still as a statue.

And it was quite obvious that not only was Hinata tense again, but Neji was too. Tenten rolled her eyes; was she the only one not letting the events from earlier bother her? Pathetic, really.

Tenten pulled up to the Hyuga estate and Hinata hastily thanked her before walking quickly up the path to her home. Sure, she was sweet and pretended to ignore the awkwardness, but that didn't mean she wanted to be there any longer than she had to.

However, that caused more harm than good for the remaining occupants of the car. Once more the silence was thick and unavoidable. Tenten sighed to herself as she drove the car up further past the Hyuga mansion to the guesthouse that Neji lived in. It may have only been less than a minute drive but it was feeling more like an eternity.

She huffed to herself and shook her head. It was ridiculous, really, that he was acting so skittish around her. It wasn't like it meant anything or would ever mean anything in the future. That kiss was a simple thing she did that was spontaneous, joking, and typical Tenten. It's not like it should change anything. So in that moment Tenten decided that she would have to show him just how normal everything was, how _nothing _changed between them.

"Ugh, I hate driving home late," she whined, acting like herself. She smiled at her own complaining voice; it made everything feel normal.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head lightly with a smile, "Then stop offering to drive everywhere."

"I can't help it. It's in my nature."

This time Neji even went as far as to let out a small laugh, "If you're that tired then you can stay on my couch. It is almost two, after all."

"Nah," she waved him off, "I don't wanna get home too late and get a repeat of last time."

Neji's light smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What happened this time?"

"I slept over at Ino's after a volunteer thing I did with her. I told my dad and everything before I slept over but he must have forgotten because he was _not _happy when I got home." She shrugged as if to say 'what can you do'.

"He didn't hit you, did he?" Neji's voice was calm, as usual. But she knew him long enough to know that it was just the calm before a storm.

"No! God, no! How many times do I have to tell you it's not like that? He's just an asshole when he drinks is all. He'd _never _hurt me and you know it."

Neji scowled, "If he was ever a drunk then they shouldn't allow him to be your foster parent. Aren't there rules against that?"

She laughed lightly, but it held no joyful tone to it. "Not if the foster system doesn't find out. And I'm not going to tell them. If I get moved to have a different guardian then there's no certainty I'll stay here in Konoha with all of you. Besides, he's really nice to me and acts as a perfect father. It's just every once and a while when he drinks; it's just a flaw he has."

"Look, Tenten, I know he's been your foster father since you were three, and I know you love him... but if he _ever _takes it too far and hurts you or says anything rude to you-"

"I'll do something about it. Don't worry, Neji, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. I simply know that sometimes you care more about others than yourself and let your emotions get in the way of your wellbeing."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She frowned, clutching at the wheel of the car that both ignored was already parked in its destination and had been for a while now.

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

The times he said things like that usually made her smile; after all, he was usually so distant. Words like that seemed so uncharacteristic for him, but still existed nonetheless.

But in this context, concerning her father, those words angered her.

"Well I don't need you sticking your nose in my business!"

She winced. She hasn't meant to say that so harshly, but she didn't like _that_ part of her family life getting mixed up with the life she had with her friends. It just wouldn't do.

"I'm sorry, Neji," She sighed, and shook her head, "I just don't want to talk about that. Trust me though, he never hits me. It's all verbal and it doesn't happen often anymore. Besides, he apologized afterwards."

He still looked unsure, but ceased his incessant questioning.

She just wanted to get far away from that subject. Right now.

"So, uh, did you have fun tonight?"

No, no! Wrong topic to switch to! She didn't want him thinking back to when she had assaulted his face earlier on!

"Actually, I think it got a bit too out of hand at times tonight."

She was mortified. He may as well have said 'what the hell was wrong with you when you jumped my face?'

"Heh, yeah sorry about that. I just didn't wanna hear you argue with Naruto anymore." She laughed nervously, trying to mask the discomfort. _Great, _now _she _was the one feeling skittish.

But Neji only shrugged, "It shut us up, didn't it? I suppose your methods ended up working. Although I would have liked a bit of a notice before you had kissed me."

She couldn't help but let out a laugh, reverting back to her ways. It made her proud to see he could be like her and say something so boldly.

"Yeah, don't worry it won't happen again."

He raised an eyebrow, "Speaking of which, where is my house key? You took it and ran off after your little impromptu attack."

A mischievous look overtook her face, "Nah, I think I'll be keeping that for myself, after all, you have another house key. Besides, isn't the real important thing that _Naruto_ doesn't have it?" She smirked playfully. She wanted to laugh at the shocked look on his face.

"Are you serious?" He shook his head, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Very."

"Just give me the key, Tenten."

She pulled a small silver key from her pocket and wiggled it around in the air in front of him.

"Want it? Come and get it." She grinned, glad that he seemed to forget about the awkward tension he had imposed on the atmosphere earlier on. Right now, things were like they always were; and Tenten couldn't be more thrilled.

That dumb little kiss was nothing. Nothing changed between her and Neji.

"You are so-" he never finished his sentence, and instead sighed, and quickly tried snatching the key from her hand.

"Nice try, Hyuga." She laughed, pulling the key back so he couldn't get it.

Trying again, she hid it behind her back, which she pressed up against her car door.

At this point Neji realized he probably wasn't going to get the key. He never liked giving up, but he also knew when he was defeated and accepted it with grace.

"Fine. You win this time." He couldn't help the small smile that came across his face.

He didn't really mind letting her keep the key anyway. She was right with what she said; as long as Naruto doesn't have the key, he could sleep easy.

"Well then, Neji, I guess this is the part where you get out." She teased, as she usually did when it came to him or Lee or any one of their friends, really.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and opened the door to her car. After stepping out, he turned around and looked at her as she started up her car.

"Thank you for driving me home, Tenten."

His voice was soft and gentle and reminded her just how sweet he could be at times.

"No problem. See you tomorrow?"

He nodded before turning to go up to his home.

"Of course." His voice called, but he was already walking, his back to her.

She smiled to herself, something she oftentimes found herself doing, and drove, the Hyuga home becoming smaller and smaller in her car mirror as she drove further from it.

She was glad that in those last few minutes with Neji, she confirmed that their relationship was still as platonic as ever and that she didn't do anything to ruin it. She didn't think she would ever be able to handle that; a relationship with Neji was off limits. They had been friends far too long and he was an indispensable presence in her life, and if that were to get screwed up because of some dumb crush, then she'd just be an idiot. So she never let herself feel anything for him, and she never did. So starting now would be the most detrimental hitch in her plan.

Luckily for her, she would never look at him as anything more than a friend.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto. **

**Also, I'll pretty much update every weekend for future references. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Status Quo

The flames engulfed the weak air around them and reached out to claim their territory. The burnt smell of firewood filled the air with that special summer aroma and the crackling sparks set a metronome for the night.

Bonfires were the best, Tenten decided.

They were all huddled around the fire pit in Sakura's backyard on the ground, laughing and joking about the school year that had just passed. Some of them, like Naruto and Choji, were inhaling s'mores as if they were human vacuums.

But it didn't matter to Tenten because to her, these little get-togethers with her friends wouldn't be the same if there wasn't the appropriate amount of goofing off. She smiled to herself and brought her legs up against her form and rested her chin on her knees. She was sitting on a towel set next to the in-ground fire pit, sharing her seating spot with Lee. Sure, it was a pain having to hear him run on about how the flames are like 'flames of youth', but he was like a brother to her and she had long since learned to put up with his annoying habits over the years she'd known him. As much as she hated to admit it, she almost found it endearing at times.

She spared a glance at her second best friend who was seated about a quarter-way around the fire from her. Neji was listening to Shikamaru talk about something or other and was sitting with perfect posture on his jacket that he had laid down on the grass. Even the way he nodded as he listened along to Shikamaru seemed so stiff and robotic.

She laughed inwardly. Leave it to Hyuga Neji to always be so formal. Back when she first met him he was far, far worse. All this was _after_ she got him to loosen up. Oh well, she would never stop improving him. And even if he didn't realize it, he would never stop improving her because that's what friends do.

Looking back at the flames, she couldn't stop the smile from stretching across her face. God, how she loved her life.

"What causes you to smile so warmly, dear flower?"

Tenten ignored Lee's nickname for her; after all, he would never get it through his thick head that she hated being referred to by anything other than 'Tenten', and instead she shrugged noncommittally.

"I dunno. I guess I'm just excited for summer."

"As am I, dear Tenten!" Lee's dark eyes reflected the fire and she couldn't stop herself from laughing at him as he seemed to stare off into the distance.

"Hey, Bushy Brows! Want a s'more?"

Lee glanced over at the blond teen in the orange hoodie who was holding up a marshmallow and a roasting stick.

"I accept the challenge of making the perfect s'more! What excellent training!" Lee hopped up and adjusted his orange legwarmers (he didn't wear them all the time, just when he was cold... but it was still too much) and bounced over to Naruto to get the marshmallow.

In his absence, Tenten continued to stare at the fire, resting her chin back on her knees and smiling. She had all summer to enjoy and it was all free of responsibility. She was already accepted into Konoha University for after highschool, so she was stress-free about college. Not to mention the senior year of high school coming up would be a case of passing or not, not about grades since KU already sealed the deal. Either way she never did bad in school, so she wasn't worried. Her job at the ice cream shop in the mall was good pay and wasn't inconvenient with her schedule. And sports were over for the year and her life was worry-free. And atop all that she had excellent friends and a loving family... well, that last part was only true most of the time, but that wasn't important.

Tenten had what she considered the best life ever, and she didn't want it to ever end. She glanced from the fire to where Neji sat once again to see what he was up to.

Surprisingly, he had already been staring at her. When he noticed her eyes upon him, he immediately turned away and kept his cold expression throughout the whole ordeal. Typical Neji.

Tenten shrugged, thinking nothing of it. After all, awkward staring had happened with her and total strangers before. She simply let it go and let the sight of the raging fire consume her once again.

"So guys," Naruto piped up for everyone to hear, "what are we going to do all summer?"

"I think that we need to go to the beach _soon_. I've been waiting all year to get tan!" Ino ran a gentle hand up her own arm and frowned at the light tone.

"Face it Ino, you'll never be as tan as me. I'm just that glamorous," Kiba smirked and struck a model pose.

Ino took a calm breath, plucked the burning hot marshmallow off of Choji's roasting stick, and quickly pegged it at Kiba's face.

"OWWW IT BURNS!" Kiba cried as he fell back against the grass whimpering. He quickly tried pulling the gooey mess off of his face, but to not much avail.

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, "That's my girl."

Ino grinned, and gave another marshmallow to Choji, who was sobbing over the loss of his last one.

"Anyway," Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friends' antics, "Ino-Pig is right. The beach could be fun... but that won't last all summer. We need to think ahead before we end up laying on the floor in Naruto's house all summer _again._"

"I wouldn't mind the boardwalk..." Hinata said softly as she looked down.

"Great idea, Hinata!" Naruto raised his arms in the air with excitement, "What would we do without you?" Naruto dropped his hands and let out a laugh.

Hinata's face grew red and she swayed to the side in flusterment, only to be caught by Shino who shook his head and sturdied her back up.

"I don't care as long as there are places to get some food," Choji shoved s'more number twelve into his mouth.

"That reminds me, Choji; stop tagging along on Shikamaru and my dates! You make the bill at the restaurants so expensive!" Ino crossed her arms and glared at her red-headed friend. Well apparently something happened recently that must have spiked up the bill after Choji ate.

Choji grinned and shrugged, "I like the eats."

"She's got a point," Shikamaru reclined himself back onto the grass with his arms bent behind his head, "you always come along for food."

Kiba snorted at this, "You interrupt their hot dates just for the food?"

Ino leaned over Choji and smacked Kiba, "They're not _'hot dates'_ you ass!"

Kiba smirked and made a kissy face, "Aww is the happy-wappy couple mad at me for making fun of them? It's not my fault there's so much love in the air that Choji wants in."

"They just want Choji to leave so they can have steamy make out sessions, believe it!" Naruto was cackling beside Kiba and the two boys high-fived.

Ino slammed her fist against the grass, "That's it! We need another couple in the group so we aren't the only ones being made fun of all the damn time!"

Naruto slowed down his laughter, "I think that might happen sooner than you think, Ino." Naruto then proceeded to wink at a certain Hyuga, and it wasn't Hinata.

Neji's eyes narrowed at the implication and he sent Naruto a look that clearly implied it would be wisest of him to stop speaking.

But Naruto was never one to be known for keeping his mouth shut.

"Yep, it's true. I totally think Neji and a certain someone are getting together soon. It's kind of obvious if you ask me..."

Everyone exchanged confused glances, and Tenten and Neji tried looking anywhere but at each other.

"Who?" Sakura was the first to ask with her head tilted in curiosity.

"What do you mean who? Didn't you see his little heated moment Tenny-Ten?" Naruto winked at Neji again, causing the Hyuga to stiffen and become completely silent. And everyone knew that Neji was most dangerous when silent.

"Naruto hush up..." Sakura warned when she caught sight of Neji's silent fumes.

Naruto simply waved her off, "Nah, it's about time we discuss what happened."

"Nothing happened!"

Everyone turned to Tenten, who just had her little outburst. She clasped her hand around her mouth in a desperate attempt to draw the words back.

"Uh-nothing happened," she repeated, quieter this time.

"Are you sure?" Naruto grinned teasingly, "You seemed pretty into it, even if it was just for his dumb house key."

Tenten was embarrassed- no, embarrassed was an understatement. She was positively mortified right now. _Of course_ she didn't have feelings for Neji, he was her best friend! But she just needed everyone else to realize that. If Naruto kept blabbing on about it then people would start getting the wrong idea!

"No, it meant nothing..." she laughed nervously. At this point, there was only one thing that she could do that would put a permanent end to this weird idea of her and Neji... and she both knew and despised what she had to do to convince them.

"I-uh- I actually wanted to ask Ino if she still had Suigetsu's number," she gulped, hating the way she sounded so flustered. Everything had been fine earlier but then Naruto had suddenly made her the weak one in the argument and she hated that. So for the sake of her reputation..."I'm interested."

Everyone collectively gasped,_ especially _Ino.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, Ino. And I changed my mind last night. I think he's the perfect guy to start dating."

Ino bit her lip, but couldn't stop the high-pitched squeal that erupted from her. The blonde wanted to run over and hug Tenten and assure her that this was the right move, but instead kept back and simply bathed in the glory of her plan working itself out. Tenten suppressed a groan as she witnessed her friend's squeals. The blonde held out her hand letting Tenten toss her cellphone over to her. She looked at Tenten with a huge grin one last time before entering Suigetsu's number and tossing it back.

"Thanks," Tenten forced with a mutter. Boy, she hated this. Not only did she have no interest in Neji, but she had no interest in Suigetsu either. But this had to be done in order to convince her friends that she felt absolutely nothing romantic for Neji.

At this point everyone, especially Ino, looked convinced with her claim. Everyone except for Naruto, that is.

The hyperactive blond sat with his legs and arms crossed and squinted really hard at Tenten, who sat across the fire from him. Taking a deep breath, Tenten mustered up all of her courage and held his gaze. This lasted for a few moments before Ino broke out and interrupted it, "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TEN!"

Tenten released a pent up sigh and Naruto gave up momentarily and went back to roasting his marshmallow. Only after everyone's focus shifted and the conversation moved on to something else did Tenten spare a glance at her friend to see how he reacted to it all.

As usual, his face was cold and expressionless as he stared into the fire. He sat straight up and looked just as he did earlier on.

Of course. It was silly of her to think he'd act any different than usual.

* * *

To say he was exhausted from the day would be a major understatement.

Neji sighed as he stared at the lifeless pale eyes that were looking back at him in the mirror. He was deadbeat tired and not from physical exhaust. Quite the contrair, actually. It had been a mentally rough day and he had to put up with a little more than his limit of bullshit from his friends. What had Naruto been _thinking_ implying what he had earlier on at the fire? Naruto had done many, many idiotic things in the time Neji had known him, but what happened earlier on was inexcusable. He actually entertained the idea that he and Tenten had _feelings_ for one another; the audacity to suggest such an idea!

It wasn't that Neji cared so much that Naruto suggested the idea that Neji may have considered such things, no it wasn't that. It was the fact that Uzumaki blatantly ignored Neji's warning signs and kept on pushing until _Tenten_ herself had to intervene. She looked so embarrassed having to insist that her and Neji weren't ever going to have feelings like that, and the way she panicked under Naruto's scrutiny pissed Neji off more than he thought he would ever be. Who was Naruto to cause her such discomfort?

And Naruto must have really, really pushed it if Tenten was embarrassed. That girl usually never gave a second thought towards anyone judging her; she just didn't care what people thought. She was confident and carefree and never blushed or stuttered like his cousin did. But tonight was different. Tenten had been embarrassed and frightened of what people were thinking and _that _was what scared him. If Naruto could do such things to a girl like Tenten then what couldn't he do?

It should have been clear to everyone that he and Tenten would never be in a relationship; they had a simply platonic string between them and always would. It was as simple as that. Luckily everyone seemed to finally get it after much convincing.

What was _unlucky,_ however, was that Tenten asked for Suigetsu's number. He wasn't an idiot; he knew she only asked Ino for his number to advert the attention away from her and Neji. But still, he didn't like the idea of her contacting that boy at all. But in the end: who was he to hold his best friend back from perusing her own happiness? She may actually hit it off with that white-haired idiot.

Neji turned towards his bedroom and made his way into it; going against everything he believed in concerning 'daily showers'. He decided to skip it and threw himself right onto his bed. He didn't have the energy to shower, anyway.

He stared at his ceiling as he felt his eyes grow heavy. Neji wondered at that very moment if Tenten was already contacting Suigetsu while Ino was rubbing her hands together maniacally while cackling like the villain in movies with the master plan. Knowing Yamanaka Ino, that's exactly what she'd be doing. As for Tenten...

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Tenten slammed the front door shut and kicked off her sneakers. She didn't bother being quiet since all the lights were on, signaling that her foster father was most likely awake and watching TV or something. She shrugged off her sweatshirt and stretched, smiling when she heard the satisfying 'crack' of her shoulder.

The television seemed to be on in his bedroom since that's where she heard the sound coming from, so she walked across the carpet of their one-story home until she got to his room. When she was about to turn the corner and go into his room to make sure he knew she was back, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She smelt alcohol.

And that was something she hadn't smelt in this home for a good two months.

Her foster father stomped out of his room and she caught sight of his messed up appearance, one that often resulted from a hard day at work.

Zabuza was the most caring, loving, wonderful father most of the time. She was thankful that it was him who took her in when she was younger and that it was him who cared for her. The only problem was his very few drunken nights. Or not so few. Unfortunately for Tenten, she was often the target of his irrational anger during these nights.

He never got violent, despite what Neji often thought. No, Zabuza was not one to physically harm her. But he did often result in cruel words and emotional taunts, and that was enough to cause her great discomfort at times like this.

"Uh... hi." She awkwardly waved and prayed that if she walked quietly into her room then he would leave her alone. But as she was just about to pass him to continue down the hall, he stopped her by grabbing her arm. It was a tight grasp, but nothing that really hurt. It was still enough to instill a bit of fear in her, however.

"Where were you?" his eyes were dark and vacant. If she wasn't already used to him when he was like this, she'd assume he was just tired and genuinely curious where she had been.

"At Sakura's. I told you that before I left, remember?" Once again she tried pushing past him, but he only gripped her arm tighter and pulled her back.

"No. I don't remember."

"But I did." She hardened her gaze and stared directly into his eyes. She knew it would have been smarter to just apologize and hope he'd go easy on her, but she couldn't help it- she was _never _one to back down.

"I'd remember more than you! Don't you dare talk back to me like that!" He forcefully released her arm and threw it next to her side.

"Just let me get through," she muttered, looking angrily at her own feet.

"Whatever. Just don't be like that next time I ask you where you were."

Tenten didn't answer as she pushed past him and headed towards her room.

"Oh, and Tenten," she looked back over her shoulder as he forced out his words, "don't ever come home this late without telling me where you are again, got it? I'm just worried about you."

Tenten nodded, suddenly feeling very guilty. She was all he had left in this world and she knew she shouldn't be giving him a scare like that. After he lost his son many years ago, he decided to become a foster parent in order to have a child again. When Tenten moved in with them when she was three, he immediately fell in love with the bright-eyed little girl. He spoiled her and paid every bit of attention to her. He never had the heart to stop looking after Tenten, and she practically looked to him as her real father.

He had a horrible past and she knew his old family was a taboo topic, so she was the only bright thing in his life. The stress built up and every once and a while he turned to alcohol. She couldn't get mad, especially when he only got mad when he was concerned.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Dad."

Zabuza sighed and relaxed his posture, "I'm sorry too." He held open his arms which Tenten slowly walked over and accepted in a hug.

They were an unconventional family, but they managed to make it work for themselves.

* * *

He woke up with an ache in his neck and what he was sure would be sleepy looking eyes. It wasn't like Neji to have difficulty falling to sleep, after all it wasn't normal for him to have difficulty doing _anything, _but nonetheless he wondered if he even slept for soundly for four hours.

Still unsure of what caused him his depravation of sleep, he decided it was best not to ponder the idea since there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Instead he drowsily walked into his small kitchen area to the guesthouse and opened a pantry hoping that he still had some cereal left. It would surprise most people, no doubt, that _the _Hyuga Neji was a wreck when he woke up just like anyone else. If he had it his way, he would wake up without knots in his long hair and bags under his pale eyes. But in the end, he was just like everyone else and looked, for lack of better words, like a zombie in the morning.

He lazily poured the milk into his Chidori-O's and took a seat at the small table in the kitchen, leaning his head against his hand on his propped up elbow as he started eating. Just like any other morning, he drew out his cell phone as he ate to check if he had any messages.

**Are you still awake? **That one was from Tenten at three in the morning. That was quite odd.

**WAKE UP IT'S A VERY YOUTHFUL DAY FULL OF JOY AND GREAT THINGS! **He didn't even need to see the sender to know that text was from Lee. He ignored it and checked his last one.

**Everyone come to the mall! Iruka said I needed to go out and he locked me out of the house! And now I'm alllooonnneee. :) :) Please?** That one had been from Naruto, shocker. It seemed that nine times out of ten it was Naruto who set up any of their plans.

Sighing, Neji contemplated ignoring the text and just staying home today. It's not like he never saw those fools; hell, he saw them everyday. So a one day break from them wouldn't be the end of the world. In fact, it could only be healthy.

Besides, half the time he was being _dragged _to those outings by Lee and Tenten. After all, Neji wasn't the most sociable of people.

So as he was preparing to tell Naruto to shove his offer up his ass in a not-so-politely manner, a text from one of the most intolerable people out of all his friends interrupted him.

It was Ino who texted him, and usually it would be some Ino-ish message about how he should stop having a stick up his ass or that he should get his hair cut. However, this time what the Yamanaka texted him was different.

**Do you know if Tenten texted Suigetsu yet? She's not answering her phone and I invited Suigetsu to the mall with us today, so she better bring her ass to there! And tell her to actually try dressing like she cares for once? Thanks Hyuga-boo XOXO Ino**

His eyes narrowed at the screen of his phone, his fingers unconsciously tightening his grip around it. Ino was beginning to piss him off a lot more than she used to. How clear did he have to make it that he did not like Suigetsu or the idea of him dating Tenten? Yet Ino was trying so hard to get them together and that blonde just wouldn't stop pushing him!

He groaned and leaned back against his chair and tossed his head back in frustration. It appeared he wouldn't be having his day off from Naruto and the rest of them, then. With one final sigh, Neji straightened out his thumbs on his phone and answered Naruto that he would in fact be joining the rest of them today.

But there wasn't another option. He would just have to put up with Shino's weirdness, Sasuke's coldness, Naruto's loudness, his cousin's shyness, Lee's youthfulness, Ino's brazenness, Shikamaru's laziness, and all the rest of it. He'd have to put up with it all just to make sure that Suigetsu didn't make a wrong step with Tenten.

* * *

She yawned and dropped her head against the steering wheel of her car as she waited outside the Hyuga estate. Lee was already in the car and pissing her off to no end. Normally, she could find at least something endearing about his hyperactive ways, but after last night she wasn't feeling it. Although Zabuza apologized last night, it still didn't excuse the fact he was drinking again. After being sober for months, she didn't expect him to pick up the habit after one bad day. Just the idea of it becoming a problem again landed enough stress on her to deprive her of sleep.

"I am so glad that Naruto has asked us all to accompany him on this lovely day!" Lee chippered from the backseat, a place he was often demoted to sitting in. She turned around and sighed.

"Lee, we literally hang out with Naruto and them all the time. Today isn't anything special."

"Oh my dear flower of a friend, everyday is special. Why can you not see that?"

She smirked, "You know, Lee, I envy your outlook on life sometimes." She shook her head as he offered her a thumbs up.

"What's taking them so long? I literally texted Hinata and Neji five minutes ago."

Before Tenten could even finish her sentence, Hinata was seen bounding out of her front door and running towards Tenten's old car. The Hyuga girl was scurrying as fast as her feet could take her and didn't stop until she opened the door, hopped in, and sat down.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten!" the girl whimpered, "I just, I-uh..."

Tenten let out a hearty laugh, "Let me guess? You know that Naruto is going to be there and you were busy trying to make yourself look nice?" The bun-haired girl grinned when she saw the effect her statement had on Hinata.

Said girl was blushing madly and had a shocked hand over her mouth, "N-no! That's not it at all..."

"Sure," Tenten winked and Lee smiled, "whatever you say, Hinata."

Hinata looked around, sill blushing from what Tenten said, and noticed something odd.

"Where is Neji? He's not one to be late."

Tenten shrugged, "Honestly I'm not exactly sure either."

"Should I go knock on his door?" Hinata asked quietly. Tenten shook her head; there was no point rushing a Hyuga, especially Neji. She just reclined her chair back all the way and stared at the ceiling of the car. Hinata looked over at her from the backseat and giggled.

Lee leaned directly over Tenten's face and looked down at his friend, "Tenten, what are you doing?"

Tenten shrugged, putting her feet up against the dashboard and closing her eyes, "This could be a while if Hyuga doesn't hurry his ass up. I may have offered to drive but apparently he doesn't take my time into account."

"What was that?" a low voice asked. Tenten flew up from her comfortable position and bounced back against her car door in surprise.

"Oh, Neji..." she began awkwardly laughing as the Hyuga glared at her with stony eyes, "I was just kidding, you know that!"

"Do I?" he asked with a completely even tone. With an exhale and an unreadable expression, he opened the car door and got in the passenger seat.

Tenten glared at him, "You know what I'm going to say.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to her slightly. "I do not."

"Seatbelt, asshole!"

With a small smirk, he buckled the seatbelt to her satisfaction.

"We're off!" Tenten grinned and started the car.

Once they had been on the road for about three minutes, Neji decided to ask what he had been wondering since this morning.

"So Tenten," he looked away from anyone in an uncharacteristic manner, "did you contact Suigetsu yet?"

Her choke was nearly audible. From the spot beside him, he noticed her grip tighten on the wheel of the car and her breath hitch.

"Actually," she mumbled, "I don't know if I'm going to. It's not like I'm really experienced at these kinds of things."

She seemed embarrassed at admitting this, but Hinata only smiled warmly from the backseat and Lee brought his fist into the air.

"I must say, dearest Tenten," Lee exclaimed with the usual fire in his eyes, "I am quite relieved. I would hate to fend off the unworthy males from your presence; it is my duty!"

Neji smirked to himself; Lee was _so Lee. _

But he would be lying if he claimed didn't feel the exact same way Lee did, if not even more. It was his job to make sure no boys messed with his best friend, and he would make sure he took that duty responsibly to the end. And the idea of Tenten dating boys alone was a nightmare, let alone Suigestu.

Tenten only laughed at Lee's words.

"It's not like I'll be like this forever, you know. Just until I think I'm ready. Unlike some people, I'm not a hopeless romantic, right _Hinata?_" She grinned teasingly and winked at Hinata in the rearview mirror. The pale-eyed girl blushed again and turned away to look out the window.

Neji suddenly perked up at a thought, "Wait a minute, so you _don't _have any interest in Suigetsu?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

He frowned, realizing something. If she had no interest and was open about not wanting to take up Ino's offer to date him... then did she even know that Ino invited him to the mall with the rest of them today? Ino knew practically everyone at their school, and without a doubt Suigetsu would probably agree to go. But was Ino honestly planning to spring this little surprise onto Tenten when she showed up? Was Ino evil enough to do that?

The answer is yes; yes she is.

Neji thought back to what the Yamanaka girl had texted him earlier. So Suigetsu was definitely coming and Tenten was unaware. And Ino had said something about making Tenten look like she 'actually cared about how she dressed'. He gave Tenten a quick once-over and soaked in what she was wearing. She looked like she always did, really. Simple denim shorts, long enough that they didn't give anything away, a loose-ish red t-shirt, and sneakers. Her hair was in her typical buns, but that was almost a given. No one, not even Neji or Lee, had ever seen her without her hair in buns.

Over all, Ino would probably be disappointed in Tenten's choice of attire; it wasn't 'showy' or 'feminine' enough for the blonde's taste.

Neji decided against telling Tenten about the fact Suigetsu would be there; he didn't want to give her any reason to strangle Ino. Besides, there was still the slight chance that if she was given enough time to mentally prepare then she may actually find something positive in meeting up with him.

So as they drove to the mall, Neji held his tongue and listened in as Lee rambled on about everything going on in his life as his too-kind cousin pretended to listen and care.

* * *

Ino grinned as she sat in the food court with everyone who had already shown up. Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and a reluctant Sasuke all sat at the table while munching on whatever they decided to buy for lunch. However, most of them were taking breaks in between their eating to cast awkward glances at Suigetsu who sat beside Ino and stared at his cell phone.

"So, uh... Suigetsu, right?" Sakura politely asked.

The white-haired boy nodded and put down his phone.

"You're pretty new to Konoha, right? What made you transfer?" the pink-haired girl asked before sticking her fork into her salad.

"My older brother got accepted into some elite organization here, so I decided to tag along and enroll in Konoha high. I have two years left now of high school so it shouldn't be so bad."

"That's interesting. And you swim?"

He grinned, "I prefer the term '_obsessed with'_, actually. I've broken almost half the records your school swim team has in just the one month I was here." He paused a moment before smiling, "Sorry, that sounds egotistical, doesn't it?"

Sakura waved him off and leaned towards him in a low voice, "We have Sasuke over here," she nodded at the dark-haired boy, "we're more than used to it."

Suigetsu laughed as Sasuke glared at Sakura, who smiled innocently in response and began eating her salad again.

"So, what, do you guys always hang out together or something? I feel like whenever I see you all at school or out and around you're always glued to each other.

Shikamaru shrugged and answered him, "Honestly, we all just don't have lives apart from each other. It's sad if you think about it."

Suigetsu laughed again, most likely thinking it was a joke.

Meanwhile, Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered, "I dunno if Ino plans on keeping this guy with us. I think we already have enough 'S' names. You, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru... it hurts my brain!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Shut up and eat your damn ramen."

Naruto grinned and happily complied.

"So, um," Suigetsu cleared his throat, "Tenten's her name, right?"

Ino was practically having an over-joyed panic attack at this. "Yes! I'm so excited for you to meet her. I mean, I know I pretty much told you everything about her but I'm sure it will be better for you to talk to her yourself."

He laughed, "Yeah, probably. She's the one with the buns that always hangs around you, right?" Suigetsu poked his hands up where Tenten's buns would be as an example.

"Yeah. They're cute when you get used to them. Who knows," Ino muttered, "Maybe you can be the first one to see her with her hair down."

"First?" Suigetsu asked curiously as he took a sip from his bottle of water.

Ino sighed, "She fears the destruction of her self-imposed custom. She's sticking with that hairstyle forever."

Suigetsu smiled with closed eyes and shrugged, "I think buns are cute."

"You may want to add 'as a hairstyle' after that so you don't come across as a perv..." Naruto coughed from the opposite side of the table.

Suigetsu gave a look to the annoying blond that showed he was more than done with Naruto despite the fact he had just really met him.

"Don't worry about him," Ino shook her head, "Besides, I think Tenten and the others are here now. Hinata just texted me."

Sure enough, it was only about a minute later that the rest of their group showed up.

* * *

Tenten thought this would be like any other group get-together; Naruto would be loud, Hinata would faint, Ino would try bringing them all together, Shikamaru would call her troublesome, and Neji and Sasuke would say 'hn' a lot. But when Tenten saw the occupants at the table in the food court, she noticed the count was off.

Everyone was there, just as they should be. But there was someone else, someone _new_ next to Ino. And when she saw who it was, she had half a mind to strangle Ino right where her pretty blond ass was sitting.

"Uh, hi?" Tenten coughed awkwardly as she plopped herself in the only remaining seat, which was consequently next to Suigetsu. She made a mental reminder to later on ask Ino when the hell she planned on informing her that she invited the swimmer along.

"Hey- Tenten, right?" Suietsu smiled and put down his water bottle.

She nodded simply, hoping her smile seemed genuine. It wasn't that she didn't like this Suigetsu, he seemed nice enough; it was just that she was particularly pissed off that Ino would do something like this so underhandedly.

"I'm Suigetsu," he offered, as if she hadn't already known.

"Trust me, I know. Ino gave me a very good rundown," Tenten said in an even tone as Ino poked her head out from behind the other side of Suigetsu and gave a thumbs up.

"Oh really? What kind of things has she said about me?" Suigetsu asked teasingly. Tenten thought back; most of the things Ino had said were things Tenten would never in a million years admit out loud. She wasn't about to let Suigetsu know that Ino had said his 'abs were hotter than a boiling cup of tea' and that 'she'd drink them up just like tea, too'. So instead, Tenten came up with a lie that seemed nice enough to pass as a compliment Ino may have given.

"She said you're very smart," Tenten lied with a practiced smile.

"Lie."

Tenten and Suigetsu, as well as Ino who had been listening in attentively, turned to look wide-eyed at Neji. The Hyuga simply shrugged, "Amongst the many things Ino said about him, that is definitely not one of them. And I doubt it holds truth."

"Neji!" Tenten hissed. Ino looked like she had daggers for eyeballs as she raised claws threateningly at Neji.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth. You seem more like you'd rather be doing sports than studying, am I wrong to assume so?"

Instead of being offended, Suigetsu just laughed, "Oh, this guy's funny! But yeah, my grades aren't the best. I'm kinda banking on getting a scholarship for swimming."

"Where do you want to go for college?" Tenten asked politely.

"I wanna go to Kiri University, back where I used to live. They have a killer swim team there. I think I have a shot," he grinned and took another sip from his water, and Neji found himself glaring. This kid seemed perfect. Too perfect.

"Have you had any girlfriends since you've gotten to Konoha?" Neji asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Uh, no? I had a really bad breakup with a girl from Kiri before I left, actually. If you don't mind, I don't really like talking about it."

Neji's eyes only narrowed further, "So do you just guiltlessly hook up with women and give them false hope or what?"

This time, everyone at the table looked over at him with wide eyes, obviously having heard his harsh tone. But Suigetsu had no time to be offended and Tenten had no time to scold him; because within the half of a second after he uttered the insult, Ino was reacting.

"THAT'S IT HYUGA!" the raging blonde hissed, leaning over the table and dragging him forward by the collar of his shirt, "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

Ino stood up and walked to the other side of the table and pulled Neji into a standing position.

"Everyone, come with me or face the consequences!" It took a moment before everyone shrugged and complied. They were finished eating anyway, and if Ino was in a bad mood, it was best not to push her. But when Tenten and Suigetsu stood up, Ino glared at the two of them and motioned for them to sit down.

"No, no. You two will _sit here _and have a nice, _uninterrupted _date," Ino glared at Neji when she said 'uninterrupted', and the Hyuga only rolled his eyes and gave a 'hn' in response.

"Uh... _date?_" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow. Despite Tenten's warning glance at Ino, the blonde led the group of their friends away and into the mass crowds of the mall until it was just her and Suigetsu.

"So," he asked, awkwardly sitting down, "how long has Ino been completely insane?"

Tenten sat down and sighed, "Since forever. Did you know the only reason Shikamaru is dating her is because in freshman year she told him they were dating and he was too lazy to do otherwise."

Suigetsu threw his head back and laughed, "I can't say I'm surprised," he said once his laugh died down, "she literally met me by walking up to me and saying she thought I looked like a mermaid."

"So classy, Ino," Tenten rolled her eyes. Ino was never one to be known for her kind words and average personality. Oh no, Ino was known for being the outspoken and frank girl who didn't care what anyone thought. Consequently, that was the singular reason Ino had so many friends. It was almost like she didn't give them an _option _yet just told them they were now acquainted.

"How did you meet her, anyway?"

Tenten swished her mouth back and forth in thought, "I think I met her in the beginning of seventh grade when she was just starting sixth. She told me that my hair was stupid and asked when my wedding with Mickey Mouse was."

Suigetsu bit back any form of laughter and instead smiled, reaching out poking one of her brown buns, "If it's any consolation, I think your hair is extremely pretty. I dunno, it just might be the fact it's on you."

Tenten found herself blushing, something she never did, and ducked her head.

"It's just simple to do, you know? Not worrying about doing my hair all the time."

"I think the best beauty is in those who don't flaunt it," he smiled warmly and took another sip of his water.

Tenten wasn't sure if it should be legal for anyone to be this smooth. If she wasn't Tenten, and if she wasn't her unromantic self, she may have taken her shirt off right then and there.

"So, uh- yeah, um..." she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried thinking of a change in the subject.

"Aw, you're a nervous one! How cute," Tenten blushed further, wishing he would just stop.

"I'm not nervous," she frowned as she crossed her arms and looked away in defiance. She was Tenten, and would absolutely NOT allow any boy to play with her heartstrings.

"Heh, don't get all mad. Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But if you'd like maybe we could go out on a date sometime? You know, an actual date... not one where Ino is literally holding us hostage." Suigetsu awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back against his chair.

Tenten only bit her lip, trying to think of a suitable response.

"Actually," she looked away, trying to avoid eye contact, "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Suigetsu sighed and looked at her with an understanding yet a bit disappointed expression painted across his face. "I see, it's that dude, isn't it? The one with those weird eyes?"

Tenten's flinched back in shock, "Who, _Neji? _Hell no, it's not because of him."

"I dunno, I didn't know if there was something between you because of how he was acting towards me before."

Tenten just blew air out of her nose in amusement, "No way; it's not like that. He's just one of my oldest friends and he can be a bit... overprotective."

"I can tell. So, if you don't mind my asking, why don't you want to go out with me?"

Tenten stopped and considered. To be honest, she wasn't exactly sure. She knew he was a nice enough kid, and she knew he was funny and sweet. And he obviously held interest in her. But despite how Tenten knew she should probably be in a relationship for experience's sake, she just couldn't help but feel it would be pointless since she didn't really feel anything substantial towards him. Maybe if there was some spark between them she would agree, but she didn't. Sure, she was getting flustered at his compliments earlier, but in retrospect he probably wasn't meaning anything he said. After all, Neji had warned her that Suigetsu seemed like a lady killer.

At the thought of Neji, Tenten frowned. He was her best friend, yet she knew what he had done earlier was a bit uncalled for. And she felt really bad for Suigetsu having been on the receiving end of the Hyuga's dissatisfaction.

But she wasn't about to go on a pity date with him because of her asshole of a best friend. Besides, Tenten was Tenten and that meant she didn't give in to anything she wasn't sure of.

"It's not that I don't want to go out with you," she said, trying to do some damage control, "I just don't really think focusing on guys in my last year of high school is a good idea..."

Lie.

"And I don't really have time for it..."

Lie.

"And honestly I don't really want to disappoint you; Ino probably talked me up a lot more than she should have."

Okay, that one may be true. Ino was always one to exaggerate.

Suigetsu held up a hand and grinned, "Say no more. I totally get it. But," he took a pause and stood up, "if you change your mind, you know how to get in touch with me."

She nodded, "I'll definitely consider that."

Lie.

* * *

**1) I'm not good with OCs and Zabuza is too awesome to not use**

**2) Suigetsu is too adorable not to use either**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Realization

Work.

It was exhausting, annoying, and utterly unbearable; but it did manage to bring in the dough. And in the end, that's all Tenten really cared about. Sure, slaving away making a few of the hundreds of items off their menu by memory and putting up with snot-nosed kids and their enabling parents wasn't exactly the dream job she had always wanted, but a job was a job. Besides, she had long since made her peace with the fact no teenager would ever get a perfect first job; it just was too idealistic to conjure up an idea such as that.

So Tenten could only smile as the little three year old stared up at her and asked if their mint chocolate chip flavor came in red. And she had to continue smiling as the all-too-smiley mother of the child did nothing but look in expectance for Tenten to answer.

Because _of course _one should just let their child think that mint chocolate chip can come in red. It wasn't like there was a _line _of annoyed customers or anything, so _please _waste time by asking those impractical questions. Why not?

Tenten bit back one of her usual sarcastic retorts and instead chippered in what her boss called the 'kiddie voice' (one that Tenten found unnecessarily condescending) and informed the boy that they did not, in fact, carry mint chocolate chip in any color except green.

Immediately after hearing the news, the boy broke down in uncontrollable tears, much to Tenten's annoyance. As expected, the enabling mother shushed her son gently and told him it was going to be okay and that green was a really nice color. Inwardly, Tenten scoffed. What would be beneficial for that boy would be to smack him upside the head right now. Letting him cry like that wouldn't do anyone any good.

The line of customers was only growing, and this damn kid still hasn't picked out an ice cream flavor. Ah yes, what a fun summer night to be alive.

It wasn't that Tenten completely despised working at Anko's Ice cream Shop; no, that wasn't it at all. Actually, it was quite the contraire. There were actually times she found it to be a relaxed and fun job. The shop was known for being one of the best ice cream sellers in Konoha, and was located on the second floor of the mall in a location close enough to the food court to attract enough crowds but far away enough not to be over crowded.

Well, usually that is. Tonight, however, Tenten was the only one working and that seemed to cause a lot of build up with the customers as they all lined up for ice cream that she honestly thought wasn't worth waiting in such a long line for. Normally, she wouldn't be working alone; but _someone _wasn't exactly known to be Mr. Punctuality.

As if on cue, the second worker for that shift strolled in past the hordes of customers.

"Whew, damn Ten. Sorry I'm late I was… uh-"

"Save it Konohamaru," Tenten hissed through clenched teeth, "Just get back here and help me!"

The brown-haired boy nodded enthusiastically (or perhaps out of fear) and hurried behind the counter to start helping the customers as well. After Snotty McBoogernose finally coped with the fact mint chocolate chip was _green _and not _red_, he got a cone of that and was on his merry way. After that, the line started moving a lot more smoothly; and it didn't hurt that Tenten had someone else helping her out at the store.

When the last of the customers got their ice cream and headed out, Tenten whipped her head around to glare at Konohamaru.

"Dude, what the hell? You can't come in thirty minutes late! Where were you?"

Konohamaru gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, well, you see..."

"Spit it out."

"I kind of got to the mall on time, but got sidetracked while walking to the shop."

Tenten raised an incurious eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip, ignoring the slimy chocolate syrup her hand connected with on the side of her black apron. It was odd... there weren't many places for Konohamaru to get sidetracked on the walk to Anko's shop.

"Konohamaru, don't you get dropped off by Entrance C?"

Konohamaru nodded.

"That's only a few stores down from here. What store could you possibly get sidetracked at- wait... no way."

As if sensing that Tenten knew exactly where he had been, Konohamaru's form sunk and he nodded with shame.

"You stopped at the adult book store! What the hell man, I was fending off flocks of annoyed customers for a half an hour all by myself just because you wanted to sneak in because Kakashi lets you?!"

Konohamaru bit his lip and took a few steps back, "I'm sorry, Ten! I'm just a simple teenage boy trying to fit into society's standar-"

"Shut it," Tenten sighed and rubbed her temple. "Look, you're our newest employee and you're younger than we usually hire. So just try to make a good impression here and show up on time. You're lucky it was me and not someone else."

Konohamaru grinned and jumped up happily, "Aw, you're the best! I swear it won't happen again."

She scoffed loudly as she started to wipe up the counter. "Better not."

As recompense for his tardiness, Tenten forced Konohamaru to scrape the gum out from underneath the tables as she did the easy work like cleaning off the counters. Normally her guilty conscience would consume her, but not tonight. She had been at the shop since three and it was now nine, and six hours of ice cream was a lot less appealing than it sounded.

"Hey, hot stuff!"

Tenten looked up to see none other than Kiba walking into the shop alongside an enthusiastic (as usual) Rock Lee. Kiba winked suggestively and leaned over the counter and the glass to peer down at the ice cream.

"Too bad you're not on the menu."

Tenten sighed, shaking her head with clear exhaust.

"Kiba, what did all of us girls collectively tell you?"

Kiba leaned back from the counter and frowned, "To stop flirting with you all and acting creepy."

"And what else?"

"To leave my flirtatious attitude and awkward pickup lines for other random girls you don't know."

"Good boy."

Before Kiba could respond, Lee was pounding a fist into the air, "YES! YOU HAVE MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP! MY FAVORITE FLAVOR! DO YOU NOT JUST LOVE THE GREEN COLOR OF IT? OH IS GREEN SUCH A GREAT COLOR!"

"Shoulda told that to the annoying brat earlier on," Konohamaru smirked, popping his head out from under the table he was currently de-gumming.

Kiba turned to give a little wave to the kid, "There's the new freshie. How does it feel to know you're going to be in high school come fall?"

Konohamaru temporarily forgot his job and dropped the scraper and sat up, making a dreamy face as he did so. "Are you kidding? I couldn't be more excited! I finally get the chance to prove to Ino that I'm mature enough for her!"

Kiba choked on a laugh, and Tenten rolled her eyes. Konohamaru's obsession with Ino had dated back to when the blonde was a big bad fifth grader and he was a measly third grader in her presence. Somehow, the kid managed to stay obsessed throughout the years, even after Ino started dating Shikamaru.

"Dude, you know that Ino isn't interested. Can't you give it up and go for someone your age?"

Konohamaru pouted and crossed his arms in a manner that didn't help his cause to appear more mature. "I just don't get it! I constantly tell her how much I want to be with her and instead she chose that lazy poof ball instead! Does he even like her?"

Kiba snorted, "Have you seen them when they're alone? They _definitely _like each other."

"I walked in during one of their heated exchanges in the men's restroom once," Lee spoke, suddenly his hand forming into a fist as his eyes filled with shimmering sparkles, "It was so _youthful_!"

Tenten tried not to barf and Kiba began cracking up. Konohamaru just muttered something about having to go into the back to get something and opened the door that led to the employees-only section of the shop. When Kiba was sure the little runt was out of earshot, he turned to Tenten and grinned, "Having fun training the newbie in the ways of ice cream?"

She rolled her brown eyes with a little less than the appropriate amount of enthusiasm, "It's going _great,_" she muttered with obvious sarcasm, "He even paid Kakashi a visit at the adult book store a few stores down."

Kiba burst out laughing and Lee looked confused. But there was no way in hell Tenten was going to explain to Lee what an adult book entailed. Oh no; even though most of the time she found his innocence endearing, there were times she didn't want to be the one on the receiving end of his naivety.

When Kiba stopped his laughing, he looked at Tenten and grinned, "I'll have a chocolate milkshake... on the house, of course."

Tenten shook her head and started making the milkshake, glaring at Kiba whenever she got a chance, "You know, you're going to have to pay for your food here eventually."

He shrugged, "I prefer not to think of that."

"And I will have a small mint chocolate chip cone, dear flower!" Lee pulled out a couple of bucks, and knowing that Tenten wouldn't accept it from him, he put it directly into the tip jar.

Tenten smiled appreciatively, "See Kiba, this is why I like Lee better than you."

Kiba brought his hand up to his heart in a faux-wounded manner. "That hurts, babe."

When Lee and Kiba got their items, they sat at one of the tables closest to the back of the shop and away from the hustle-bustle of the mallgoers. Lee sat with perfect posture as he licked the cone with enthusiasm and Kiba sat backwards on the chair and lazily took sips from his milkshake. Tenten didn't even bother asking why they were pestering her at the store, she was used to it.

Instead she just sat up on the counter and crossed her legs as she looked to them.

"So what's up with you two?"

Kiba was the one to answer her with a turn of his lips and a teasing expression, "We wanted to see what the working life is like. Worth the money?"

Tenten scoffed once again, "Not all of us are loaded, Kiba. Some people need to actually work. You see, working is this thing the common man does in order to receive money. Dough. Cash. Bills. You know, those things your family uses to wipe their asses with."

Kiba tried to look offended but was too busy laughing and Lee was once again confused by the terminology his friends were using.

"But actually we did come for a reason." Kiba said with a mouth full of milkshake.

"Yeah?"

"Me, Lee, and Hyuga are going to see that new chic-flick and we thought it would look pretty gay if we didn't have a girl in the mix."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the Inuzuka, questioning his choice in company considerably.

"Out of all of us girls you chose me? For a chic-flick? That's like asking Shino of all people to go to a social gathering. What about Ino or Sakura or even Hinata?" Tenten started wiping down the counters again, finding nothing else to do.

"Well, we already looked into that. But Hinata promised to bring Hanabi dress shopping for some academic award she won and Sakura's visiting her grandmother for the next few days and Ino and Shikamaru have a hot date."

Tenten frowned, "So I'm the last resort?"

Kiba put his hands up defensively, "Hey! Don't get all mad. If it had been for poker or paintball we definitely would have asked you first."

"Are you implying that I'm not feminine?!"

"Wh- no! Um... Lee a little help here?"

"Dearest Tenten, what he means is that he didn't wish to intrude on your night to involve you with something that isn't of your interest. But since no other girls can come, we ask you to carry this burdern."

"Well said, Eyebrows." Kiba exhaled in relief, eternally thankful that Lee was better with flattery at times than he was. Not to mention that Lee was one of Tenten's two best friends and knew how the bun-haired girl's mind worked better than anyone else. Luckily, Lee's words seemed to calm the brunette beast and she was taking off her apron.

Muttering, she managed out, "Let me just show Konohamaru how to lock up and we can go."

* * *

"Are you sure letting someone so new to the job close the shop is a good idea?" Lee asked worriedly as he eyed the fourteen year old boy manning the counter as they retreated from the store.

Tenten shrugged, "He left me alone for a while so it's only fair to do the same. Besides, it's good practice."

Kiba shook his head with a smile, "Doesn't matter, as long as you can come. Now let's pick up Hyuga from the tea store and head over to the theater."

For the first time that night, Tenten voiced the question that had been bugging her since they brought up the idea of the movie. "By the way, what made you three want to see a chic-flick?"

Kiba smirked an wriggled his eyebrow, "There's this girl I'm trying to get to go out with me and she's going with her friends tonight."

Tenten stopped walking and face-palmed. A few mallgoers looked over in concern but kept walking.

"Wait," she rubbed her face in a tired gesture and looked at Kiba, "we're seeing this movie just so we can sabotage some girl's nice night out with her friends?"

Lee put a tentative finger to his chin, "Hm, now that you put it that way..."

"Wait, wait! Lee, dude, don't bail out on me now! Come on guys, this girl is so cute and this is the only way to get her to notice me."

Tenten restrained herself from slapping the wolfish boy upside his head.

"Kiba, do you even realize how _stalkerish _this is?"

He pouted, "Pretty please."

Uh oh, not the face.

"Pretty _pretty _please?"

Dammit. Tenten could never say no to a puppy dog face, it was in her nature to help the weak.

"Ugh, fine. But you're paying for my ticket."

Kiba threw his arms around her and hugged her, "Yay! You're the best! You too, Lee- I'm covering the cost of your ticket."

Lee's eyes filled with tears and they spilt over in steady streams as he clenched his fist before him and wept, "Oh, that is oh so kind of you! You are a great friend in my unworthy presence!"

"Heh... right." Kiba turned quickly back to Tenten, who still didn't look entirely pleased. She crossed her arms when she noticed the Inuzuka looking at her in a pre-apologetic manner. Biting his lip, he decided to go right out and ask her.

"Uh, Tenten..."

"Yes, Kiba?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that oozed of typical Tenten sarcasm.

"There's one more thing I need to ask of you..." when she looked at him expectantly he took it as a cue to continue. "I need you to just act like my date so I can get this girl's attention and-"

"No."

Expecting the answer, but not expecting her to be so forward about it, Kiba slouched forward and groaned in a loud whine. "Come onnnn, Ten! She didn't fall for good-natured Kiba so I think she'll only respond to jealousy. Don't you think she'll be jealous after she sees me on a date with a hot, sexy, one of a kind babe like yo-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere and you know that," she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. If he had wanted her to screw around and pretend to be his date to screw over some dude or a nasty ex or something she definitely would have. But this was just some innocent girl that had the misfortune of being in Kiba's math class all year and having to evade his creepy attempts at picking her up. There was no way Tenten would partake in bothering some innocent girl on her night out with friends.

Tenten stiffened when Kiba's face grew into an almost threating expression and he smirked and spoke in a teasing voice, "Alright, Ten. I didn't want to bring out the big guns but you don't leave me much of an option. Either you do this for me and help me pick this babe up, or I'll tell everyone about what happened at my last Halloween party."

Tenten's eyes widened and she stood up straight, "You wouldn't."

His smirk only grew, "Try me."

"Okay, okay! I'll pretend to be your date so you can ruin this girl's night, happy?"

Kiba put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest triumphantly. "You know it."

"I am confused," Lee scrunched up his insanely thick eyebrows and looked between his two friends, "What happened on Halloween?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kiba smiled all-too innocently, "At least nothing I can tell you if Tenten holds up her half of this deal."

"Blackmail is a dick thing to do, Kiba," Tenten warned as she started walking through the mall again towards the tea store where Neji was currently located.

Kiba grinned, "Lucky for you guys I'm a dick, then."

* * *

Neji liked tea. It was simple. Flavorful only when necessary. It could be cold or hot. It was relaxing. It was good for the mind and body.

However, Neji despised going into the tea store in the mall. It was a real nuisance, he discovered, that the girl who always seemed to be manning the counter when he dropped by never liked to leave him alone. But alas, The Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop carried his favorite flavor of tea so there was no other choice but to put up with hassle of listening to the girl sigh longingly after him as he picked out his tea and brought it to the register. She smiled up at him and did some twitching thing with her eye that she must have assumed was alluring. Fighting the urge to roll his pale eyes, he was grateful when she finally stopped her facial actions and actually was pressing the buttons on the cash register. She asked him how he was doing. He said he was fine. She asked if he had a girlfriend. He said no. She asked if he wanted one. He said no and gave her his credit card. She huffed out a defeated breath and charged his card and bagged the tea he bought. He wasted no time at all in turning around and hightailing out of that disaster called a tea shop.

When he saw the faces of his three friends walking up to him, he realized just how relieved he was. He knew he was attractive, he wasn't going to feign any insecurities concerning that. But he didn't think he was drop-dead gorgeous like many of the female kind made him out to be. So when he often found girls in public pining after him and trying to get his attention, his friends were his only saviors. But this time when he saw his friends, they didn't look as happy as they usually did. Well, at least one of them wasn't anyway.

In simple words, Tenten looked pissed. While that expression wasn't uncommon for her, it was more common for her to be grinning and laughing in her optimistic mannerisms he had become so accustomed to. But now she was looking rather livid and glaring as if she possessed the strict intent to kill. And that glare happened to be directed at Kiba not-so-subtly.

"What did you do to piss her off now, Inuzuka?" Neji asked with a monotonous voice and a cold expression.

Kiba swished his mouth back and forth and scooted away from the fuming Tenten as if he feared that question would bring out a new rage in her, "Nothing," Kiba replied with an uncertain voice, "I just needed a favor and she's not too happy about it."

"What's the favor?" Neji asked with a curiosity in his voice; because, in the end, even Hyugas get a little curious at times.

"I have to act like Kiba isn't actually lady-repellant and gawk all over him so he can get into some girl's pants."

Neji raised an uncertain eyebrow and didn't bother responding as he turned and walked towards the end of the mall where the movie theater was. He didn't even bother asking Kiba why they were seeing such a feminine movie but when he heard that Lee was going and that they were going to try to get Tenten to leave her shift early to go too, he decided that he would accept the offer. Even if he didn't pay attention to the estrogen-filled movie that would be taking place, at least he was out. And with Tenten and Lee already going, if he had stayed home there wouldn't really be much for him to do.

And as the 'genius' everyone dubbed him, it didn't take him long to reaize Kiba was probably there more for the female audience than the sake of the film itself. It was sad, really; Kiba had no self respect when it came to things like this.

Kiba laughed awkwardly, jokingly patting Tenten on the head until she hissed and he withdrew his hand quickly. "Okay, okay; so I _may _be using Tenten as a way to get a girl to notice me."

Neji's pale eyes hardened once more as he looked upon the Inuzuka with great disdain. He didn't like the way Kiba had spoken the word 'using' as if it were perfectly okay for him to speak of Tenten in that manner. There were very few things Neji was ardent about in life, but one of those things was that he was always honorable and chivalrous as a gentlemen. The fact that Inuzuka Kiba was practically his polar opposite in this case never sat well with him. 'Using' girls and manipulating them to play a part in his little games was something Neji disapproved of yet allowed to happen because it was none of his business. It had become an unspoken rule of their group of friends that as long as Kiba stayed away from Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura then they would all leave him alone to be the player he was.

But the fact his little game right now involved Tenten was a big no-no in Neji's opinion. However, he knew Tenten wouldn't go along with it if it wasn't on her own accord, so he decided to let it slide. But he'd be keeping a keen eye on Kiba. A _very _keen eye.

"Do what you will Inuzuka but just don't embarrass yourself like you usually do."

Kiba pouted and crossed his arms, "Neji, I'm wounded. I never knew that you were one to be so mean."

Neji glared, "What are you talking about? I'm _always _mean to you."

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just go you guys." Kiba pulled Tenten by her hand towards the movie theater in the mall and Neji found himself scowling as he trailed behind beside Lee. Lee, however, seemed to not know what was good for him and decided to voice his thoughts.

"Neji, don't let Kiba stomp on your glorious youth. You are not a mean person, you are just encasing your beautiful glory for the right time."

"Shut up, Lee."

* * *

"-and I'll get a medium Pepsi for my girlfriend." Kiba gave one of his flirty little smiles and handed the young blond snack-stand worker a twenty dollar bill, ignoring the seething brunette he had his arm slung around. When the worker giggled at Kiba's flirtation and went to go make the order, Tenten hissed at him, "You know, it would be lot more convincing that I'm your 'girlfriend' if you didn't flirt with every freaking girl we pass."

Kiba pulled Tenten closer against him to which her frown deepened, "Aw babe, are you jealous? Don't be, I only have eyes for you."

Tenten looked like she was ready to rip her hair out and Kiba looked like he was enjoying the fact she was so annoyed with her little predicament.

She sighed and tried to brush his hand off, but he only dragged her closer. That was it, she was going to snap soon; it was inevitable. But she couldn't help it; he was practically blackmailing her into some cockamamie scheme of his. If she wasn't so worried that he would actually tell all their friends about what she did at his party on Halloween, well, then she would probably have already slapped Kiba for calling her 'babe' by now. She _hated _when Kiba called all the girls that.

But since she didn't want her little secret getting out, she had to play along with Kiba's stupid little games. But that didn't mean she had to play along nicely...

"You're right. I'm so sorry _babe, _I don't know what I was thinking." Tenten practically forced the words through her clenched teeth and swiftly followed the words by jabbing her elbow into Kiba's stomach with great force.

"Oomph!" Kiba yelped out in shock and hunched over with his arms around his midsection. As he wallowed in pain, the cute blond employee came back with the soda and popcorn. Once she noticed Kiba in pain, her expression twisted into one of worry and concern. But before the girl could even ask if he was alright, Tenten walked over and took the soda and popcorn.

"He had Taco Bell for lunch," Tenten smiled oh-so sweetly as she took an innocent sip of the Pepsi and sauntered back to Neji and Lee, leaving Kiba in the dust.

"Tenten I had no idea you packed such a vigorous hit for such a dainty flower!" Tenten couldn't tell if Lee was reprimanding her or praising her, and frankly she didn't care at the moment. She was too pissed off at Kiba to think about anything else.

"Thanks," she drawled, "now let's go find that girl and ruin her night because Kiba feels the need to be an ass."

* * *

When Neji realized Kiba fully intended to make the whole 'Tenten is his date' thing seem plausible and realistic, he immediately cursed himself for not intervening sooner. He had to watch as they waited in line for Kiba to get popcorn (more likely for Kiba to hit on the blond worker) as the wolfish boy had an arm around Tenten as she silently fumed. Neji supposed that since Tenten seemed to abhor it that it was a bit more tolerable to watch, but something about the idea of Kiba and Tenten being a couple made Neji feel sick to his stomach.

Not only did Neji not like the idea of Tenten being in a relationship, but he didn't like the idea of Tenten being in a relationship with Kiba most of all. Unlike most of their other friends, Kiba had no qualms concerning his irresponsible lifestyle. And although Kiba greatly respected the females of their little group of twelve, any other girl that walked his way was doomed to be victim to his 'smooth' moves. So Neji couldn't blame himself for feeling uncomfortable with Tenten standing so closely to the Inuzuka.

"Neji, why do you look so troubled?" Lee poked Neji's shoulder three times before the latter grabbed the former's hand to cease the incessant action.

"I am not troubled; I never am." Neji rolled his shoulders back and tried to calm himself long enough to paint on a bored expression.

"I doubt Kiba will actually do anything to Tenten. This is just a joke to him, after all," Lee spoke soothingly.

Neji straightened up and sent a glare at the green-clad teen. "What are you implying? Tenten can do whatever she wishes with boys. Who am I to intervene?"

Lee's already large eyes widened considerably, "Neji, are you saying that this does bother you?"

"Did you even hear what I said? I said it _doesn't _bother me."

"Which means it does. Do not lie, Neji. Lying is most unyouthful!"

Neji groaned and dragged his hands down his face, "I really wish your parents didn't let you train with Gai. You've been 'youthful' ever since the sixth grade now."

"And I wish I never change!" Lee chirped out happily.

Instead of responding, Neji just shook his head to himself and watched with a frown once more at Kiba's arm around Tenten. It filled him with such a hate he didn't think was possible to exist in himself; but he decided it must have been since he knew Tenten longer than anyone else and that she was his first real friend. It was only natural for him to be a bit protective over her.

But as Kiba flirted with the girl getting their popcorn, he noticed Tenten looking angrier and angrier. And then he himself was getting angrier and angrier. Even if it was pretend, he didn't think it was noble of Kiba to disregard Tenten's feelings so blatantly.

He was about to speak up, he almost did, really. But Tenten beat him to it and elbowed Kiba _hard. _It was oddly satisfying to see Kiba so stricken and in pain. And the smirk of confidence in the bun-haired girl's expression only made it ten times more enjoyable to watch. Tenten made some offhand comment to the worried-looking blond worker about Taco Bell and walked right on over to himself and Lee; while in the background, Kiba was still hunched over in pain.

_Hn. Serves him right._

"Tenten I had no idea you packed such a vigorous hit for such a dainty flower!" Lee spoke in a surprised fashion. Tenten only spoke in her annoyed voice and pushed on.

"Thanks. Now let's go find that girl and ruin her night because Kiba feels the need to be an ass."

* * *

Kiba had quite tactfully chosen the seats for them in the theater an exact two rows in front of the target girl. She was pretty, Tenten had to admit to herself. She had dark black hair, similar to Sasuke's in a weird way. It was long and curled in a way that suggested she took her time in the morning to get ready. And she was dressed beautifully in some floral skirt and fresh white blouse. She looked pretty, cute, and _feminine. _And despite her self-inflicted code to always be confident in who she was, Tenten couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy upon looking at the girl.

It just seemed too effortless for the girl to be dressing and acting like she was. She was smiling and laughing with her friends and flaunting her perfectly straight teeth every time she grinned. It was almost annoying how perfect this girl was.

Tenten sighed, simply wanting to get the night over with.

"Alright, let's get this started. Neji, Lee- I want you two to go sit somewhere else."

Tenten's eyes boggled at Kiba's absurd suggestion.

"I refuse." She looked over and saw Neji's livid eyes. Well, he didn't seem too happy at all.

"Why not?" Kiba turned to Neji and crossed his arms.

"Because you're dictating tonight enough. Just give it a rest for a bit, will you?"

Kiba sighed, leaning back against the theater chair. "Sorry, no can do. Come on, just go sit somewhere else, will you? I swear as soon as this movie is over I won't ask any one of you three for favors ever again. Pleasssssse?"

Lee took it upon himself to drag the sulking Hyuga to the back corner of the theater to two empty seats. With a satisfied victory-grin, Kiba put a relaxed arm around Tenten, "You should feel lucky I'm offering you a free night with the Kiba-man."

"Kiba, you only paid for my ticket because it was part of the deal. No other reason. Besides, this isn't a date."

Kiba looked over with an excited gleam in his eye, "Speaking of the deal..."

"Don't."

"Don't worry. I told you I wouldn't tell anyone and I will abide by that promise."

Tenten sunk into her seat, "It's just so embarrassing..."

Kiba laughed and threw his head back, bringing a lot of unwanted attention their way. Well, unwanted on her part at least. Kiba was probably soaking up the eyes that were on them. Especially if that included the target girl. Tenten nonchalantly took a quick glance back and noticed that the black-haired girl's eyes were on Kiba. Wow, so his plan was actually working. Shocker.

But Kiba ignored the eyes on them like the natural he was and instead stuck on the topic of Tenten's disaster at Kiba's Halloween party a few months ago.

"So what? All you did was get a little tipsy for the first time and go skinny dipping in my pool. I must say though, you should be relieved I found you and not someone else. You were _crazy._"

Tenten groaned in embarrassment and sank even lower in her seat. "Shut up, Kiba, please."

"Why are you so embarrassed? You have a killer body. From what I saw I'd even say you'd make it into my top five-"

"_Please _stop talking."

"Whatever you say, Ten. Whatever you say."

* * *

Neji couldn't help but scoff bitterly to himself as Kiba's plan actually seemed to be working. Tenten was blushing and cringing at something Kiba was telling her, and all the while that girl two rows back was watching the pair intently. He had to hand it to Kiba, he knew how to get a girl's attention.

"Aw, honey look," Neji heard an older woman one row behind him and Lee coo sweetly, "those two men are out on a date! It's so nice to see them out and about with confidence in their love." It took a full moment before Neji realized the woman was talking about him and Lee. He wanted to be angry, he truly did; and in a way he was. But he couldn't fully blame the older woman for making that mistake seeing as he and Lee were sitting alone together at a chic-flick.

Neji turned around fully prepared to lash out on the older couple and set them straight but the woman caught his eyes and smiled cheekily, "I think it's adorable what you two are doing. You're a lovely couple."

Neji opened his mouth to yell at the woman and her insolence, but Lee beat him to it.

"Why thank you very much, ma'am!" The response seemed to satisfy the woman who turned back to her husband and began talking to him again.

"What the hell was that, Lee?" Neji's fists were clenched so hard they were turning white.

Lee, however, simply shrugged. "I did not want her to feel bad about her assumption. Besides, a compliment is a compliment."

Neji just rolled his eyes and turned back to look at Tenten and Kiba. It appeared that the black-haired girl was watching Kiba shamelessly as the Inuzuka brought Tenten into a half-hug of sorts. And while noticing the girl wore an expression of jealousy as she eyed Kiba and Tenten, Neji noticed that he himself mirrored that expression. And that in itself utterly confused him. He had already told himself that he held no feelings towards Tenten whatsoever; and he knew that was true. But Neji needed to reach a conclusion regarding his feelings of anger towards Kiba tonight and lying to himself would get him nowhere.

Perhaps it wasn't that he was jealous of Kiba's intimacy with Tenten at the moment, but just the physical closeness? Yes, that had to be it. He recalled his own kiss with Tenten and the firey feeling that came with it. He briefly wondered what it would be like to be in Kiba's position and have Tenten leaning up against him as he had an arm around her. The thought alone made him blush a bit, something he wasn't used to at all.

So that had to be it then. He was simply wishing he could be physically close to her like that night at Kiba's party when she kissed him. It probably didn't involve emotions all.

But still, Hyuga Neji was jealous. And that in itself was a realization he assumed he would never experience.

* * *

**Sorry, not much really happened. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Second Time

"Just consider it."

"No."

"Please, Neji, you're being unreasonable."

Neji sighed and shook his head, still not able to get over the fact his uncle still wouldn't leave him alone after all these years he's been attempting to persuade his nephew. In the beginning, it started out as just one simple question, 'Do you want to be the heir to the Hyuga family company?' to which Neji promptly responded 'no'. Then it became an obsession of Hiashi's. After all, it was his fault Hizashi died.

Hiashi got the family business messed up with the once-thriving (and now demolished) Sound gang and their leader sent out an order to kill the CEO, which happened to be Hiashi. However, no one informed the hit man that Hiashi had an identical twin brother who lived around the same parts of town. For that, Neji always fostered a hatred for Hiashi, but it withered down when Hiashi cleaned up the business and righted his wrongs. In the end, Hiashi felt so guilty towards leaving Neji an orphan that he brought him into his home and let him have his own home separate from the rest of them. Neji wasn't so sure this was to make up for the pain caused by having no parents, but rather so Hiashi could avoid the guilt he associated upon seeing Neji. And so Neji continued to be shut out by his uncle and casted aside since the day he moved in. In the end, the only thing Hiashi thought would completely make up for his wrongdoings would be for Neji to take over the family company just like his father Hizashi had always wanted.

But Neji had absolutely no interest in taking over the company or going to study abroad at Suna University which specialized in business. No, Neji didn't have any interest in the family's source of wealth at all. He'd honestly rather just go to Konoha University for some other field along with Tenten and Lee, who were both practically accepted in advance. However, Hiashi was so guilt-ridden even after all these years that he just couldn't give up on giving Neji the business; it was the only way Hiashi would get the guilt off of his chest.

So now he was sitting down in the Hyuga's family room in the main mansion listening to Hiashi rant about the opportunities Neji would have if he took over the corporation.

"Neji, don't you understand? The business life would be perfect for you!"

Neji frowned, not at all enjoying the topic he had spent years stuck on. All he wanted to do was get out but Hiashi wasn't letting him.

"Neji. Please understand the circumstances. You're all I have to pass the business on to..."

"That is completely untrue. You have two perfectly suited daughters."

Hiashi sighed and drew his hands to his face in frustration; "Neji, they're _girls. _They couldn't handle the pressure or high-stress situations. Hinata and Hanabi are too... _fragile._"

Neji let out a cold laugh, "You call the situation high-stress and yet you expect me to drop everything to pick it up as a sad form of a legacy? Besides, I doubt you understand how _not _fragile your daughters are. Perhaps you should have more faith in them."

"How dare you?! They are my daughters and I know them better than anyone!" Hiashi was standing now, his fists at his sides. Yet he seemed to realize his emotions were getting the best of him and sat down. "Neji, I just want you to be happy."

"Then stop trying to get me to agree to take over the business when you retire. It's not what I want."

Hiashi closed his pale eyes and took a deep breath, "Just think about it, okay? And before Neji could even mutter out a response or retort, Hiashi was out of the room, leaving Neji alone on the plush sofa.

Neji groaned aloud and slunk back into the cushiony abyss, completely trying to let the silence overtake him and relax. He couldn't allow Hiashi to persuade him by pestering him constantly. Neji wasn't one to give in to beggars, and he wouldn't start now. He sat for a few seconds before deciding he should go since he was already late to go meet up with Lee and Tenten. But just as he was about to get up, he heard a soft sneeze coming from the corner of the room that led into one of the many halls.

Curiously, Neji got up and stalked over to the corner where the noise sounded from. He noticed the small shadow first, and immediately realized who it was eavesdropping on the prior conversation between him and Hiashi.

He didn't want to give her a reason to run off, so instead he simply called for her calmly, "Hanabi, come out from there."

Hesitantly, the youngest Hyuga shifted until her form was poking out from the side of the doorframe. She was biting her lip and playing with her long dark hair, signaling that she was most likely embarrassed to have been caught.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quietly, "but father was talking loudly and I wanted to know what was happening and-"

"Quit apologizing, Hanabi. Come over and sit for a while. I feel like I don't see you anymore."

Hanabi, looking relieved that Neji wasn't mad, walked over with a bit of her usual confidence and sat down on the sofa across from the one Neji had sat back down in. She relaxed into the cushions a bit and nodded, indicating that she was ready to talk. Just like Neji, she was sharp for her age and was well aware that even though this conversation was just to 'catch up' that it would end up in the direction they both knew it would: the family company.

"So are you excited to start high school in a few months?"

Hanabi nodded slowly, "I suppose. I just hope that I can stay top of the class. And what if they don't choose me as class president..."

"Calm down, Hanabi. You overwork yourself too much." Neji rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It's called being prudent! And I need to be smart to get into Suna University when I'm older!" Suddenly her eyes got wide and she looked down with a frown.

Neji frowned as well, "What was that?"

"I said... I said I want to go to Suna University."

"Oh? And why is that?" Neji smirked and knew by the scowl his younger cousin wore that she knew he was fully aware of her motives.

Hanabi sighed and looked around the room to make sure her father was long gone. "Neji, do you promise not to tell Father?" Neji nodded. "Both Hinata and I know full well that you don't want any part in the family business. But Neji... to be the head of the business has been my dream for years. I've always wanted to own the business but I'm too- too-"

"Fragile?" Neji completed the sentence for her. He realized just then how hard it must have been for her to overhear her own father call her that. It was ironic too, seeing as Hanabi was the least fragile out of the three Hyuga teens. She was strong and mentally guarded. Her father just didn't like seeing her that way, and it showed.

"Yeah. Father just doesn't understand how well suited I am for the position."

Neji let a small smile overtake his lips, "Hanabi you work harder for your dreams than anyone else I know... well almost everyone," Neji silently chuckled at the thought of Naruto and Lee who constantly trained and through the years had gained his respect, "I'll make sure I let your father know just how much better you'd be as the head of the business than I ever would."

With those words, Hanabi's pale eyes brightened and she jumped up and down in her seat before springing herself and launching over at Neji. He didn't even have time to prepare himself before Hanabi's arms were wrapped around him and she was pulling him side-to-side in an overly-energetic hug.

"H-hey! Let me go!" he laughed as he tried pulling her off to no avail.

"Thank you so much Neji! I owe you big time!"

He looked down at the black hair up against his chin, "If you really want to repay me then you can get off me."

She pulled back and displayed her grin. She pet his head and ran off in the direction of her bedroom leaving Neji alone once again. He got up, still smiling, and shook his head as he walked towards the back door. He headed towards the guest house so he could get a sweatshirt before Tenten and Lee came to pick him up. But along the way he couldn't help but be thankful that there was a large possibility Hanabi and himself could help each other out in this situation, and he would be free of his uncle's pestering in the near future.

* * *

Neji, Tenten, and Lee all sat around a table at Ichiraku's Restaurant, flipping through the menu even though practically every person in Konoha knew it by heart. Neji was politely sipping his water and waiting patiently for the waitress, Lee was smiling and pointing out all the happy-looking people that littered the restaurant, and Tenten was looking troubled as she debated between getting the triple-threat burger or the monster house burger. Neji shook his head, mentally informing the girl that she should feel lucky she had such a high metabolism. If she didn't then she may have ended up like Choji.

"Ughhh, why is this decision so hard?" Tenten whimpered as she flipped back to the burger page. With a frustrated groan, she dropped the menu, "I hate decisions."

"Just flip a coin," Neji muttered with a roll of his eyes. He just wanted to order and get it out of the way, but they had already told the waitress to give them another few minutes about three times.

"No, no. I need to learn to do these things on my own. Alright, I'm going with the monster burger."

"A youthful choice indeed," Lee praised.

Neji questioned the sanity of his two best friends and wondered how on earth he ended up always hanging out with two such... _colorful_ people. But he couldn't complain since they were the ones to save him from his own solitude when he was younger and since he, despite what many may believe, genuinely enjoyed their company.

Ichiraku's, known for their quick service and delicious food, was never one to disappoint. They had ordered, waited, and received their dinners all within the timespan of thirty minutes; and that was on a _busy _day.

The three of them spent their time talking, chewing, and laughing (Tenten and Lee laughing more than Neji, admittedly) and it was, as always, a good time. But when that one forbidden topic was brought up by Lee, it was Tenten who choked on her burger and Neji who nearly did a spit-take all over Lee.

"W-what?!" Tenten asked with wide brown eyes at Lee.

Neji couldn't _believe _that Lee would say such a thing. Lee, however, seemed confused and unsure of what he said wrong.

"All I asked was if that was both of your first kisses at Kiba's party a few days ago..." Lee looked back and forth between Tenten and Neji, curiosity evident in his big round eyes.

"Uh.." Both Neji and Tenten made the mistake of sparing a glance at each other and blushing. They immediately ceased eye contact and looked back at Lee.

Neji silently cursed himself for deciding to sit next to Tenten instead of Lee when he got into the restaurant's booth. The awkward atmosphere was not easing with her so close to him... and the memories of what the kiss was like wasn't helping his blush either.

"Well was it or was it not?" Lee pushed. Neji made a mental note to slap some sense into Lee later on for not picking up on other people's discomfort. It was evident that Neji and Tenten didn't want to approach this topic, but it was becoming clear that Lee wouldn't be having any of that.

"Um... yeah," Tenten gulped and spoke out quietly. Neji noticed that she was doing everything in her power to not make eye contact with him, "Yeah it was for me," she finished.

Neji's eyes narrowed at Lee and he crossed his arms, "Yes. But I do not see why that concerns you."

"I'm sorry... I was just curious..." Lee now looked on the verge of tears and as Tenten attempted to sooth him and assure him that it wasn't a silly question, Neji just leaned back and rolled his eyes. This was _not _what he signed up for tonight.

And as if the entire situation couldn't get any more awkward and uncomfortable, a certain someone decided to take that moment to walk over to their table and get the three teenagers' attention with a loud cough.

* * *

Tenten was in the middle of consoling Lee when a loud cough erupted in the air. She turned her head to see the last person she wanted to be there at the edge of their table.

"Hey, Tenten. Didn't expect to see you here."

Suigetsu was grinning and had his hands on his hips in a slouchy stance. He was wearing a purple hoodie and white jeans, so he (hopefully) wasn't on a date in that attire. Despite her mind being clogged by other thoughts, Tenten couldn't help but wonder what he was doing there.

"Uh, hey?" she swallowed and sat up straighter, not wanting to seem rude.

"Hey. Mind if I sit?"

_Oh dear lord._

"Um, yeah. Sure, go ahead." Suigetsu scooted in next to Lee and made himself comfortable. Tenten could practically feel Neji tense up beside her but instead chose to ignore it. After all, Neji just may be concerned that sitting across from Suigetsu would lower his IQ or something.

"So, what are you three doing here?" Suigetsu asked, stretching back.

"We _were _having dinner. The three of us. You know."

Tenten whipped her head around to stare at Neji. His words were laced with a venom she had long since heard in his voice, and that alone was enough to tell her there was something about Suigetsu that Neji didn't like very much.

"Oh..." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at Neji's comment but shook it off and turned to Tenten, "By the way Tenten, I know you said you weren't really looking to date or anything but I just got two tickets to see-"

"If she said she wasn't looking to date then I believe whatever you're about to offer lies within the category of what she doesn't want."

Tenten elbowed Neji's rib under the table and sent him a direct and hard look. Just because she told Suigetsu she didn't want to date him didn't mean she didn't think he was a nice kid. Being mean to him like that was just cruel. She looked over to see Suigetsu's wounded face and she immediately felt bad.

But why was the kid here anyway? The whole situation had Ino written all over it.

Come on, the two 'random' tickets, the fact Suigetsu knew where she would be and that he was here alone, the way he was addressing her as if it were all rehearsed.

Tenten would make sure to have a little chitchat with Ino later. But for now...

She felt too sorry for the poor kid. Neji was, for some odd and unknown reason, being completely rude to him, and he didn't deserve it. Besides, what could one date do? She realized right then and there that Ino wouldn't give up until Tenten went on a date with him, so she decided it would be best for everyone if she just agreed to one little date. It would make up for the rude comments Neji dished out and would silence both Suigetsu and Ino... hopefully.

"You know what, I think I can go. Just this once."

Tenten saw all three boys' eyes widen and she immediately wondered if she made a mistake. But the damage had already been done and there was no going back.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up Saturday at eight." He got up and started walking towards the exit, calling back over his shoulder, "Bye Tenten, bye Lee, bye Meji!"

"Goodbye my new friend!" Lee called after him.

Beside her, Tenten noticed Neji's eye twitch at the mispronunciation of his name and she giggled. She hated to admit it, but the livid look in his eye was kind of amusing. Between Neji's attempts to remain calm and Lee's good-natured grin, Tenten could almost forget that she had just broken her own rule.

She agreed to go out on a date.

And with one of Ino's offer-boys.

* * *

The rest of the dinner had been filled by Tenten and Lee laughing and joking about everything going on in life while Neji sat quietly against the booth, smirking occasionally when he couldn't help it. That was the thing Tenten liked the most about her two best friends. They were not only weird (she'd be lying if she said any of her friends weren't in some way weird) but they were unique and she never tired of being around them.

She knew that they were watchful over her, much like the rest of the boys in their group were over the girls. Tenten usually hated that since it seemed to her to be sexist and implying they were weak and couldn't handle themselves. However, in this case it pissed her off even more.

It happened so suddenly that she was caught off guard. Amidst one of the conversations they were having about how water always tasted better with crushed ice, Neji had managed to tactfully draw the subject of water to swimming, then from swimming to the school's swim team, then from the school's swim team to Suigetsu, then from Suigetsu to his distaste of the idea of her agreeing to go on a date with him.

"Tch, like you didn't make that clear before," Tenten mumbled as she stuffed a fry in her mouth and rolled her eyes. Neji sent one of his trademark glares over at her and she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"I have no idea what you're speaking of."

"Psh! That's rich. Seriously, you practically told him to get lost."

Neji looked almost offended by the truth she was dealing. "You know very well that he deserved it. He isn't a good person, Tenten. People like him aren't good news."

"If I may interject-" Lee was abruptly interrupted by a pissed off Tenten and her twitching eye.

"What the hell did he even do that would prove your little hypothesis, huh? Why do you even care who I date?"

Neji's eyebrows raised and his lips thinned in a straight line. "I don't care," he stated with a strained voice.

Tenten ignored the hurt she unreasonably felt with his words. She really shouldn't care whether or not he involved himself with her life. After all, it was her business and she was always trying to get his and Lee's nose out of her matters concerning boys. But the slight disappointment wouldn't stop nagging in her chest. It took all her willpower not to pout just so she could utter the words "You're sure as hell not acting like it."

Finally Lee took advantage of the awkward silence and coughed awkwardly, hoping to speak without being interrupted this time.

"Neji, Tenten, we must all remember the important thing here: friendship should not be squabbled with harsh words. Be nice to each other and remember that friendship is like a youthful flower in the sun on a warm spring morni-"

"Please stop," Neji and Tenten pleaded in unison, both knowing Lee's whole speech already. They had been the victims of Rock Lee's inspirational and overly-dramatic little monologues for about six years now and already knew where this was going. But Lee was Lee, and he wouldn't be held back by their discouraging pleads.

Instead, Lee let out a hearty chuckle, "Oh how you two joke. You never fail to make me smile!"

Shrinking in her seat, Tenten was just thankful that Lee's stupid little improvisation spared her from hashing any more harmful words at Neji. Now she just had to survive the rest of their night together ignoring the pestering question that was sitting like an obtrusion in her head.

Why _did _Neji care if she went on a date? And why did _she _care if he acted like he didn't?

* * *

Neji had calmed down considerably after his and Tenten's brief argument at Ichiraku's. The truth of the matter was that he didn't even know himself why he cared so much. He tried passing it off to himself as brotherly concern for his best friend but soon realized that wasn't quite it. It wasn't really normal for someone with a platonic concern to feel jealousy upon the idea of a girl going on a date with a perfectly suitable young man. However, that was exactly what Neji was feeling.

He had to eventually figure out and solve this complexity that was his thoughts; but at the moment his mind was too muddled with confusion to sort it all out. Somehow, Neji had figured there was a painfully obvious answer to what he was feeling, and he knew he could figure it out if he wanted to. But instead, he found his subconscious self ignoring the painstakingly obvious conclusion and rather forming a bunch of preposterous postulates in his mind. The list of reasons he had surmised for feeling uneasy with the idea of Tenten dating Suigetsu had ended up containing such hypotheses as:

1) Having, at some point in the past, a negative confrontation with Suigetsu or one of the other swimmers and had forgotten, yet was now recalling the negative connotations with such people.

2) Considering it part of his honor as both a male and a Hyuga to make sure his friend only received the best of the best when it came to male counterparts.

3) He didn't like the way Suigetsu always grinned with those sharp teeth.

4) (The most likely conclusion) He had, as of late, began harboring more than just platonic feelin-

Neji decided he didn't like thinking of these possible conclusions and instead focused on the starry sky.

It was tradition for the three of them; Neji, Lee, and Tenten would go out every once and a while after the sun had set and it was late at night and would drive in Tenten's old car up the dubbed 'Hokage Mountain' and park right at the edge of one of the more concealed points of the summit. Tenten had once said this was the best place to hang out and go star-gazing since it also was concealed left to right by trees growing on the mountain and had a spectacular view of the town of Konoha. It was breathtaking at night. Lights were on all over town and contrasted with the black night air. The stars were shining and the three of them were so high up that Konoha seemed so distant to them.

"It's so nice up here," Tenten whispered, effectively drawing Neji out of his thoughts. He cringed at the feeling he was getting in his chest at the way she airily breathed out the words and reclined back against the windshield of her car. Lee dropped his head down to stare at Tenten from his spot atop the roof of the car, his eyes about level with hers only upside down.

"Tenten, I agree!" he cheered with an award-winning grin and a sparkle coming from his shiny teeth.

Tenten giggled and rolled her eyes, "Dude, it's like you're going to Spiderman kiss me right now."

It took Lee a moment to realize that Tenten was referring to their position from his spot on the roof of the car and her spot on the hood and his form as he leaned over her head. He let out a laugh and she poked his nose before he returned to sitting upright and staring down at Konoha.

Neji fought the not-so-foreign, yet kindled with a new kind of rage, desire to slap Lee senseless.

"Neji are you okay? You look like you're about to burst into flames or something."

The Hyuga whipped his head to his left to glare at Tenten and crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly fine."

She winked, "Sure you are."

Once again Neji found himself taking a deep breath to relieve his god-forsaken pounding heart and instead did as Lee was and stared off into the night and down at the town below them from their spot on the 'Hokage mountain'.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing right now..." Lee sighed with content, his eyes shut almost dreamily.

Tenten let out a laugh and Neji turned his head to look at her as she voiced her thoughts, "I could probably tell you. Naruto is eating ramen, Choji is eating anything, Sakura is probably kissing a pillow with Sasuke's face taped onto it, Sasuke is probably brooding, Shikamaru is ignoring Ino's tenth phone call of the minute, Hinata is probably blushing at the thought of Naruto shirtless, Kiba is on a date with that chic from the movie theater, and Shino... Shino is... uh..."

"No one will ever know, Tenten. It is okay," Lee assured and Tenten burst out laughing, causing even Neji to smirk.

"Heh, I guess I can't really know for sure what they're all doing right now."

And then silence overtook the trio for a good five minutes. It was spent by the three of them just thinking to themselves, all of different things. It was a peaceful summer night and it was spent as any other, being full of a stillness that brought joy with the dark and starry sky. But the peace was soon interrupted as a ringtone broke the quietness and filled the air around them.

Both Neji and Tenten turned to look up at Lee at his spot atop the car roof, recognizing his ringtone. Lee was fishing through his pockets to pull out the loud device and press the answer button.

"Hello! Rock Lee here!" Neji rolled his eyes at his boisterous friend and his obnoxious shouts of excitement. No matter what he was doing, no matter how simple the task, it was always energetic for Lee.

The quiet came once again as Lee listened to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Alright! I shall be there in fifteen minutes! If I do not make it there in that allotted time, then I will run five laps around Konoha tomorrow when the sun rises!" Lee promptly ended the call and looked at his two friends apologetically.

"I am so sorry, my dear friends. But my mother is experiencing an issue with a leak in our kitchen. I must go assist!"

Tenten nodded, "Alright, it's fine if we cut it short tonight." She hopped off her car and as she was getting ready to open the driver's side door Lee stopped her by shaking his head.

"No need, dear Tenten. I shall run to my house from here! It will be excellent training to make Gai Sensei proud!"

Tenten's eyes boggled, "You aren't seriously going to run down Hokage mountain and through Konoha at this time of night, are you?"

Neji smirked, "Of course he is. You're acting as if he hasn't already done it before."

Ignoring the Hyuga, Tenten just tapped on her car, "Come on Lee, just let me take you home."

"No need! I am at the glorious peak of my youth and it would be an insult to both Gai Sensei and myself if I do not push my limits."

Neji shook his head while wondering what on earth made Lee so obsessed with the green-clad gym teacher at their school who also happened to teach Lee his fighting techniques. All three of them had taken a few of his classes for the hell of it when their middle school offered either one day a week of training with Gai as an alternative of any gym class all year. However, the school board quickly found out about Gai's... _intense _ideas of training and soon took away that option and forced the students to participate in gym class no matter what. But while Neji and Tenten didn't stick with it too much, Lee went to the studio that Gai ran part-time in the mall and would train there all the time. And eventually, Lee had become a mini-version of Gai himself. And to make it worse, Gai had transferred from the middle school to teach at Konoha High last year, meaning more time for the three of them to encounter him.

But even when Gai wasn't around, Neji realized that Lee was always looking to him as inspiration. So now, when Lee swore he would run down the hill and through town as Tenten tried to persuade him not to, Neji knew that Lee wouldn't be changing his mind.

"Just let him go, Tenten. He won't be pleased otherwise." Lee nodded cheekily and hopped off the car, giving Tenten a quick hug and Neji a smiling nod as a farewell and began running at an inhuman speed through the thick forest of trees.

"He's insane," Tenten breathed out as soon as Lee was gone. Neji nodded in agreement and rolled his neck to crack it.

Neji inwardly let himself have the pleasure of a knowing smile. If he were with anyone else, being alone with him would have created an awkward atmosphere. After all, he rarely spoke and when he did it was with very little passion. But Tenten was different, and very _very _persistent. She was the one who had pulled him out of his stubborn shell when they were only eleven or twelve. He was so isolated and angry with the world, yet she never gave up on him. And eventually he broke and had become so accustomed to her outgoing nature that along the way they had become friends, and then even best friends. And he never really told Tenten or Lee, but he was so grateful for them and would forever be in their debt.

"So Neji," he felt the corner of his mouth turn upward at her playful tone, "what's new with Mr. Long Hair?"

He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands beside him on the hood of the car. He knew she loved poking fun at him, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her to stop in fear that one day she actually may. So instead he took the safest root possible...

"Hn."

She sighed, "What other response was I expecting?"

A few moments passed before something entirely different happened. He felt her hands wrap themselves in his hair and he stiffened at her action. He wasn't exactly sure why either. She always tried playing with his hair, and he always warned her not to. But for some peculiar reason he couldn't fathom doing such a thing this time around. Instead he focused purely on her warm hands threading themselves through his long brown hair as she sniffed out in a sound of amusement, "Seriously, what shampoo do you use?"

He tried to give back a biting retort, and he was close to doing so, but her fingers began moving in his hair and nearly massaging his scalp in a way that was practically unholy. Was letting one's best friend run their hands in one's hair supposed too feel this nice? He would have thought an answer to that question as well but she interrupted his thoughts once more as her long fingers came in contact with the back of his neck chillingly, causing him to freeze in his place.

"Can I braid it?" she asked with a childish smile. It wasn't the first time she had asked. Tenten loved fidgeting with things and could never sit still, and eventually she began enjoying the art of braiding. But since Tenten never took down her hair from her buns, she was left with braiding Ino and Hinata's hair whenever she had a chance. But her prized goal was to let Neji, the boy with perfect hair, let her braid it to her heart's content.

And up until now Neji had been so adamant about not letting her, else she would damage his male pride.

But now, in this moment, he was too caught up in her spell as her hands caressed his hair and at moments would swipe across his head and neck, that he couldn't imagine giving up the opportunity to let it continue.

"Fine," he muttered.

Much to his discontent, Tenten froze and ceased her fidgeting, "Wha- but you _never _let me when I ask!"

"Then why are you giving up the opportunity the only time I'll allow it? Besides, I'd rather you do it when no one else is here to witness my humiliation."

Tenten grinned and immediately slid all the way over until she was directly behind him with her hands in his silky tresses, completely removing the small hairband he used to keep his hair in its low ponytail. "Not gonna argue with that logic."

He shut his eyes and foolishly allowed himself to give in and enjoy her hands working in his hair; tugging slightly on the stands, grazing his scalp, and eventually brushing against his upper-back.

Once again this left Neji to ponder why he was enjoying it so thoroughly, and once again he found himself dismissing the notion and instead focusing on the moment. He had all the time in the world to wonder what had shifted concerning his thoughts of Tenten as of late.

He knew what had really caused it, it was that damn kiss at Kiba's party those few nights ago. Ever since she kissed him he hadn't been able to ignore those random moments he thought of perhaps doing it again. Being close to her was something he found himself yearning for, only kindling the jealousy he felt when he saw Tenten pretending to be Kiba's date the other night or when Suigetsu spoke to her. Her proximity just did something to his heart he didn't care to consider. He imagined what it would be like to kiss her again, only this time with him participating.

"All done!" she chirped happily and moved away from her spot behind him and back to his left. He frowned at the loss of contact of her hands in his hair, but instead felt the long braid that fell down to his upper-back.

"It's girly," was all he said.

Tenten was laughing again, and Neji realized just how nice a sound it was. Why had he never realized that before?

"I know. You almost look more feminine than me. Here, I'll take it out..."

She shook her head with a smile as she unraveled her work. "It was just nice to have the opportunity," she admitted as soon as his hair was back to its usual straight style and tied up at the end, "your hair is far nicer than anyone else I know."

He didn't know whether he should be insulted or feeling complimented, because in a way he was feeling both. But if she thought his having nice hair meant it was fun to braid it... then who was he to stop her from doing so?

"So, Neji," she smiled innocently again, "I never asked, does it bother you knowing I have a key to your house?"

He stilled and turned to her, his frown evident. "You still have it?"

She threw her head back and laughed with ease. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small silver object and dangled it between her fingers, "Of course I do! I'm just as bad as Naruto when it comes to having leverage, you know."

His expression hardened and he held out a hand, "Will you just give it back."

She smirked, causing him to frown further, "Make me."

"Does it really please you to know that I'm finally at your mercy?"

"Hell yeah it does."

It may have been her tone, the way she was saying those words with such a defiant and challenging tone, but it was making him gulp and that was something Hyuga Neji never did. And he was thoroughly enjoying and hating the way she was threatening him in such a way.

"Just give it back," he demanded, praying she wouldn't detect the way his voice wavered.

"I don't think so," she grinned, pulling the key a bit further away from him.

"That's it, I've had enough," he reached a quick arm out for the key, but Tenten had catlike reflexes and moved her hand out of the way, sitting up a bit straighter realizing he may actually put up a fight.

"So that's how you want to play then, huh?" Tenten clutched the key and Neji tried grabbing her hand and prying it open but she shoved him back and laughed. "Oh my sweet cheese on crackers, you were actually going to try to take it by force! Who knew a Hyuga would play dirty?"

She slipped out of his grasp and to the opposite side of the hood of the car. Neji's features set, his pale eyes narrowing in determination. This meant war. He once again blindly reached out and almost closed his own hand around the hand she held the key in. With a teasing giggle, she pulled back.

Having had far enough, Neji practically tackled her. Each of his hands were encasing both of her wrists to avoid her from moving, and he was practically leaning over her as her form was pushed against the windshield of her car. He was hunched over her with a satisfied smirk and her eyes were wide and full of shock. It took him a full moment before realizing why.

Their position, although he had entered it quickly and without thought, could be considered quite provocative.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something, but it immediately shut when she realized that even she didn't have anything to say that would cause this to be any less awkward. Their faces were so close they were practically a breath away.

And then it happened.

Neither of them was sure who started it, but both were leaning towards the other ever so slowly. It seemed like forever until their lips finally met, eliciting a spark from each of them. It was odd, how quickly the two of them went from teasing to a kiss, and even odder how natural it felt. One would consider two best friends of six years to not be so calm about suddenly kissing, yet for them it didn't seem weird at all.

Then again, it may have been because their minds were currently preoccupied.

Their heads were angled, deepening the kiss rather than pulling apart like they both knew they should have. But it was a stupor neither could pull themselves from, and instead of stopping the kiss they only pushed it further.

Neji was the first to make a move and let go of her wrists which he had previously been grasping. The small silver key fell against the cool metal of the car's hood and hit with a clang. But that troublesome key was long forgotten by the two teenagers and their current activity. Neji took his now-freed hands and brought them up to her shoulders, grasping at the simple red fabric of her shirt there and digging his fingers into the skin that lay underneath the fabric. Somehow, this caused Tenten to shiver against him and breaking her out of the haze. Now instead of just sitting there like a frightened animal, she brought her arms up and set them around his neck.

The whole ordeal seemed to last for eternity, yet could have only been within the timespan of a few minutes. But they both couldn't breathe through their noses any longer and broke apart, yet kept their lips only a centimeter apart. It took Neji a minute before he could gather the courage to open his eyes and look at her. Upon realizing just how close her big brown eyes were to his pale ones, he lurched back and looked just as surprised as she was.

And then the awkward part came. He didn't even remember how it started... She was just close and she had his hands in his hair braiding it and then she was teasing him with the key then they ended up in too close of a proximity and he could only remember that night at Kiba's party when she kissed him; and he wanted nothing more than to bring that memory of her soft lips against his back to life. And she seemed to not be too hesitant or resistant because she was leaning towards him as much as he was to her.

But now that it was all over, the realization of what they had just done settled in for both of them. Not knowing how to proceed, Neji just cleared his throat and backed away slowly, dropping off of the hood of the car.

It was silent, but the first person to break the tension was Tenten.

She sighed and shut her eyes, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Just like him, she clearly wasn't aware of the proper protocol for kissing one's best friend. So dumbly he nodded, and got into the passenger seat and shut the door as she hopped off the car and got in the driver's side. As she started up the car and backed out of their spot on the cliff and down the path towards Konoha, he came to terms with one crucial thing.

That... _thing _that he couldn't place before about his feelings towards Tenten... was a liking.

And it was most definitely _not _the platonic kind.

* * *

**Uh oh, the mayhem truly starts... **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Naruto. **

**Anjo-san: I'm sorry that Suigetsu isn't working for you XD Don't worry though, he won't be a major part in the story after the next chapter or so.**

**lovecrazybb: Already on it ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Tenten drove home as calmly as she possibly could with Neji in the seat beside her. It was a bit hard to remain calm, however, when the place they had just been kissing was directly in front of them.

She felt dirty to be honest. It started off innocently enough. She had begun playing with his hair like she always liked to, twirling it around her hands. But for some reason it seemed different tonight. While braiding his hair, she soon was caught up in the heavenly feel of his silky tresses and his scent. And then he had let her braid it, and she got to feel more of it. After she was done, she was so disappointed that she jumped on the opportunity to _un_braid it just to be able to feel his hair. But then she had to retract, and was on the other side of the hood of the car. To much of her chagrin, she felt disappointed when they were once again separated by the air between them.

And she knew it was wrong; he was her _best friend. _But she wanted to be able to be close to him again. All she could think about was that night at Kiba's party when she impulsively kissed Neji just to get Naruto off his back. And even as she told herself nothing changed, she realized as she braided his hair that it had. She never before felt such a tingly feeling in her heart when she was close to him, never entertained the idea of it. But tonight all she could think of was that kiss and how she enjoyed it.

And how she wanted to kiss him again.

But she knew he only looked to her as a friend, and he wouldn't like the idea of them kissing as much as she did. But she just needed to be close to him in any way possible. So she did the only thing she could think to do and pulled out his house key and taunted him with it, thanking past-Tenten that she had never given it back to Neji. Just like she had hoped, he had gotten close to her in an attempt to retrieve the key. All she could do was giggle and retract her hand.

Oh yes, Ino would be having a field day if she knew Tenten was giggling and flirting and trying as hard as possible to be close to a boy. Tenten was disgusted with herself, and wondered if Neji noticed that what Tenten was doing could be qualified as flirting. She sure as hell prayed he _didn't._

After a minute or so of teasing, she somehow wound up pressed against where the hood of the car and the windshield met with Neji smirking above her. With wide eyes, Tenten wondered if Neji noticed the implication of their position at all. She wanted closeness... but she didn't think she'd get this far.

But something in Neji's eyes changed, something she didn't know how to place. She didn't want to scare him, for she knew he had no desire to be close to her in any way other than as friends. But she couldn't help it, and she started to lean forward to close the short distance between their lips.

When she did, she was shocked to find that he immediately began moving his lips in response, eagerly almost. He unhanded her wrists and instead locked his hands on her shoulders and angled their mouths more. It took her a full moment to realize that she was kissing Neji, and that for some reason he seemed to be okay with it. Once she was sure he was completely willing, she began kissing him back. Within a minute, she was sure both of them weren't thinking properly or realizing what they were doing anymore, and their kiss was bordering on making out.

Almost as soon as it started, it ended. Not knowing what else to do to break the silence, Tenten awkwardly cleared her throat and offered to drive him home. Just before she got off the hood of the car, she managed to stealthily sneak the house key (which had fallen from her hand in their previous... actions) and slipped it into her pocket. She knew she'd have a use for it later. It worked like a freaking _charm _this time.

And that led her to her current position where she was driving the car next to Neji in the passenger seat as they both bore the burden of the heavy silence. There was nothing they could say, nothing _to _say as they drove down the hill and through the town of Konoha. When she finally dropped him off, he muttered a quick thanks and sped off into the Hyuga guesthouse in the blink of an eye.

The ride home was full of mostly distracted thoughts on her part. She didn't know what possessed her to kiss him, or why he kissed back. She never had felt anything for him before... maybe it was just a hormonal thing on her part? But that didn't explain the feeling in her heart when she kissed him. Or the way she smiled to herself when she recollected the occurrence of Kiba's party.

Her mind was too muddled and too confused. And her anxiousness didn't ease when she realized she'd be seeing him all summer. The awkward tension was sure to only grow between them unless she managed to convince herself it was all just a detailed dream. But deep down she knew it wasn't, and she knew she'd have to face the consequences of what she did. All she cared about was sorting out her mess of emotions and figuring out how to make sure the six years of friendship she shared with Neji wouldn't go down the drain.

When she parked her car in her driveway and walked up to her one-story home, she took a deep breath and walked in. Zabuza was in the kitchen, sitting at the table and reading a paper.

"Dad..."

Zabuza looked up and his expression immediately became one of worry when he saw his foster-child's expression of pain.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Zabuza put down the paper he had been reading and straightened up in his seat. Tenten slowly walked over to the table and sat in the chair across from him, looking down.

"I... I'm not sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a gentle tone. Tenten shook her head.

Zabuza respected Neji and always liked him. If he ever found out that the honorable Hyuga had practically made out with his daughter on the hood of her own car, well, then Neji may have woken up without some of his assets attached. Zabuza wasn't feared by all the neighbors for nothing.

Besides, there was no way she was going to trouble her foster father with her romantic life, or whatever the hell that kiss would be classified under.

Zabuza seemed to understand her silence, and instead of pressing the matter he only stood up, "I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Tenten couldn't help but smile a little, "Thanks Dad."

* * *

Hinata was in the Hyuga mansion's backyard to get her shoes that she had left out earlier when she saw Neji walking up the driveway to the guesthouse looking quite confused and angered... or some other emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint. With her usual Hinata concern, she walked up to him before he could pass her, since he was traveling at a speed she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with.

"N-Neji..."

Her cousin's head snapped over in surprise to look at her.

"Yes, Hinata?" he tried to manage out in a polite tone. But Hinata saw through his tone and knew that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern written all over her face. She knew he had gone out earlier with Lee and Tenten... so what could have happened to him that put him in this mood?

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, "Absolutely nothing. I'm sorry Hinata, but I'm very tired right now. I have to get going to bed."

Hinata nodded, letting him leave as she watched him slam the door to the guesthouse behind him. She frowned to herself. She knew he was always calm and collected or at the very worst a little irritated. But right now he just seemed troubled and upset, and that was what scared her.

Once she picked up her shoes, the original task that caused her to go into the backyard, she opened the sliding glass door into the mansion and stepped in, closing it behind her.

"What's up his ass?" Hinata heard a voice crack from her right. She gasped and held a hand to her heart in shock, but immediately calmed down when she noticed it was only her younger sister.

"Hanabi, Father doesn't like you speaking like that," Hinata spoke quietly. Although she would be lying if she claimed she wasn't asking herself the same question. "But I don't know what's wrong with cousin Neji."

"He's always so stiff... but he just seems pretty helpless right now from the looks of it," Hanabi smirked.

Hinata looked to her sister and shrugged, "I don't really know."

"I bet I do."

Hinata's brows furrowed as she bit her lip, "What do you think it is?"

"I bet it's a girl that's got him all wound up like that."

Hinata considered Hanabi's proposal and racked her brain for any recollections of girls Neji would possibly be talking to. But Hinata couldn't think of any girls Neji had ever talked to besides the ones in their group of friends, all of which he would have no romantic interest in. Frankly, the only two girls that were available options were Sakura and Tenten. And Hinata knew Neji never showed interest in Sakura whatsoever and that Tenten was and would always be Neji's best friend.

Hanabi snorted, interrupting Hinata's thoughts, "I hope it's Tenten."

Hinata's eyes widened at her sister's words and she glanced over at Hanabi, "W-what?"

Hanabi shrugged and smiled, "What? I've always liked Tenten. She's cool and funny. Neji needs a girl like that." Hanabi snickered once more before turning around to leave, "Well I've got to go and start my summer schoolwork. If you need me, you know where I'll be."

As Hanabi left, Hinata found herself frowning. She always thought her little sister put too much stress on herself, limiting the potential fun she was having in her younger years. And although Hinata wanted the best for her younger sister, she would be a hypocrite to tell Hanabi to be more out there and have fun. And for Neji...

Hinata considered what Hanabi said, tapping her chin slightly at the idea. Neji did seem troubled and he had just gotten home from hanging out with Lee and _Tenten, _who had driven him home. What if Hanabi had a point...

Hinata quickly dismissed the idea. She knew that those two were just friends and that Neji would probably hold no interest in the bun-haired girl. But Naruto _had _said something earlier on about thinking that those two had something between them. And even though Naruto was the only one out of all their friends to think so, he had a thing about being right at times.

The Hyuga girl bit her lip again. Maybe she was just overthinking things.

* * *

Ah, yes. It was that one night a month that Tenten hated more than anything else that could crawl up from the depths of Hell. It was that one night that occurred every month when Tenten wished more than anything she had a suitable excuse to crawl under the covers of her plush bed and stay there all day.

In other words, it was girls' night.

The tradition started about two years ago when Ino decided that the girls of the group needed some time alone away from the men. Of course, Ino's best gal pal Sakura jumped right on board and Hinata was soon to follow claiming it was 'fun to bond'. This left Tenten the only girl who didn't wish to comply.

It wasn't her desire to not be hanging out with the three other girls, since after all they _were _her close friends. What it really was that set her off the idea was what she knew Ino's idea of a girls' night would entail. And oh boy, was Tenten right in assuming so.

The four girls gathered once a month in sleepovers and boy talk and manicures and sob movies and giving makeovers. It was a punishment for something she did wrong in a past life, Tenten was sure. While she wouldn't say she was against all things feminine (she _was _a girl after all) Tenten preferred to _not _sit in a circle on Sakura's bedroom floor while complaining about boys and stuffing their faces with chocolate

... Okay well the chocolate part she kind of liked.

And while Hinata wasn't too bad, Ino and Sakura could really dish out the girl talk. And tonight's little girls' night took place at Ino's house, meaning the blonde had full rein over the night.

Wondering what she'd actually need, Tenten decided not to overdo it. She just wore her pajamas on her way over in what consisted of gray sweatpants and a loose-fitting maroon t-shirt. She knew she'd get hell from Ino when she showed up like that, but she chose comfort over making Ino quiet. Tenten didn't really take much else, just a toothbrush. She also prepared for the worst and decided to put an extra set of hair ties in her buns since Ino had the lovely idea last girls' night to attempt removing them from her hair.

She slipped on her shoes and headed out her bedroom door, stopping by Zabuza in the family room before leaving.

"Bye Dad, see you tomorrow," she chirped while hugging him.

He smiled, "You're going to Ino's tonight right?"

Tenten grumbled to herself. She turned around before opening the door, "Yeah, I am. Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it."

Zabuza chuckled to himself and shook his head. His foster daughter sure was something else.

* * *

The bun-haired girl knocked on the door twice and it seemed to immediately swing open.

"TENTEN! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

Said girl squirmed back as Ino practically lunged at her and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"I'm not even that late..." Tenten managed to choke out as Ino continued suffocating her in a hug. Ino just let her go and began laughing.

"I know. But I have a fun idea of what we can do tonight so get your ass in here and prepare to have a good time!" After a pause she added, "Wait... what are you wearing?" Ino made a disgusted face when she looked at Tenten's outfit, "You know what- never mind. I love you anyway, even if you do dress like an eight year old boy. Come on, let's go inside."

"Of course," Tenten's lips turned up and she followed the blonde inside of the house. Walking to the other side of the house, Tenten saw Ino's mother and father having dinner in the kitchen.

"Hello Tenten," Inoichi politely smiled. Tenten grinned back, always having had a great deal of respect for the ex-cop turned florist. It was kind of funny knowing that people bought flowers at the Yamanaka flower shop when the owner seemed so... masculine.

Ino's mother bolted over and practically picked Tenten up in a hug and twirled her around, "It's been so long, honey! How are you?"

Tenten held back on telling Mrs. Yamanaka that she had just seen her last week, and that she was raising her daughter to be just like her. Instead, Tenten politely nodded and asked her how she was doing.

"Oh, I'm fine dear! I'm sorry for holding you two girls up; now go have fun!"

"We will!" Ino called and tugged on Tenten's arm and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. The blonde's tight hold on Tenten's arm was the only thing that kept her moving along behind her. When Ino threw open the door to her bedroom, Tenten was greeted by the sight of Hinata and Sakura already sitting on the floor and talking to each other. While Sakura had more practical pajamas (black cotton shorts and a red tank top), Hinata was wearing lavender colored silk pants and a matching button up with bunnies all over them. And while it looked a bit silly for a sixteen year old to be wearing, Tenten couldn't help but think it was damn-near the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Come on, we have a lot to do!" Ino urged, tugging Tenten until she joined the other three girls on the floor. She sighed, considering the outcomes and possibilities of the thoughts Ino was most likely entertaining in her mind at that very moment. Chances were she wanted to talk about makeup or boys... and boys were the _last _thing Tenten wanted to think about right now.

"Ino-Pig, I swear that if you don't calm down right now that we're all going home."

Ino dramatically dropped her head and took a deep breath, "Fine. But I'm just excited since we finally have something to talk about that's new."

"What's that?" Hinata asked in a genuine attempt to act polite.

The blonde smiled gratefully at the Hyuga girl, relieved that at least one of her friends was willing to act curious about what she was saying.

"Tennyten is going on a date soooooon," Ino singsonged with shut eyes, a grin spreading across her face.

In response to Ino's outburst, Sakura gasped, Hinata smiled in an attempt to mask her surprise, and Tenten just looked downright flabbergasted.

"Since when do I have a date?" Tenten clenched her fist and restrained herself from lashing out. She definitely didn't remember making a date herself. Knowing Ino, the date was most likely with Suigetsu and...

_Oh._

Tenten's features morphed from that of being shocked and angered to that of regret and remembrance. She recalled telling Suigetsu that she would go to some sort of show (all she remembered was that he spoke of obtaining tickets) due to the immense pity she felt for him. It wasn't _her _fault that Neji was being so blatantly rude to the poor guy. In that split second of wanting to make Suigetsu not feel bad she had agreed to a date and didn't even get the details. But he surely must have told Ino, the mastermind behind the pending relationship.

"Tenten, Suigetsu said you agreed to go out with him this Saturday."

She gulped, "About that..."

Ino scowled, clearly not liking where the bun-haired girl was going with her words. "Tenten, you agreed to go on a date with him so you are most certainly doing so. Got it?"

Tenten dragged her hands down her face and tossed her head back with a groan, "But it was a spur of the moment thing I said 'cause Hinata's cousin over here," she gestured to Hinata who perked up with the mention of her cousin, "was being an ass to him. I don't even know what kind of date Suigetsu wants!"

Ino's scowl shifted to a smirk and she scooted over to Tenten and slung an arm around her, "That's what us girls are for! We'll help you out with it, don't worry."

Tenten really _really _didn't want to go on that date with Suigetsu, especially not after what happened with Neji.

At the thought of Neji, Tenten instantly tensed. She was honestly quite worried about what the status of things between them was going to be. She knew he didn't care about her in that kind of a way; they had been friends too long for that to be a possibility. But she would be lying if she said that although the physical aspect of that kiss had been extremely enjoyable, the way it made her heart feel all warm was most likely something else. And as talented as Tenten was at keeping her emotions bottled up even from herself, she knew that what she felt for Neji was dangerously close to passing into the 'more than friends' category.

Ino must have mistaken Tenten's stiffness for nervousness, because she immediately pulled her into a half-hug.

"Aw, are you scared Ten? Don't worry, I swear I'll help make this work. It's going to be Saturday at the arena. There's gonna be matches between Konoha and Suna, and it's at seven o'clock. I'll tell him to pick you up."

Tenten tried not to whimper at the thought. While the professional fighting between skilled martial artists at the Konoha arena was usually her favorite thing in the world to do, her mind wasn't allowing her to be excited for that. Oh, no, quite the contraire. Ino seemed to have it all planned out to the last detail, so she knew it was too late to cancel without seeming like a- well, horrible person. But what would her father think when some white-haired sharp-toothed kid picks her up for a date? Or even worse... what would _Neji _think? He was sure to find out; Ino never really hid much from the rest of their friends and would most likely be boasting about her plan to get Tenten and Suigetsu together. It wasn't like he had no idea- she _had _pretended to be interested in Suigetsu the other day at Sakura's house around the fire... but she wasn't sure if Neji completely believed her when everyone else did.

Taking a deep breath, Tenten stared at Ino with her most threatening glare, "Ino this is going to be a one time thing. After this you have to stop trying to force me with Sharkboy."

Ino rolled her eyes and reclined against the floor with her arms behind her head, "Honey, you know I don't roll like that. I never do anything half-assed and I don't plan to start now. Besides, you've already admitted that you're willing to give it a shot, remember?"

Hinata must have sensed that Tenten was about to burst and strangle a certain Yamanaka, and out of the goodness of her sweet, sweet heart the girl quickly changed the subject.

"C-can we maybe talk about something now?"

This seemed to do it and Ino was already sitting in an upright position with a definite gleam of excitement in her eye.

"Yes! Boy talk time!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and flicked Ino's forehead, "Pig, you already have a boyfriend, what's the point?"

The blonde shrugged and soon followed with a smirk, "We can always talk about Sasuke," she chirped in a teasing voice. Sakura rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at the blonde's head.

"Come on guys," Tenten begged, "Let's not enable males' stereotypes of slumber parties and start a pillow fight."

Ino brushed off her t-shirt and flipped Sakura off oh-so classily. "Yeah, whatever Double-Buns. Anyway as I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted..._" she sent a glare at Sakura for good measure, "Have any of you made any progress with a boy, or have any ideas of it happening soon?"

Tenten stilled in her spot, her breathing becoming shallow. She feared that with one single wrong movement she would give it all away. But she couldn't have them knowing that she kissed Neji- oh no she _definitely _couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Neji sighed as he sat on the couch in Naruto's basement as all the other guys were entranced by their game of poker. He let out a haughty snort when Naruto bragged about getting a pair of nines when in actuality one of them was a six. It shocked Neji that even someone as dimwitted as Naruto would be able to read a _card_ upside down.

The tradition began around a year ago when Naruto complained that it wasn't fair for the girls to have a special get together night when the boys weren't invited. In response to their female get-togethers, Naruto began the custom of having a 'guys' night' every time the girls got together alone. Neji detested these nights because the males of the group felt it was overly necessary to act more 'manly' when not in the presence of the women. And of course this led to them trying to do what they felt were masculine activities. Of course, Neji wasn't particularly bothered by the prospect of poker, but the things they would say while playing truly disturbed him.

"So, which of the girls would you bang if you could?" Kiba asked out of the blue. The boys all laughed and even Sasuke smirked. The only two who made no reaction were Shino (but that was expected of him) and Neji.

"That's easy for me," Shikamaru drawled, "I'd have to say Ino or else she'd kill me. And I prefer having my head attached."

Naruto made a whipping sound and motion, and Shikamaru slapped him upside the head.

"Hm... that's a hard question though," Naruto admitted as he rubbed his sore head, "I guess I'd say Hinata since she has such big ti-"

Naruto snapped his jaw shut when he noticed Neji's twitching eye and killing intent.

"Oh, sorry Neji, heh," Naruto awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "Kinda forgot she was your cousin for a second."

Neji took a few deep breaths to recompose himself. Not only was it completely obscene to speak of females in such a fashion, but the vulgar way Naruto was referring to his cousin was absolutely unforgivable.

"I'd have to go with Tenten," Neji's head snapped up as he actually processed what Kiba had just said. The Inuzuka shrugged and smirked, "I have to say she's got a hella rockin' body and she knows how to hide it."

Neji felt his eye twitching once again and was holding the poker cards so tight that he was sure they were wrinkling beyond repair. It wasn't like he cared, though; because he was still trying to grasp what Kiba had said in regards to Tenten.

"How would you know, Inuzuka?" Sasuke ridiculed, "it's not like she dresses like Yamanaka. I doubt you've ever seen what Tenten even looks like in fitting clothes or with none at all." Sasuke obviously meant that last part as a joke, but the way Kiba choked on his own spit made everyone freeze.

Kiba immediately flushed and dropped his posture, his face becoming blank. He rubbed his hands together and gulped as if he was hiding something, and Neji knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Yes Kiba," Neji hissed out through clenched teeth, "How _would _you know?"

Everyone slowly turned over to face the furious looking Hyuga and inched away from where he was sitting. Naruto's comment about Hinata started the fire and Kiba just fueled it with his analysis. Kiba shrank in his seat and bit his lip with his oddly pointed teeth.

"Um, it was a figure of speech?" Kiba managed to get out in a way that seemed more like he was asking a question than giving an answer.

Neji smirked in an all-too dangerous manner, "Kiba, you know my eyes are far better than any of yours. I can see a liar from a mile away. Now tell me. What. Did. You. Mean. By. That."

Kiba readied his hands to brace the impact of any hit he would receive, "I can't say! I promised Tenten I wouldn't tell anyone!"

Now _that _got everyone staring with eyes wide in shock and slack jaws hanging down. Neji glared further, and at this point even Sasuke was a little worried which was quite rare. But Neji didn't care if they feared him because they _should. _What Kiba had just implied was that he had seen Tenten's body in a state that wasn't appropriate _at all_; and not only that but that Tenten had asked Kiba to refrain from telling anyone.

That couldn't mean many things, and the one Neji was assuming was causing him to be so enraged that Kiba's head was appearing to him like a mighty fine punching bag.

Kiba noticed the way all the guys were looking at him and realized just how wrong what he said had sounded. "Wait! No, no, no! Tenten and I have never _ever _done anything like that!"

"Then please enlighten me on what occurred," Neji hissed.

Kiba sat up and cleared his throat, "Just don't tell her I told you guys 'cause the only reason she pretended to be my date the other night was because I swore I'd never tell a soul this... But I kind of walked in on her naked once."

Everyone's eyes widened and Naruto began laughing hysterically while Neji looked like he had just been told Kiba liked to kill baby puppies for recreational purposes.

"Wait... so you blackmailed her to help you make a girl jealous and you _still _told us? That's totally evil, man," Choji shook his head and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Blackmailing is a troublesome thing, Kiba," Shikamaru smirked, "But blackmailing and then telling everyone what you promised her you wouldn't is even worse."

Kiba waved his hands in front of himself defensively, "Wait, no! I didn't tell you the whole story so it's not that bad! Just please don't tell Tenten or she'll kill me!"

Shino, as elusive to the conversation as always, chose that moment to pipe up.

"That's not your biggest concern. Why? Because Neji will probably kill you first."

This drew everyone's attention to the fuming Hyuga whose eyeball was still twitching. If looks could kill, Neji would have probably murdered Kiba about ten times over by this point.

But could they blame him? They insulted the honor of his cousin, and then the honor of his best friend. And he was never one to let that slide.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Ahem... so, uh... who would you engage in physical relations with Sasuke?" The change of subject was obvious and did little to relieve Neji of his fiery fury. But everyone else took the bate and turned to look at the exchange between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and shut his onyx eyes.

"Hn. Officer Tsunade for sure."

* * *

Tenten groaned and let her head drop against the floor in Ino's room. She was insanely bored and was contemplating trying to fall asleep when Ino suddenly screeched like a pterodactyl and flailed her arms around.

"Ino, what the hell?" Sakura, who had previously been chatting quietly with Hinata, snapped around and glared at her blond friend.

"Shikamaru just texted me saying Sasuke admitted to wanting to bang Tsunade!"

"The chief of police?" Tenten sputtered out while trying not to laugh at the thought.

Ino nodded exuberantly, "Apparently they're talking about who they would do. And Sasuke said Tsunade."

"WHAT?! HE SHOULD HAVE SAID ME!" Sakura's eyes burned with flames and she started making fists to herself. At that moment it was clear to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata that Sakura was having an argument or conversation with her inner-self and seething. They were used to the pink-haired girl's tantrums, but whenever it involved Sasuke it seemed to be so much more... _intense._

"Chill, you know Sasuke," Ino waved her off.

Hinata nodded, "He may just be afraid of his own feelings."

Sakura seemed to be thankful for their words of encouragement and calmed down a bit, relaxing back against the foot of Ino's bed.

"One day my dear Sasuke will understand that I am the only one that will accept his asshole-ness for all of eternity. Every other girl that chases him would stop loving him after they found out how messed up he is, but would _I_? Hell no. He'll appreciate me someday."

"And if he doesn't you know that we're all willing to assist in a kidnapping," Tenten smiled cheerily. Sakura scoffed but it was obvious she found the notion entertaining as well.

"We are _not _going to kidnap Sasuke."

"M-maybe I could ask Naruto how Sasuke feels about Sakura..." Hinata's face was completely red and she was biting her lip to suppress a smile, "After all, Naruto and Sasuke are best friends and all..."

Tenten's first instinct was to look over at Ino and see how she was taking the news. Ino had that look on her face that just meant _trouble _and Tenten didn't know if she should feel bad for Hinata and Sakura or be thankful that for the first time since summer started she wasn't the victim of Ino's nosiness.

"I have a great idea!" The girls all turned to Ino as she hopped up and down with excitement in her sitting position. "Hinata and Sakura can go hang out and I'll find a way so Sasuke and Naruto end up hanging out in the same place. Then they'll see you and have no choice but for you to hang out altogether. Then when something happens and you four get split up and Sasuke and Sakura will 'accidentally' have a date and Naruto and Hinata can-"

"What are you implying?!" Hinata was even redder than before and Tenten had to gather all of her humanity not to laugh at the girl's enormous crush. Hinata could just be too adorable for her own good sometimes.

"Oh face it Hinata, we all know you've got it bad for that ramen-obsessed idiot." Ino was examining her nails and smirking, and Tenten knew right then and there that Ino was playing the two girls by their hearts like it was nothing. "But if you two don't want dates with your two babes then who am I to-"

Sakura interrupted her and crossed her arms, "How do we know that this would even work?"

Ino's lips twitched up in amusement, "Name one time I didn't get my way."

All of the other girls were silent as Ino nodded in victory.

"That's what I thought. So tomorrow then?"

Hinata and Sakura exchanged worried glances, but the temptation was just too much. Sakura nodded, frowning as she did so, clearly not liking the way she was giving in to one of Ino's plots. Hinata, never one to refuse any of her friends, nodded as well as her typical blush coated her cheeks.

Tenten, on the other hand, was sitting there wide eyed at the mess that was unraveling before her. "You guys are seriously doing this? Ino's crazy; she'll end up getting you two into a giant mess and you know it!"

Tenten was about to further explain why this was so _not _a good idea when she felt Ino's thin hand rest on her shoulder. "But Tenten," the blonde sighed in an obviously false sound of sweetness, "that's why you'll be there too."

"Say what?!"

"I need someone to help me! How's this- you can even take Neji along so you won't get bored. I'll let him in on the plan and he can bring the boys to the location and text you where they are so Sakura and Hinata can go to Sasuke and Naruto."

Tenten frowned, "Why don't you just have Shikamaru do it?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Because that lazy-ass is busy with his parents tomorrow. Besides, he sucks at helping me with this kind of stuff. He says it's too 'troublesome'.

Tenten sighed, "One: Neji would never agree to this. Two: why the hell do you need _me_ anyway?"

Ino shrugged, "It's like a girl bonding activity."

Tenten scoffed, "Yeah, in some creepy, twisted, stalkerish way."

But by the way Ino crossed her arms an raised her eyebrow with that dead-serious look in her eyes, Tenten knew she didn't have a choice. Ino was making her do this ridiculous scheme of hers. Why? Because that damn Yamanaka always got her way.

"Ino you suck."

Ino waved Tenten off and the brunette rolled her eyes. "Girl, you'll be thanking me when Naruto and Hinata have little babies and Sasuke actually realizes Sakura is alive." Both Sakura and Hinata gasped at Ino's words and Tenten slumped back in her chair.

But it was far too late, Ino had won. And not only did she plan to mess with Sakura and Hinata's romantic lives but she was, without realizing, messing with Tenten's too. Because with this whole juvenile plan, Tenten would once again end up spending more time with Neji than for her own good.

* * *

**Sorry nothing really happened this chapter.**

**But I have a cool idea for a Naruhina side thing for this fic! So starting next chapter that will commence. **

**And as for Sasusaku- I'm not hardcore into it but ****I'll add some stuff here and there for any fans of the pairing.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry this is a few days later than it should be! Life can be a hassle, you know the drill. **

**lovecrazybb: Sure, if you want Karin in here somewhere eventually I can definitely make it work!**

**15samcre: Thanks for the review! **

* * *

Chapter 6: A Little Bit of Mischief

Ino was insane.

Scratch that. Ino was batshit crazy.

Tenten often found herself wondering if Ino was mentally still in middle school, but if she had to put to rest any qualms about the blonde's immaturity, it would be now.

Tenten was sitting with Hinata and Sakura at the park around the nearby Konoha carnival, still unsure of why this of all places was where Ino wanted them to all meet up. It seemed too damn cliche of a place for an accidental meet-up. If Ino managed to get her way (which she always did) then Neji would have dragged Naruto and Sasuke here.

Somehow, the idea of Neji asking two of his male friends to accompany him for a nice day at the park made Tenten laugh out loud, gaining Sakura and Hinata's attention.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked with a skeptical look.

Tenten shrugged and turned to look the other way from where they all sat under a tree, "Nothing. It's something I remembered from the other day."

Sakura rolled her eyes but instead of pressing the issue she just looked around the grassy area, "So when do you think they'll pass by?"

Tenten checked her phone, furious that Ino was forcing her and Neji to collaborate to help Ino with this 'plan'. Of course, Ino couldn't know what had happened between the two of them, but it was still pissing Tenten off that she had to be constantly interacting with Neji. She looked at her newest message from him and relayed the information to Sakura and Hinata.

"They're over by where we originally parked... a bit near that carnival over there... At least that's what Neji's saying."

"Ino Pig better be right by saying this is going to work! I mean, yeah, I want to have a date with Sasuke and all but if Ino's wrong it will be _mortifying._"

Hinata nodded in agreement, her eyes downcast and most likely thinking about Naruto. But then again, when _wasn't _she?

Tenten shook her head in exasperation, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Then maybe you should have listened to me and not gone along with whatever Ino's up to!"

"Says the girl going on a date with Suigetsu on Saturday," Sakura mumbled. Tenten rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the girl rather than do what she really wanted to and start up an argument. She knew that bickering would let off some steam from the stress and anxiousness she'd been feeling concerning... other issues... but taking out her negative emotions that clearly involved Neji on someone innocent like Sakura would just be cruel. So she settled for rolling her eyes at Sakura's annoying (yet completely true) comment and stood up from under the tree. She wasted no time in walking towards the parking lot they had originally come from, just assuming that eventually Sakura and Hinata would get the hint and start following her; which they did.

"Care to tell us what the plan after this is?" Sakura chimed up from behind Tenten. The bun-haired girl just shrugged and threw her hands up dramatically while scoffing as she did so.

"You honestly think Ino would tell me? Hell no, she loves having me be just as confused and unsure as you two. The only plus side is that I don't have to go on some impromptu date with a boy who doesn't even know what's going on."

"Once again," Sakura mumbled, "You're going to be doing that on Saturday."

Tenten whipped herself around and crossed her arms, an obvious glare being sent straight towards the pink-haired girl. Hinata slowly and cautiously made her way between the two girls and put a hand on each of their arms. "Please, let's all remember we're friends..."

After a moment of silence Sakura sighed, "Hinata's right. If we should be mad at anyone it should be Ino for making us do all of this without any idea of what's going to happen. All for her own personal amusement."

"Yeah, fuck Ino." Tenten nodded in agreement. Hinata clasped both hands over her mouth, still never used to her friend's crude nature.

"Hey wait..." Sakura's emerald eyes locked on something, and Tenten and Hinata turned around to see what she was looking at, "Aren't those the guys?"

Sure enough, getting out of a car was Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. Naruto and Sasuke both looked completely and utterly confused where as Neji just looked plain pissed. Tenten could understand why though, seeing as he had to ask two of his least favorite friends to go to a park, an oddly romantic suggestion between three men. Even if she felt pity for him, she couldn't help the smirk that came across her face as he crossed his arms and pouted while looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

Well, Ino's plan was working out so far- Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto were all at the park, even if they looked confused or angry. Great, now Tenten just needed to wait for Ino to show up so she could go home and let Hinata and Sakura have their little dates and she could finally be out of-

_Beep._

"Ugh, hold on I'm getting a call," Tenten reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, hoping that it was Ino telling her that she was there and that Tenten could finally go home and let everyone else deal with the dumb idea. Surely enough, it was Ino calling.

"Hey, Ino?"

The voice on the other end awkwardly laughed, "Eheh, hey Tenten. Remember how I said I was going to be there so you could leave?"

Tenten shut her eyes tightly, refusing to open them or else she would realize that she was still there. "Yes. That _is _what you said, Ino."

"Well, um... I kinda knew that I had to stay at the flower shop today so my parents could go to a party..."

"INO!" she harshly whispered through clenched teeth. Sakura and Hinata exchanged concerned glances.

"Look, I'm sorry! I just knew that if I couldn't be there, the only person left that could look over and make sure everything is going well is you!"

"So you tricked me into staying to watch this pathetic mess?"

"Well that's just a mean way of putting it, Tenten."

"But true, right? I mean come on, I have better things to be doing right now!"

"..."

"... Okay fine, I'd be doing nothing. But still!"

Ino huffed on the other line, "Come on, pleeeease? That's why I asked Neji rather than Kiba to take Naruto and Sasuke. So you could have a friend to talk to instead of being bored! And besides, Kiba would probably be making sex jokes the entire time and that's just annoyin-"

"Ino. I don't understand. Why do you even need Neji and me here?"

"It makes it look less like a set up. Also, I need you there in case you need to intervene. Someone's gotta split them up somehow!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, praying that Ino could see it even if they were only talking over the phone, "But _how_ exactly do I go about doing that?"

"I don't know, think of something! You're a smart girl, Tenten. Alright, thanks _so _much for staying to oversee my master diabolical plan! Love you, toodles!"

The line went dead and Tenten was sure this is what someone felt like the moment before they had an aneurism.

"What did Ino want?" Hinata asked quietly, even though it was obvious that Sakura and Hinata already pieced it together through listening to Tenten's half of the conversation. It was clear by the way Tenten was taking deep breaths and physically seething that she wasn't taking the news to well.

"That blond bitch better pay me back _big time," _Tenten took one final breath and recomposed herself, straightening up and shaking her anger off, "Alright, I have no idea what to do but I'll give it a shot. First, we'll go over and act all natural and then I'll-um- I'll... I'll suggest we go over to that carnival that's over near the end of the park," Tenten mentally groaned; great, a whole lot of walking in awkward silence would surely ensue, "And then once we're in the carnival area where it's super crowded I'll figure the rest out. It'll be easier to split up over there though, and not here where there's all this open ground."

"Brilliant observation Sherlock," Sakura rolled her eyes and Hinata placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder, already feeling that the girl was about to flip.

"Got any better ideas?!" Tenten hissed. Sakura shook her head and threw her hands up.

"Nope. So let's see where your ideas get us."

Tenten texted Neji that they were coming, and he looked up to where the girls were before nodding. She seriously wondered what the hell Ino managed to do to get him to agree to this. There was no _way _he did it voluntarily so there had to be some form of leverage involved... she just wasn't sure what it was. But whatever it was, it had to be good if it made Neji agree to go along with one of Yamanaka Ino's ideas.

She noticed Neji nudging Naruto and motioning over to where they were. Sure enough, Naruto brightened up and bolted over to where the girls were approaching them. In no time whatsoever, Naruto was lunging on to Sakura and squeezing her around the midsection.

"Sakura! Hinata! Tenten! You're here too? What are the odds!"

Tenten grumbled, "Yeah, what are the odds..."

"He-hello Naruto..."

"Hey Hinata! What's up?"

Tenten watched as the poor girl's face heated up and prayed to the heavens that she wouldn't pass out. Hinata fainting would really put a halt to her plan- er, Ino's plan. She glanced over at the carnival and wondered how she would convince them to drop everything and go over there. Luckily, the carnival had been to town for two days already and it was pretty noticeable from where they were standing. Naruto was her only true hope at this moment. If only he would-

"OOH! GUYS! CARNIVAL!"

Perfect.

* * *

Neji sighed and crossed his arms as he stood in the middle of this hell-fest called a carnival. It came to Konoha at the beginning of every summer, so he wasn't sure why Naruto had never dragged the lot of them there before. After all, the whole thing could be defined as Naruto's scene. There was food, worthless games, and idiotic theatrics. It was exactly the kind of thing the ramen-obsessed idiot would be into. But now that the opportunity was right before them, he wasn't surprised that Naruto jumped right on it.

Tenten was smart, and he knew her idea the whole time was to get them to the carnival where it was crowded and everyone could be easily split off into pairs without it seeming set up. And he knew if Tenten wanted to, she could easily split them up. But the only question that was still bothering him was why exactly he was helping Ino with this scheme of hers...

Ah yes, Ino's ability to play mind games at an alarmingly threatening level. That, and... well Shikamaru was busy today so Ino couldn't coerce her boyfriend into doing her dirty work.

Originally, Neji had refused repeatedly. But for some reason Ino wanted it to be Neji who helped her out because, to quote Ino, 'Tenten would be less bored if you were there'. And for some unfathomable reason, Ino _needed _Tenten to be there because 'only a woman can truly manipulate men like this'. And after Neji had refused Ino's offer to help with her stupid games, Ino had made quite the threat.

She informed Neji that if he weren't to help her that she would introduce Hanabi to the world of energy drinks to help the girl stay up and study on late nights. But Neji knew that what Ino _really _meant was that she would make his life a living hell by having a super-loud, prank-loving cousin _with extra energy._

And of course he both feared and relished the idea of having to spend this day with Tenten. On one hand it would be awkward, painful, and overall confusing after the other night when they kissed. But then again, he couldn't help but want to make the excuse to spend time with her. Which was odd, seeing as they were best friends and spent time together all the time in the past; but just now was it becoming awkward.

And to be a part of Ino's silly schemes. It was humiliating.

"Ooh! A fun house! Guys, let's go!" Naruto hopped up and down and it was completely obvious that he was letting his inner child out once again. Neji looked over to see the others' reactions, all of which mirrored his own. It was common knowledge by that point in time that Naruto was completely immature, and that the others were simultaneously used to it and annoyed by it.

But when Tenten heard Naruto's thought, Neji noticed her eyes spark with something... an idea perhaps?

"Sure we can Naruto! Come on guys, you've gotta let him live every once in a while!" Naruto eagerly nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," Sakura sighed, eyeing Tenten up with suspicion. Neji knew that the other two girls knew what was going on, and that only Naruto and Sasuke were being kept in the dark, but even he had to agree with the fact Tenten wasn't making her plans easy for them to understand.

"Uh, Naruto you go first!"

"Alright! I'm not afraid of anything, y'know!" He walked in through the front door, a giant clown's mouth to be precise, and Tenten looked over at Hinata. Without a second thought Tenten took the girl by the shoulders and tossed her in. It was comical really, and Neji refrained from telling Tenten not to manhandle his cousin solely due to the fact Hinata's response almost made him laugh. Almost. Hinata's eyes widened and she made the most frightened face he had ever seen, yet Tenten didn't seem to have any guilt over the fact she just forced her into a building full of creepy clowns and mirrors and illusions.

Tenten made her way in next, and Neji seemed utterly confused. If Ino wanted them all split up, then why was she going after the little Naruto/Hinata pairing? But immediately after going in, she walked back out.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Um... there's a sign that says only two people in the building at a time for... fire hazard reasons and...stuff. So yeah. Naruto and Hinata said they'll catch up with us sometime later.

"Hn. Well at least the idiot is gone," Sasuke huffed out, crossing his arms.

Neji frowned. The others often compared him to Sasuke, saying the two were very similar in many different aspects. In all honesty, he never saw it himself. And frankly he didn't want to. If there was anything Neji _didn't _want to be it was a cold, egotistical, rude jerk-bag like Sasuke.

"Oh well, we'll see them later," Tenten waved off.

Neji had to hand it to her, she definitely would have been making Ino proud with her ability to carry out her orders and come up with ideas so easily. But Sasuke and Sakura were still there...

"Come on, let's just go some place else," Tenten grinned, linking arms with Sakura and dragging her further into the crowd.

Neji looked over at Sasuke, who shrugged and followed after the two. Neji sighed audibly. Tenten better have an idea what to do about these two.

* * *

"N-Naruto?" Hinata bit her lip as she pushed further into the dark maze with the creepy clown faces, keeping her eyes tightly shut as she did so. If she weren't so bent on keeping peace between her friends she would have _killed _Tenten by now. She always knew Hinata had a fear of clowns, so it was plain cruel of her to force her into the fun house all by herself! Well... mostly by herself.

She walked with her eyes shut, trying not to think of all the clown faces that were possibly staring her down at the moment. But her lack of sight caused her to bump into something... or someone.

"Oh, sorry about that Hinata! I guess I don't walk as fast as you."

Hinata blushed when she realized what she had bumped into was Naruto. And that Naruto was now turned around to face and speak with her. And that the motion made her face become only inches from his. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her sense of calmness. She refused to faint in front of Naruto, it would be mortifying; and worse, he might realize why she fainted!

"It's okay," she whispered, "I'm sorry, it's just... I'm just afraid of clowns is all."

Naruto put on a fake pouty face and threw an arm around her, "It's okay, I know you're brave enough to face them! Just open your eyes and face your fears."

_Face her fears._

"It's really not all that bad once you realize it's your own fear that scares you, not the actual clown."

_Her fears aren't real if she doesn't let them get to her._

"I believe in you, open your eyes Hinata!"

_Open her eyes. He believes in her._

She didn't even have to open her eyes to know his trademark grin was gracing his face, but she opened her eyes anyway. And Naruto was right, there was nothing to be afraid of. There may have been a bunch of creepy clown faces staring at her in every direction, but for some reason the idea of them didn't frighten her anymore. Naruto always seemed to have that power over her; he made her do things she usually wouldn't and took her out of her comfort zone.

"Besides Hinata, remember that if anything bad ever happens, I'll be there to protect you!"

Hinata blushed deeply, nearly passing out at the thought. But she couldn't help it, the thought made her wonder what it would be like in a world where Naruto saw her as more than just a friend. But she'd already talked it over with herself, and knew she was willing to live miserably without him as long as he was happy. That was all she cared about.

But then why had she agreed with Ino's plan and allowed herself to end up alone with Naruto in a scary funhouse in such a close proximity with him that she could feel the shake of his laughter? She knew that even though she was willing to stay away from him for the sake of his happiness, she didn't necessarily _want _to. After all, it wasn't like this was a date or anything. To Naruto, it was just a friend hanging out with a friend; even if she wanted to believe it was anything more.

"They're really poopheads, y'know."

"Hm?" Hinata broke out of her daze of thought to stare at Naruto and listen to his analysis.

"They left us alone here because they were obviously too afraid to come in here!" Naruto opened the door that led out of the clown section and into what appeared to be a maze, "They probably are laughing about it right now!"

"I'm sure they didn't mean to-"

"I BET SASUKE IS TRYING TO KEEP UP HIS MANLY ACT 'CAUSE HE KNOWS IF HE CAME IN HERE HE WOULD PISS HIMSELF!"

Hinata gulped. If only Naruto knew this was all just a result of Ino's plan and Tenten's ability to carry it out. But it did work out in the end; she got her 'date' with Naruto.

But then again, she couldn't be sure if things were working out with Sakura and Sasuke or not...

* * *

"I can't believe they ditched us and ran off like that..." Sakura frowned as she looked left and right for where Tenten and Neji could have possibly gone off to. She couldn't _really _be mad; after all the whole point of that night was to get her alone with Sasuke. But Tenten didn't have to make it so sudden and without any warning! When Sakura saw that bun-haired weirdo she was definitely going to teach her a lesson or two!

"I don't know where and I don't know why. There's no point in hurrying in a place as crowded as this. We'll just walk around until we cross paths."

Well. This was going a lot smoother than expected.

Sakura made a mental note to apologize to Ino later for ever implying that she wasn't smart. If anything, that Yamanaka was as much of a genius as her lazy excuse of a boyfriend. Even if Ino's genius concerned things like plans and manipulation, it still counted.

"Um, okay sure," Sakura swallowed and coughed quietly. Truthfully she hadn't actually thought any of this would work nor did she expect to make it this far. Therefore, she had absolutely no idea how to proceed with Sasuke and this 'date' they were on. Maybe she should try to act aloof and distant... or maybe girly and flirty? Or maybe she should try to pretend she hated him and hope maybe he'll fall for the typical romantic-comedy appeal of the scenario?

Who was she kidding, that would just be going against everything she believed in. In fact, the most prominent reason she had a crush on Sasuke all these years was the fact she didn't have to pretend to be anyone but herself around him, despite their major differences in personality. He was cold to everyone, sure; but he wasn't as cruel to her as he was to most-if not all other- girls in their school. And the fact he was kinder to her than the others even when she was able to be a bit girly and a bit stubborn and hot-tempered. Those were all parts of her personality that he must have accepted over time, and she would never be more thankful for anything.

Not only that, but Sasuke was somebody who kept things to himself. After his parents died, he had broken down for a while. With Itachi covering all of the legal ordeals, he could only be there to comfort Sasuke a portion of the time. Of course Itachi would always one of the only reasons Sasuke managed to live on, but in random times of his absence, Sakura made sure she was there for Sasuke. So in his most vulnerable moments he opened up and shared his feelings with her, something no one had yet to accomplish.

Ever since then, he'd been less cold to her than the others. Well, her and Naruto of course. For some odd reason it was like Naruto was the one who could understand Sasuke through similar experience, where as Sakura could understand Sasuke through her understanding of _him. _

And despite having had those deep and touching moments with Sasuke, she was having difficulty breathing as they stood side by side in the middle of the crowd. Once again this left her pondering the idea of what she should suggest they do in the meantime, but all coherent thoughts had already vanished from her mind long ago.

Luckily, one of Sasuke's smirks appeared on his face and he turned to face her, "Either you can stand there all day or we can go get something to eat; I'm starving," He must have noticed Sakura looking a little uneasy so he added on, "Come on, my treat."

Sakura nodded numbly, letting him lead the way to a place they could get some food. She wondered if him treating her to a meal with it just being the two of them could be considered as a date.

She sure as hell wanted it to count as one.

* * *

The annoying cacophony of obnoxious laughter and cheers filled the air and the smell of buttery popcorn made everything so much more unhealthy feeling- physically and emotionally. Carnivals, circuses, or whatever these freakshows were called never appealed to Neji as a child and they surely didn't appeal to him now. If anything, his detestation only grew as he aged.

Tenten, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying every second of it. He knew she was a fool for silly things like this; with the creepy music she found joyous and the money-wasting games she found fun and the odd performers she considered talented. But it was her opinion and he would let her have it, as wrong as he may consider her opinion to be.

Nevertheless, Neji was stuck with a chipper Tenten as she dragged him through the crowds to see the different sights and join in on what she considered to be the fun. He mentally cursed himself for agreeing to Ino's stupid scheme. He would _definitely _be talking to the Yamanaka about using his youngest cousin's annoying habits against him. If he weren't so afraid to see what would happen if Ino gave Hanabi one of her energy drinks, he wouldn't have agreed to any of this in the first place. But here he was and their portion of the plan was complete.

So the question stood: why were he and Tenten still at that carnival?

As if reading his mind (she may as well have, seeing as she was his best friend of many years and always seemed to know what he was thinking) she turned over to him and grinned. "I'm sorry, I know you want to leave and all- but this may be the only time in my life I'll be able to go to a carnival and I can't pass up the opportunity."

Neji scowled, knowing he was both too weak to deny Tenten her joy, yet too stubborn to allow himself any fun along with hers. If he told himself he hated it he would most certainly make sure he hated it.

"Come on Neji, wipe that frown off your face and at least _pretend _you're not pissed off at the world. Come on, please, for me?" She batted her eyelashes and clasped her hands in a pleading way.

Neji rolled his eyes and dryly gave back a retort, "Sure, anything for you darling."

Tenten blushed for reasons not-so-unknown and choked on her own voice with whatever response she may have previously managed.

"Um, yeah thanks." She turned quickly back around and started heading through the crowds again, not even pulling on Neji this time. He looked at her with an odd incredulous expression yet followed her as he knew he was meant to.

Neji nearly toppled over her when she stopped short at a kunai-throwing game there were hoards of people circled around. Neji immediately noticed her previous state of embarrassment and discomfort fade and quickly become replaced with a sense of competitiveness and even a bit of confidence. Everyone knew Tenten had perfect aim with anything she wielded. It was some weird talent she possessed ever since she could remember and it wowed the people of Konoha when she first moved in as a little girl throwing kunai and shuriken as if it were child's play.

"I could totally win this! Look at all those awesome weapons they have as prizes..."

Neji rolled his eyes, knowing it was far too late to persuade her otherwise. But being Neji he also knew he had to give it a shot and try to warn her, "Tenten, these carnival games aren't like normal ones. There's something in either the kunai or the targets that make it impossible to win. Besides, you'd need to hit the three separate bull's eye in order to win. The chances are slim to none, even for you."

She scoffed, acting as if she were insulted, "Neji, do you honestly have so little faith in me? I'm hurt. It's simple really- I would just need to throw it where the speed will outweigh the precision and tilt it a bit downwards so it sticks in the material. I'm sure that's where they get everybody, the material of the target is clearly cheap and won't hold up unless angled correctly."

"So you actually want to waste five dollars out of your own pocket to try, and fail if I may add, to get your choice at weapons that no one has the chance of winning."

"Nope," she crossed her arms and smiled in a quite self-satisfied manner, "I plan on using five of _your _dollars."

Neji rolled his eyes, "As if I'd let you."

Tenten made a pouty face and tugged on the sleeve of his long navy shirt, "Pweaaase? Come on, I already spent all of my money on the admission into the carnival."

"And how is that my problem?"

"It's your problem because you need to put up with me if I'm unhappy and without a cool weapon like those."

"You won't even win one."

"You wanna bet?"

Neji had his arms crossed and was glaring at Tenten whose lips were turned up in a smug expression of pure, unadulterated confidence.

Neji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "If I pay for you will you promise to stop complaining for the rest of the night?"

"Promise!"

He rolled his pale eyes at the stupid grin on her face and handed her five dollars. With one of her obnoxiously condescending pats on his head, she hopped over to where the person running the game was. With one glance at the young girl with cute buns on her head, the tough looking carnival worker seemed to chuckle at himself. Perhaps he was thinking that this would be an easy five dollars for him and with a bit of amusement over her failure on the side.

Oh how wrong he was.

The person who was in the middle of throwing kunai was actually pretty good, Neji noted. He managed to hit all three boards, yet never a bulls eye. The crowd 'aw'ed in pity, and the man walked off with a slight frown. Neji looked over at Tenten who was already being handed the kunai. With a smirk on her face, she twirled the weapon around in her hand like it was nothing. Neji was never quite sure what always made her so talented with weapons and so precise with her aim, but Zabuza taught her well. She could be deadly if ever need be, something Neji wasn't so sure should make him relieved or scared.

She readied herself to throw the first kunai, and the onlookers were dead silent. She drew back her arm and quickly let the kunai fly through the air as if it were nothing. Neji wasn't the least bit surprised, but the crowd seemed to be. The cheers were deafening and Neji stopped for a moment and mentally questioned these people why they didn't have anything else better to do on a summer day than stand around and watching people play stupid carnival games.

Before the crowd's cheers could die down, Tenten had already thrown the second kunai, which of course hit its mark perfectly.

The man who was in charge of the game seemed a little nervous at this point, and a bit embarrassed that a fragile looking girl was downright putting him to shame.

With one final grin, Tenten sent the final kunai flying, executing her aim to its typical perfection. Over the cheers, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Neji in a very 'I told you so' manner. He knew from the start that she would have no trouble doing it, but he just didn't want her getting used to this carnival. In all honesty, he just wanted to leave.

Tenten happily sauntered over to where the worker had all of his weapon prizes, snatched a box set of shuriken, and skipped off on her way, leaving the carnival worker in awe.

"That's what he gets for thinking I can't do this," Tenten grinned at Neji as soon as she made her way back over to him.

"You're such a pain."

She threw her head back and laughed, a sound that Neji decided was too pleasing for his own good.

"Come on," he tugged on her arm, "Let's go. It's much too crowded around here."

* * *

"Hinata I never knew you were so good at those tricky games with the cups!"

Hinata blushed, turning away from Naruto and smiling lightly.

"Oh it's nothing big... It's just that it's almost like I can _see _right through the cups and tell which one the stone is in. I win every time."

Naruto grinned and patted her on the back, causing Hinata to squeal in surprise.

To be honest, Hinata was a bit uncomfortable with how well tonight was working out. Not only did she and Naruto get separated from the rest, but he was almost acting as if this were an actual date he was aware of. He had asked questions about her, offered to treat her to dinner, and even won her a giant teddy bear at a ring toss game. It was the singular best day of Hinata's life and she never wanted it to end.

"Hey Hinata, want some cotton candy?" Naruto held out his bag of the puffy pink and blue cotton and winked, "It's almost as sweet as you."

Hinata found herself blushing again, hating her own skin for betraying her and constantly turning a rosy shade. She knew Naruto just had a personality like that and had no intention of flirting, but she couldn't help but react the way she did.

"Um, thanks..." she picked off a small piece and popped it in her mouth, smiling at the sweet taste of it.

"So how goes the Hyuga house?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of cotton candy.

Hinata giggled at his lack of manners and answered gently, "It's fine. Although cousin Neji has been acting a bit odd. It's almost as if he's stressed or anxious about something."

Naruto tapped his chin. After a moment of silence he piped up.

"Y'know, Hinata, I think I might know what's up."

"Hm? And what would that be?"

Naruto grinned, "Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course!" Hinata was almost offended. She would never, ever betray the trust of someone as important to her as Naruto.

"I think your cousin might be experiencing some sexual frustration with our resident bun-head."

Hinata gasped, eyes wide. If Naruto was implying what she thought he was, that meant both he and Hanabi had the same exact theory.

"You mean you think Neji and Tenten have something between them? Something more than friendship?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "I may not be the brightest kid in Konoha, but I know people better than they know themselves. And after that night at Kiba's party those two haven't been acting the same around each other. I'm just surprised no one else has noticed."

"I guess... I guess if you look closely there _is _evidence pointing that way but- but how would anyone really know?"

Naruto grinned, "You know what? I think it's about time we _do _get some evidence!"

"N-Naruto?"

"What do 'ya say we do some investigating Hinata?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Thanks for reading or reviewing or anything else. You all rock! *high fives***

**This may be the most cliché thing I have _ever_ written, so I apologize for the end of this chapter in advance. I am not proud.**

* * *

Chapter 7: At the End of the Night

"I'm so bored!" Ino groaned out into the empty flower shop. She _despised_ working there when her parents weren't around. It was completely pointless too; no one had come in except for one creepy looking guy before who asked 'what flowers are best for an ex-girlfriend who you accidentally ran over with your car'. If she could only sneak out and go to the carnival to see how things were working out. She wanted so badly to know how Sakura and Hinata's 'dates' were going but Tenten wasn't answering her phone. Besides, Ino had a feeling that even if she were to answer her phone, Tenten wouldn't feel like spying on the other girls just to satisfy Ino's curiosity.

Normally, on days in the shop as boring as this she would call Shikamaru and force him to stay in the shop with her. But since he was busy with his family, she honestly had nothing to do with herself. With a sigh, Ino decided that the only logical thing to do to pass the time would be to figure out what Suigetsu and Tenten should be doing on their date come Saturday.

Of course, Ino was the master of dating and boys- but still, she felt the need to have an outside opinion. To be honest, none of her friends really had 'the gift' and she wouldn't be comfortable getting advice from any of them. But there was one person, Shikamaru's friend actually, who just might be able to help her out... and this person happened to be just as sinister as Ino.

With a grin, Ino pulled out her laptop from the oversized bag she brought to work. Letting it start up, she took one final glance around the flower shop to make sure no one was in it. Once she was satisfied and sure that there was no one in her vicinity, Ino went online and got ready to type out a message to her favorite of Shikamaru's friends.

**Hey! Miss you so much!  
But I need your help... remember that girl I talked about, Tenten? Well I finally managed to force her on a date but I need help with making her actually seem presentable and like a normal teenage girl. Any advice? -Ino**

Ino sighed, knowing that her impatience wouldn't appreciate the time it would take for the other person to respond. In the meantime she considered what kind of an outfit she would force Tenten into... maybe a skirt? No, there was no way Miss Double Buns would allow it. But Tenten probably _would _allow Ino to put her into a nicer shirt and some skinny jeans if push came to shove. It wasn't that Ino wanted to change Tenten's appearance per say, but rather she wanted to show Tenten how much more confident she could feel if she put a little effort into how she looked.

Suddenly she giggled to herself. Oh boy, where would Tenten be with boys if it wasn't for Ino? She probably didn't even have any experience!

* * *

"No, no! You're doing it wrong!" Tenten laughed as she snatched the ball from Neji, who was clutching at it in anger.

"And how do you suppose that is?"

Tenten laughed again. She couldn't deny the fact she found it humorous whenever he got mad. It just wasn't fair... he was too damn cute when he pouted. But she was beating his ass in this game and he was getting beyond frustrated.

"Calm down, I can show you how to do it!"

"Don't bother. This is stupid anyway."

"_Neji_," Tenten dramatically sighed, "You won't improve at anything if you give up at the first sign of failure. Just trust me, okay?"

He rolled his pale eyes but managed a nod. With a smile, Tenten took his acceptance as a good sign.

"Great! Then do as I say... Aim to get the ball at the edge of the basket. This way when it falls in it won't bounce off the back. You just have to look for the weakness of the game, y'know?" She took her own ball and demonstrated, landing the ball in the tilted basket perfectly.

With his expression still clearly emitting a strong disdain, he still did as she said. He was obviously _not _amused when the ball went in and stayed just as Tenten had predicted.

"I still think these games are ridiculous," he hissed as she picked out a prize. Tenten took one look at the stuffed animal and let out a huge laugh. She looked left and right until she saw a small boy wandering around and staring at the prizes with a child-like fondness, and she gave the stuffed animal to him. The boy jumped up and down and grinned, running back to his mother to show her his new toy. Tenten laughed lightly to herself and turned back to walk with Neji.

"Lee's right, you really would make a good mother."

Tenten frowned with mild surprise and looked over at him, "Lee actually said that?"

Neji nodded, crossing his arms and walking at a steady pace.

"Indeed. He seems to think you're good with children."

"Aw! And you agree! How sweet of you, Neji," she teased, poking his side.

"Stop that." He glared at her, but she had become impervious to those long ago. With another giggle she poked him once again.

"Oh, stop lying. You love me!"

Neji's perfect steps faltered and he choked on the air around him. Once Tenten realized why he had reacted that way, she immediately turned red with embarrassment. It just wasn't fair! If she had said something like that before everything that happened the other night, he would have just responded with a 'hn' and they'd be on their merry way. Just _why _did that damn kiss have to keep coming back to ruin their friendship.

"Y-you know, as a friend and all..." she added on. But the qualifier only made it worse and brought the attention back to what she said.

"Uh, yes. I know what you meant." Neji cleared his throat and looked forward as he walked.

"Okay, good. I mean I didn't want you to think that I was implying anything more 'cause I know that we're friends and that we aren't anything that could be considered more and I don't think of you as anything else and stuff and I hope you know that I'm not overthinking this I'm just being truthful because if you got the wrong idea that would be bad and we are only friends and we aren't anything else and you know that obviously but I just want to make sure that you know and-"

"_Tenten_." Neji stopped walking all of a sudden, and Tenten realized that they were at the end of the carnival- almost near where they parked. They were behind a tent that had been set up and she couldn't see the most of the crowd. For the first time that night, she actually wanted to be where it was crowded. At least that way she wouldn't feel so out in the open and vulnerable.

She gulped hard and nervously nodded, ceasing her walking as well and standing a cautious distance away from him. "Yeah?"

"I think we need to talk about what happened the other night." His eyes were shut and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

With his words, Tenten could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment. He had brought up the forbidden topic... he went right out and said it! She didn't know how to respond and to be frank, she would rather be with Ino doing a thousand makeovers right now than to be standing in front of Neji at a loss of words.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." she managed to breathe out after agonizing moments of silence. Neji crossed his arms and stared harshly down at her.

"Yes, I am sure you do."

"Neji, please don't do th-"

"No. I think after all of this ignorance, we both need to accept our maturity and face this predicament."

She honestly didn't know how to respond to that. It was too much for her to comprehend. She never in her wildest dreams thought Neji would bring _that _up after all they had done to pretend it never happened! She was so scared of the way he looked. She couldn't remember ever being so scared of him, not even in the rare moments he would actually get mad at her. Because in that exact moment, Neji seemed lost, something she hadn't seen in him since the days after his father died and she and Lee had first met him. But back then she and Lee used their exuberant personalities to draw him out of his shell, but now she had no idea what she could do in order to draw him back to focus.

"I don't know, Neji."

There. She said what she could.

"But then what do we do? Things aren't the same Tenten and you know it." He removed his hand from his face and looked at her directly in the eye, causing her to take a step back and cradle her elbows.

"Then what do you propose we do? Huh?" She looked down at the ground and bit her lips inward. She noticed him starting to focus on his breathing, yet could tell it was doing little to relieve his stress. She didn't blame him; if he was feeling even half as scared as she was, then he must have been feeling like crap.

"I don't know either," he looked over and stayed quiet as a nearby person passed them, and then looked back at Tenten when the coast was clear, "But something needs to be done. This whole notion of pretending we don't know what is going on is ridiculous."

They were both quiet, and both confused. It wasn't easy to find an answer if neither of them could think of any steps toward it. Simply said, they had nothing left to say but many answers still needed.

"We're friends, right?" Tenten suddenly asked, breaking the silence. _Even if maybe something more seemed tolerable on her behalf..._

Something unreadable passed over his features and he nodded after a minute.

"So then we keep it that way," she said with a frown. She didn't exactly _want _to say these things but she had to. She knew that was how he felt and he would prefer if she would be the one to say it. Maybe it was better for her to say it anyway. Maybe that way she wouldn't feel the burn in her heart as much.

Little good did that do.

"Okay. That sounds reasonable," he nodded calmly.

_That's it? 'That sounds reasonable'? _Tenten would have been mad, furious even- she would be so irrationally angered that she would have had Lee-worthy fire in her eyes. But she couldn't feel any anger, or at least if she did it was drowned out by the intense sorrow she felt instead.

"Oh... um..." Her heart hurt, _really _hurt. Was it really that easy for him to get over the idea of them being something more? She knew deep down that their kiss wasn't just some boiling over of teenage hormones. It was emotional and it was special. And dammit, she was a girl and was allowed to be upset over his nonchalance concerning their relationship! "So... uh..." she shook her head, deciding to do something before the better half of her mind prevented her from doing so.

She quickly leaned up and pecked his cheek with her lips, holding her hands on his shoulders for support. When she fell back flat against her feet she smiled up at him, still with her hands on his shoulders, "Then thanks for understanding. You'll make some girl very happy someday, Neji."

_I just wish it could be me. _

* * *

The whole ordeal was too much for him to handle.

Neji didn't lie to himself; he knew he had remote feelings for her. Sure, they were small compared to the years of friendship they had shared, but he definitely had begun fostering feelings of fondness towards her as of late.

So of course, when she told him she only wanted to be friends he had felt a stabbing in his heart and couldn't refrain from making a pained face. But she must not have noticed because she didn't comment. He didn't want to look like a fool, so he told her that her conditions were reasonable.

After all, she was allowed to have her own feelings and was under no obligation to care for him as anything more than a friend.

But was it completely necessary to hurt him and then only moments later abuse him further by kissing him on the cheek? It was gentle and quick, nearly heart-melting- yet to her it meant nothing. He never recalled feeling so vulnerable and emotionally wounded by someone before. At least not since he was younger and his father had just passed. But to be so easily hurt by a _girl. _Albeit, that girl was his best friend of many years but still.

To make it worse she commented something about him making a girl happy someday. He didn't like that idea at all. It wasn't like he was obsessed and wanted to marry Tenten or anything, but the idea that she was so ready to move on and create the idea of him being with another girl. It was cruel of her really; it all was.

So he did the only thing he could think of and spurted out a 'goodbye' and hightailed out of there.

Within ten minutes he managed to fine Naruto laughing and telling a story to his cousin, and quickly apologized to Hinata before pulling Naruto away by the color of his orange shirt.

"Tenten's over by the parking lot already," he muttered to Hinata before going off to retrieve Sasuke.

Five minutes later he found the dark-haired boy rolling his eyes as some red-haired girl tried flirting with him. Sakura stood beside him while giggling. Neji couldn't even bring himself to feel guilty as he motioned for Sasuke to follow him. With the two boys in tow, Neji led them out to the car they came in. All he could think about doing was putting some distance in between himself and Tenten.

After Neji took Sasuke away, Sakura just looked flabbergasted as the redhead smirked at her.

"What are you smirking at, Four Eyes? At least he was talking to me before he left."

* * *

Tenten wanted to burst out crying. She felt so horrible and sad and angry that she didn't even have the energy to stand. She sat in her car while doing everything in her power to resist the urge to burst out crying; an urge she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

It just wasn't fair. How could he seem so nonchalant about it? How could he act as if she meant absolutely nothing to him?

It wasn't fair how he just brushed everything off and seemed so distant. Sure, it was his choice and it was selfish of her to expect him to suddenly care but dammit she was allowed to be selfish every once and a while!

The ride home was quiet. Sakura and Hinata had met her there so she wasn't driving them home that night. Instead, she drove alone with nothing but unbearable silence.

She knew by this point she would have to admit the undeniable conclusion... she liked Neji. But she wouldn't tell him; she _couldn't_ tell him. It wasn't an option to lose him as a friend. But she never in a million years would have thought it would hurt so much. She was Tenten! Boys and love didn't bother her!

Or maybe she wasn't as different from the other girls as she thought.

The drive home couldn't have been more than ten minutes but it felt like an eternity the way her mind was racing. When she finally did get home, she choked back the tears; tears _weren't_ something she would submit to yet. Besides, she didn't want her foster father to worry when he saw the state of his daughter, and he always seemed to know when she was distressed.

She simply sighed and got out of her car, gently closing it behind her and straightening herself out. She walked up to the door, shivering a bit from the cooling nigh air. When she walked through the door, she saw something she had definitely not been expecting.

Zabuza was looking tired with bags under his eyes and a frown on his face. He was drinking from a cup, but Tenten had an odd feeling it wasn't coffee.

"D-dad?"

Zabuza looked up and stared at her, no- _through_ her.

"Haku... Is that you?"

Tenten gulped, scared and unsure of what he meant. He looked like he just woke up from a nightmare, which was probably the case seeing as he suffered from them often.

"No, it's me dad. Tenten."

"No... It's... It was just Haku."

"Who..." Tenten felt the tears threatening to spill. He was definitely drunk. But he wasn't mad like he usually was. Instead, he seemed tired and lost and depressed. "Who is Haku?"

It was dead silent before it happened. Just like a loaded gun finally being fired, Zabuza cried out loudly and pounded his fist on the table. He was a mess and was crying like a madman.

"They're gone!"

In the midst of his sobbing, Tenten rushed to his side and put a hand on his arm.

"Dad, please calm down it's going to be alr-"

"Shut up!" He slapped her hand away, "Don't call me that! You aren't really my own... You can't replace Haku! I was stupid to think I could ever replace him!"

"D-Dad please..."

"Just get out of here, please," he cried out. He sounded desperate and she was starting to get really worried.

She took a deep breath. She knew he would regret it tomorrow and beg for her forgiveness. And she knew she couldn't be mad. He wasn't in his right mind and he was drunk. But if these alcohol induced nightmares of this "Haku" were driving him to be so angry, then she knew staying wasn't the answer. If he was so desperate for her to leave, then it was probably the best for the both of them if she left.

"Okay... Okay I will." She nodded, feeling a tear finally manage to outweigh her willpower and slide down her cheek. She backed out of the kitchen and through the front door slowly before closing it behind her, cringing when Zabuza cried out.

It wasn't safe to leave him alone like this. Even if she was hurt by what he said, she still loved and cared for him.

So she settled for relying on someone else. She pulled out her phone and called up the only person who could help.

She made sure her voice was clear of any evidence of crying before calling him.

The phone only rang once before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Kakashi, it's Tenten. I know you're probably still at the shop... But Dad needs someone right now. And I don't think that someone is me."

* * *

She was driving without any real idea of where she was going. She knew she needed to leave Zabuza alone, and by now Kakashi was probably almost at her house.

Kakashi was someone that Zabuza was always close with; he was even there when Zabuza had lost his wife and child. Tenten was a pretty bright girl, and although the names were never mentioned, she had an idea that Haku was Zabuza's son, and that a nightmare had brought on his distressed state.

So Tenten had always been a bitter/sweet thing for Zabuza. She was a child, something he'd always wanted. Yet at the same time she was a constant reminder of what he had lost... and he even felt _guilty _for having a family after his previous one had passed.

So now that Zabuza was getting help and she was giving him some air, she needed to figure out what she was going to do with herself.

To all of her friends, her relationship with her father seemed to be perfect. She couldn't just arrive at Ino's front door crying and not expect it to become the talk of their group. Ino may have been a very caring and kind-hearted person but she couldn't keep her mouth shut for all she was worth. Sakura would similar to Ino in the way she would pry too much on why she was crying. Hinata wouldn't do that... but the girl wouldn't be much a comfort at all and not to mention it would get a little awkward. Lee would obviously be the best shoulder to cry on, but his eagerness would get the best of him and he wouldn't let her keep quiet about her reasons of being distraught.

Tenten hated to admit it, but the best option of a retreat at the moment would be at Neji's little guest house. It would be quiet and secluded and Neji wouldn't tell anyone else about her crying or the slight breakdown she was experiencing at the moment. Not to mention that Neji was the only one who knew about her father already and how he could get sometimes.

Besides, she really _really _wanted to be near him right now. She couldn't describe it but his presence was so calming and it made her feel less panicked. And he would be the only one that would be able to help her feel better and stop the godforsaken drops of water that kept creeping down her cheeks from her eyes! Who invented crying anyway?!

She didn't really have time to consider whether or not it was a stupid idea to go to his house, because she was driving there before she could even let herself think about it.

* * *

He felt like shit.

And that was saying something because he always felt the same things and acted the same way. It was something one got used to as a Hyuga.

But the entire week had been a monstrosity and he wasn't in the mood to deal with anything. In fact, he would be more than content with lying in his bed for the rest of the summer. Not only had she told him that they were just friends and would always be, but she had further played with his own emotions and thought it would be just fine to kiss him! Sure, it was on the cheek and all... but it was still cruel to bait him like that. He knew by now that whatever he had felt for Tenten was definitely real, and it was becoming stronger and he _hated _it. She just wanted to be friends while he wanted much more from her. But that wasn't his decision to make.

Neji never in his life considered the idea that he would actually want to be close to someone in a romantic way, and especially never to his best friend. But she was just something different and he couldn't help himself. However, if Tenten didn't like him back then who was he to do anything about it? She had said so herself, they should keep it as just being friends.

He was sitting on his couch and half-typing an essay for the upcoming school year. Honestly, starting it early was something _Hanabi _would do but he just needed to take his mind off of the burning in his chest. He didn't like it at all- dammit, where had all of his coldness gone? She had shamelessly melted his barrier and he was acting like he never had his icy exterior in the first place!

Just as he was finishing up the essay, a knock on the door sounded. He frowned, not knowing who it was since he was positive he had not been expecting company. He saved the essay and closed his computer, getting up to see who was at the door.

Through the window he could make out the familiar brown buns and he knew that she was there. The thumping in his heart was misguiding; he didn't know if it was fear or happiness but he didn't really care. He was a little annoyed too, she didn't really give him much notice for coming over. Sure, she often didn't give him notice at all but he assumed given their recent circumstances she wouldn't be so casual about stopping by.

Neji knew that just earlier at the carnival he had done everything in his power to separate himself from her and get as far away as possible, but with her being there he realized just how much he wanted to be near her again.

He reached for the handle and opened it up, ready to hear whatever cockamamie excuse she had for being there. However, when the door was open and he looked at Tenten in the eyes, she did something he was most definitely not expecting.

She threw herself at him and practically attacked his lips. She wasn't being gentle or timid... rather, she was being quite forceful and rough. Her sheer force of throwing herself at him caused him to stumble back a few steps but she didn't stop there. She threw her arms around his neck and brought his lips down her meet hers.

Neji had never felt more torn than he was at that moment. He was confused.

Yes.

He was very _very _confused.

But he happened to want to kiss her back more than anything else, and despite the fact she had told him earlier that they were just friends, he wanted to make her realize that they could be more... even if they just gave it a shot. It wasn't like he was in love. Love was for fools and he knew that- but he wanted to have something with her that qualified as more than the average friendship.

He gasped when he felt her hand slide down his chest and she used her other hand to continue pulling him down by his neck. It felt good, really good, to be in this position with her up against him and kissing him with such vigor. But there was something nagging in his head. It was a voice scolding him and telling him that she had just earlier told him she would never feel anything like that for him.

So he resisted the strong urge to pull her tighter against him and keep her there and instead pushed her gently back.

"Tenten..."

"Shut up. You don't get a say in this right now, okay?"

She tried kissing him again but he leaned back. She looked angry, but he needed answers. Taking one of her hands in his, he sighed and pulled her over to the couch to sit. She took a seat, still looking pissed, and he took a deep breath.

"Tenten, we need to talk."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "_Oh no," _she drawled sarcastically "What are you gonna do, break up with me? Funny thing is, Neji, we'd need to be dating in order for you to do that."

He swallowed and looked down at her with eyes that differed from his usual cold ones. Instead, he held a look of concern.

"Why are you here, Tenten?" he asked gently, tightening his grip on her hand.

"I..."

"Well?" His voice was gentle and calm, nothing prodding or nosy, just concerned.

"I just... I just wanted to feel better..." she whispered. She shook her head and grabbed the color of his shirt, "Please just give me one time where you don't overanalyze everything? Can't you just kiss me, dammit? We'll deal with the consequences later!"

She pulled him down and smashed her lips up against his again, tilting her head and forcing his mouth further against hers. She was determined, he could tell. And as much as he wanted to figure out what was going on inside of her head, he was just a person with shattered self control. He wasn't crazy or anything... but when the girl he had always cared about and had just recently become interested in was kissing him and begging for him to forget the consequences for just a moment, it was hard to resist.

This time when she pressed her hand up against his chest, he let her. He even went as far as to place his own hand over it and squeeze her hand in what could only be described as encouragement. He could feel her relax a little from his surrender and she once again brought her other hand around his neck and buried it into his hair, tugging him towards her. The way she was moving her lips against his felt too tingly for his own good. It was just like that night on the hill when she had been teasing him with the key and they ended up kissing. But now they were both fully aware.

He decided to push the limits and bring both of his hands down to her waist to bring her body against his. He feared maybe that would be taking it too far, but she didn't seem to be resisting at all. In fact, she eagerly moved closer and moved so she was on top of him, straddling his lap without regret or shame. They were both too far gone to really care, and the way they were feeling promised little would be done to stop them.

Neji clutched her sides and steadied her, bringing his lips down to her neck where he kissed everywhere he could reach and up to just below her ear. The way she sighed and tightened her hold on his hair only showed how much she had given up any restraint. But her sigh was shaky and wasn't completely... right. He could feel her breathing choppily, and it was causing him to become concerned.

He kissed her again on the mouth, no longer liking the way her breathing almost seemed nervous. This time, he made sure the kiss was gentle and assuring, nothing rash or heated like it had been before.

Then he noticed her shivering- _trembling _against him, their kiss breaking off due to that. He pulled back and looked at her with curious eyes. He knew that she would probably be a bit nervous with them kissing and probably a little worried about what that meant but did she really need to shake with fear?

But he noticed when he stared at her that it wasn't fear she was trembling with, but it was silent cries that were forcing her to shake.

Only a few times since he had met her six years ago did he see her cry, and each of those times it was for a valid reason and she wasn't crying really but rather tearing up a bit. But this was the first time he had seen her sob like she was a lost child and for reasons he didn't yet know.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes were shut tight and her hands were gripping his shoulders so tightly by this point he was sure that she was leaving a bruise. That didn't matter though. He needed to know right now what had been wrong with her all night.

He took a deep breath and offered up a sad smile, "Either I'm a really bad kisser... or something else is bothering you."

She shook her head and smiled a bit through the tears, "No, you're not a bad kisser, trust me."

He was glad she was still able to hold onto her customary humor through her crying, but that didn't change the issue at hand.

"Then what's wrong? Tell me."

He noticed her stiffen and she crossed her arms, choosing to look away from him.

"It's nothing. I just... I was just upset and I wanted to be happy; and this was the first place I could think of."

Neji tried not to widen his eyes by what she had just said. That was a pretty bold statement to declare so suddenly.

"Then why did you start crying?"

"I don't know," her voice broke. She swallowed and shut her eyes. She was obviously trying to regain her composure, but was failing miserably. "I was just so... I can't describe it. Sad. Hurt. Angry. And I just wanted to be happy for a little bit. I just wanted to feel good."

"And so you came here."

She looked at him with a sad smile and shook her head, "I'm a bad person, aren't I? I'm so, so sorry Neji. I can't believe I would even do this to you I just-" she wiped her eyes aggressively to dry her tears away, "Ugh!" She laughed, but it was a miserable laugh. When Tenten attempted to get off of his lap and onto the other side of the couch, he held her by her waist. He didn't want to seem like a creepy pervert, but he was relying on instinct and he needed to figure out what was wrong with her. Distance wouldn't help, he knew that from experience.

"You aren't a bad person. You were confused and thought this might be able to relieve the pain. I'm to blame too; I let it happen."

She shook her head with vigor and wiped her eyes again. "No. This is all my fault; I can't believe I would try something that stupid especially when you specified we're just friends."

"Wait, hold on. When did I say that?" He mentally scolded himself after the words left his mouth. He sounded as if he _wanted _to be more than friends. Of course he did... but she didn't need to know that!

"Well I just assumed. Since you seemed to jump right on board and all."

He took a deep breath. He didn't want her gaining any knowledge concerning his feelings, so he simply decided to use the age old method of changing the subject at hand.

"This doesn't change anything. You sill haven't told me why you were crying. And don't lie; I can see right through that."

It was silent for a moment as she bit her lip and loosened her crossed arms.

"There's just been a lot to handle today. My father had a nightmare about his old family and was a mess when I came home. And that mixed with whatever the hell you and I have been going through just pushed me over the edge. I'm really sorry that I dragged you into this."

Neji laughed at the whole situation; it was comical really.

"Tenten, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm actually more involved in your problems than you think. You didn't drag me in, I was already involved."

She smiled a little, a tear falling off of her chin and onto her arm. She inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Things aren't going to be normal between us again, are they?"

He shook his head lightly, biting his frown back. He didn't want to lie to her and tell her things would go back to the way they were because they _weren't. _It wasn't like he could ask her to be anything more because he just wasn't good enough for her. After all she had done for him in the past, this was a shitty way to repay her.

"I just don't want my own father- _foster_ father- to hate me." Great, now he felt even guiltier.

"He doesn't hate you, Tenten. He's just in a place where he is sad, and wasn't thinking straight. You know he loves you more than anything."

She leaned in closer to him, holding his shoulders tighter, "That's the thing. What if he doesn't like me? What if that happy loving father is just an act? What if he just wants to be happy so he pretends to be? I don't want an illusion as a father, Neji."

Neji bit his lip, not knowing how to respond. She was making an awful lot of sense for someone so emotionally wrecked but he knew she was wrong; she had to be.

"That smile your father has when he's around you... That's something no one can fake."

"You think?"

Neji nodded, and before he could think about doing otherwise, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I definitely do. Are you feeling better?"

He felt her nod against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms all the way around her, not wanting to let go. He wasn't sure if he was holding her to comfort her or for his own selfish desires. He knew she had said she didn't want anything more than friendship... but that didn't mean he couldn't still feel anything. The way she felt in his arms- it was too good to be true. He liked holding her, feeling like he was protecting her. But it was all too ironic when he knew he was part of the reason she was such a mess.

* * *

In his arms she was the happiest she had ever remembered being. Ultimately, she had gotten what she had come here for. She wanted to be happy, to feel good, and she was.

Tenten smiled against his shoulder, snuggling into it and letting him hold her as long as he wanted. Even if he didn't care about her in any way more than a friend, she knew her little crush was turning into something much more.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, isn't it?" she murmured against his shirt. She heard him give a 'hn' of affirmation. "That means I have my date with Suigetsu, right?"

She felt him freeze in his place. She lifted her head slightly and turned it so she was looking away from him but still had her head resting against his shoulder.

"I don't think I want to go."

Tenten could hear his heart start beating at a normal rate again and she resisted the urge to grin like an idiot. Even if he didn't like her like _that, _he still cared about her a lot as a friend, and he still hated the idea of Suigetsu dating her.

"I must say, that's a relief. I don't really like the vibe I get from him."

"I think I'll have to go on the date or Ino will kill me. But I'll pay for myself and tell him that I don't think it's going to work out."

She felt Neji run a hand through her hair and she laughed, "You're not acting like yourself tonight, you know. You're being too sweet."

He scoffed loudly, "Are you implying I'm not a good person? I resent that."

She laughed softly and lifted her head reluctantly from its spot on his shoulder, "No. You are. Speaking of that... would you mind if I crash on your couch tonight? I don't think my dad wants me back home right now."

He slackened his hold on her and let her move back until they were staring at each other. When their eyes met he shook his head.

"No, you cannot stay on my couch tonight."

She stared at him with surprise written all over her face, "But it's never been an issue before..."

"You didn't let me finish, Tenten. My goodness, you're always so impatient. You can't stay on my couch but you can stay in my bed."

Her face turned a bright red and her eyes grew wide. _He couldn't possibly mean..._

"Wait, wait- that sounded wrong. I meant that you can take the bed and I'll take the couch. Because you've always pestered me about letting you sleep there since its 'the most comfortable bed ever', in your words.

Tenten laughed, "It is! Trust me, if you'd ever slept on a bed like mine you would appreciate yours a bit more!"

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "Or you could just thank me."

She shook her head and shoved on his chest playfully, pushing herself off and taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your bed."

"Well it's not like we can just get in together."

_Actually Neji, that's not as bad of an idea as you think. _

She felt a little crude for entertaining such thoughts, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Fine. Then I'll accept your offer as an early Christmas gift."

"Tenten, it's June."

"A _very _early Christmas gift."

He laughed for the first time in what felt like a while and stood up, offering her a hand.

"You're the best, you know," she grinned up at him. She accepted his hand and let him help her up.

"I do."

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Still as humble as ever, I see."

"Just go to sleep," he sighed, "You'll need all the energy you have to prepare for whatever date monstrosity Ino has planned for you and Suigetsu tomorrow."

She bit her lip to keep from bursting out laughing as she made her way to his bedroom door. "I can't wait to see what she forces me to wear."

"Good luck with that."

She smiled, "Goodnight, Neji."

"Goodnight Tenten."

She shut the door lightly behind her and grinned like a goofball as soon as he couldn't see her. She wasn't going to lie, it was quite enjoyable to be held by him like that. It was a real shame that his cold exterior and shallow good looks were what everyone seemed to see when they looked at Hyuga Neji. Underneath, there was the most compassionate person she had ever known, and for some reason she was the only one who knew the extent of it. And that made her feel special in the best way.

She hopped onto his bed with a giggle. It was a really nice thing for him to let her sleep on it. Throughout the years of their friendship she had nuzzled against his bed many times as she waited for him to get ready or do small tasks before they went somewhere. When they watched movies, she always insisted on watching them in his room because he had a mattress designed by the gods.

Tenten knew he didn't mind taking the couch, he had probably done it before on nights he would fall asleep doing school work. But the fact he offered was just too damn sweet. She stretched across the plethora of pillows and decided this was the second most comfortable place she'd ever been; the first, of course, being in his arms.

* * *

**I am so so so so sorry that this is cheesy and mushy and oh dear lord make it stop. Not to mention I wrote this really late at night and I was tired and it probably has a lot of errors. Sorry!**

**PS. Kakashi/Zabuza Bromance forever!**

**Next chapter may be expanding on the other characters... heads up :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Naruto.**

**AGH! SO sorry it's been a few weeks since I've updated. School and work pretty much consume my life right now and I've been trying to find time to write. I can probably get back to weekly updates but days will be random and the chapters won't be 7k words like they used to be- though it was nice while it lasted. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Business as Usual

"Hey, do you care if I go to the food court really quick to get food or something? It's four o'clock and I haven't eaten since breakfast." Konohamaru rubbed his belly with emphasis to make his point. As if on cue, his stomach let out an angry roar.

"Can't you just wait until you're off? You're only working for another thirty minutes and then you leave," Tenten pointed out as she threw a rag at him, "Now clean up the tables while there's still no one here. I need to call Anko and check in with her; she's worried about the shop."

"Ugh, you suck."

Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled, "That's no way to talk to your superior."

"Sorry _sensei_," Konohamaru drawled, "It won't happen again."

"Better not. Now clean those tables."

Konohamaru stuck his tongue out at Tenten as she picked up the phone and went into the back room to call Anko. He stomped over to the tables and cleaned the surfaces as he wondered why he even took this job. Although his family was fairly well-to-do, his parents wanted him to get a job to 'build character'. It just so happened that since his grandfather, the previous chief of police, happened to know Anko- getting the job was a piece of cake.

But he was _not _being paid enough for the tasks he was required to do. And whenever he worked with Tenten she always took advantage of her authority over him and forced him to do the stupidest things. Last week he spent two hours removing all of the blue sprinkles from the sprinkle jar when she told him blue was a sad color… and then she ended up changing her mind and dumping them all back in! He knew she was just teasing him and making life hard for the newbie… but if she kept it up Konohamaru might have to ask Naruto to talk with her or something since they were friends and all. Lord knows why Naruto even hung around a sadist like Tenten.

Konohamaru grumbled to himself as he cleaned the tables and removed the stains that he really didn't care about. He'd make sure to give Tenten his unfiltered opinion as soon as she was done talking to Anko. Meanwhile, he just had to clean the tables just like any other day.

"So Tenten's really putting you through hell, huh?"

Konohamaru whipped his head up and saw two people- two _Hyugas_ precisely- walking through the entrance into the shop. Neji had a smirk on his face that showed a playful side to him that never really came out. Konohamaru was extremely close with Naruto, and therefore he knew all of Naruto's friends fairly well, so he was a bit surprised to see Neji in such a teasing manner. He was hardly ever like that, and it was even less common for him to show it.

"Well what's got you all peppy and joyful, Neji?" Konohamaru asked skeptically as he tossed the rag he was cleaning the tables with over towards the counter, ignoring how it landed on the floor instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Neji smiled as he took a seat at one of the freshly-cleaned tables. The person who was with him took a seat as well, meanwhile not even bothering to close the book she was reading.

Konohamaru recognized her as Hyuga Hanabi, an incoming ninth grader just like he was. Although they were in the same grade and knew a lot of the same people, they had never really interacted much besides one or two of the rare occasions where teachers would pair up the students to work in partners for projects.

Other than that, she was always the one he noticed studying and working for perfect grades, very much the opposite of himself.

"Seriously, Neji," Konohamaru continued, turning his focus back to the Hyuga boy, "What's got you all smiley? Is it a _girllllll_?" he teased with a wide grin.

Neji choked up in a startled manner, his face flushing. "No, it is most certainly not a _girl."_ But Neji's frown didn't take long to return to a pleasant yet distant smile. His mind was obviously somewhere else and Konohamaru decided that Neji wasn't in the right mind to be coherent in any form of conversation.

"Do _you _know what's up with him?"

Hanabi didn't look up from her book when she smirked, "I think you hit the nail on the head with your assessment, Konohamaru- as _surprising _as you being actually right about something seems. I think my cousin might have it bad for someone."

Both Neji and Konohamaru's eyes widened.

Neji because of Hanabi's claim and crude way of speaking; Konohamaru for the reason he never thought of her as such a…_ feisty _girl. She sure seemed pleased with her comment now, though, as she flipped the page to her book and giggled with her still-present smirk.

"Don't make me regret bringing you here, Hanabi," Neji warned.

Hanabi shrugged, seemingly void of any fear of her older cousin and his threat. She just continued reading her book.

"Why _are _you here?" Konhamaru asked. It was pretty obvious that the only reason Neji would come into the ice cream shop would be to see Tenten, but Hanabi had no real motive for tagging along.

"Not that it's any of your business, but a new book came out that I wanted, so I had Neji drive me here so I could go to the book store."

Konohamaru was still surprised by her overall sass levels, but ignored it. He supposed that not everyone could have a personality to match their reputation.

"You mean Kakashi's book store?" Konohamaru asked.

Hanabi looked up from her book for the first time since the two Hyugas arrived and gave Konohamaru a look of disgust that matched her older cousin's.

"You mean the adult book store? No, not there you idiot. I happen to not be a disgusting chauvinistic pig with no life goals like _some_ of us are."

"_Hanabi,"_ Neji warned with an icy stare. But Hanabi was too busy staring down Konohamaru to even care.

"Bitch," Konohamaru mumbled under his breath.

Neji snapped his head over to Konohamaru and sent him a hard glare and crossed his arms, "Watch your mouth, Konohamaru. I'd hate to get violent but if worst comes to worst I can."

Hanabi smirked as Konohamaru slowly inched back towards the backroom, trying not to pass out from fright. On his list of biggest fears, Sasuke and Neji were always at the top, right next to spiders and the dentist. In his final attempt at saving his life, he called out loudly through the door into the back room.

"TENTEN SAVE ME!"

_The_ door flung open and Tenten held the phone in her hand tightly, "What?! What happened? Did you set the sink on fire again?!"

Konohamaru ran over and hid behind her, bending down so most of his figure was hidden. "No, but Neji is _scary. _Now save me! Make the scary man go away!"

Tenten huffed out a breath and smacked Konohamaru on the head not-so lightly, "Idiot, I was on the phone with Anko! She's coming over now to see how things are going, by the way. So at least _try _to look like you're actually doing something for once."

Konohamaru gulped and nodded, but didn't let go of the good clump of Tenten's shirt he was gripping onto to prevent her from leaving him defenseless. Tenten grabbed Konohamaru by the shoulders and pried him off of her easily, despite his cries of protest.

"Now tell me Neji, why exactly are you trying to kill my little worker over here?"

"It's nice to see you too," Neji drolled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "But it's not my fault your little minion here is being a complete idiot."

"Yeah, he does that at times," Tenten smiled as she rustled Konohamaru's hair.

"Hey, don't mess up the 'do! I need to go somewhere after this and my hair has to look perfect!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and removed her hand from his slightly-messy hair, "Let me guess; you're going to the flower shop to make Ino feel uncomfortable about your 'undying love' for her."

"She loves me back! She just doesn't know it yet..."

"You _obviously _know how to get a girl to fall for you. _And _on top of that you're _hair _is _stunning,"_ Hanabi muttered from behind her book.

Konohamaru scratched his head and frowned, "I may or may not be wrong... but that sounded a little like sarcasm."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Neji can we please go now? Being in the same room as this idiot may actually lower my IQ considerably."

Neji shook his head, "Hanabi, you are nothing like your sister."

Hanabi shrugged, not looking up from her book as she did so. "Good, then I can be around Naruto without passing out. Now can we go or not?"

Neji nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right back- I just have to go, um, check something," he sent a purposeful glare at Tenten, which did not go unnoticed by Hanabi and Konohamaru, "I'll be right back."

He stood up and walked out easily, leaving everyone in silence until Tenten coughed and spoke up, "Um, yeah. And he get's lost all the time... so maybe I should go make sure he knows where he's going."

When she walked out with a blush on her face, Konohamaru made a face over at Hanabi, who finally put down her book and shut her eyes.

"Well what was _that _about?!" he asked with a certain amount of panic in his voice.

"Come on; you're dumb Konohamaru, but you aren't _that _dumb. It seems that those two are spending some _alone _time together."

"When she's supposed to be working?! Isn't that a little... weird?" Konohamaru crinkled his nose and Hanabi laughed maniacally.

"I guess. But it seems to be new, so we must forgive them. Besides, I'm not complaining. Tenten is _way _better than any of the suggestions my father has made for Neji recently. I think we need a girl with more sass around the house. Hinata, Neji, and my dad can be very dull at times."

"Doesn't surprise me. Your whole family seems boring." Konohamaru gave her a purposefully pointed look, moving his head up and down to emphasize his judgment.

"_For your information _Koko, I happen to be a lot less boring than I seem. Just because I'm top of the class doesn't mean I'm a stick in the mud."

"No, you're right," Konohamaru nodded, "It just means you act like one."

"Ugh! You're so ignorant."

"Well you have a weird face!"

"Well you smell weird!"

"Well you probably have no friends!"

"Well you probably have no future!"

"Well you-"

"That's it," Hanabi stood up and grabbed her book before turning to leave, "This argument is pointless. I'm going to go find Neji if he and little miss frisky are still _walking around _and have him drive me the hell out of here. You've got to be the most pestering fool I've ever known."

"Well you even pester-y-er!" Konohamaru called out the entrance as she left in a huff.

"Damn that girl is annoying."

* * *

"What a drag. Could you stop being all buddy/buddy with my pen pal? It's weird, Ino."

Ino sat propped up against the front desk of the Yamanaka Flower Shop along with Shikamaru as he listened to her talk on and on about her plans for the next few days.

"Don't be _troublesome,_ Shikamaru my dear. You're friend just so happens to give the best dating advice out of anyone I know. And I can use all the help I can get for Tenten's date with Suigetsu this Saturday."

"But do you need to involve every last person in my life? You had my mother talking about shoes with you for two hours the other day!"

"Oh, what do you care," Ino waved him off, "You fell asleep anyway."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He knew better than to try arguing further, even if he thought he was right. Ino just wasn't worth the hassle since she always got her way.

"But your gal pal told me that after the fights they should try something they can actually converse during. Like not only dinner but maybe an arcade or a walk or whatever."

"Clever idea she had, but didn't you say that Tenten didn't even seem that interested in Suigetsu?"

"Trust me, babe... she _will _be interested if I have anything to say about it."

"That's s_ooo_ Ino of you, huh?"

Ino beamed and hugged him sideways, "Precisely, my dear."

The glass doors to the shop opened and closed with the chiming of a bell to alert them of a customer. However, Ino knew this customer by heart seeing as he always came in when she was working.

"Hello, Ino. I've missed you, darling."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall, "Great. Konohamaru."

"Yep. I just wanted to drop by to see how my lovely angel is doing," Konohamaru walked over to the front counter and leaned over on it, resting his chin on his hand. He winked at Ino, and in return both she and Shikamaru rolled their eyes.

"Konohamaru how many times do I have to tell you. Not. Going. To. Happen. Shouldn't you be working anyway?"

"Nah, it's Tenten and some other girl. Karin or something."

"WHAT? Ugh, did you at least give Karin the evil eye before you left?"

Konohamaru shook his head, "No; why? Was I supposed to?"

"Uh, YEAH! She's the bitchiest bitch of them all. And this is coming from a girl who knows how to be a bitch. I'm _nothing _compared to that bimbo." Ino snarled and Shikamaru leaned over and soothingly pet her ponytail. "Shikamaru, you know I hate it when you pet me like a dog! Who do you think I am, Akamaru?"

Shikamaru put his hands up in defense and raised an eyebrow. He settled back against his chair and directed his attention at Konohamaru, "Ino just hates Karin because Karin happens to claim she's in love with Sasuke or something."

Konohamaru scratched his head, "But why does that bother you, Ino? You have a boyfriend," Konohamaru gulped the words back after he said them; he hated the acidic way 'boyfriend' sounded coming from his mouth when he talked about Ino.

"Yeah," Shikamaru drawled, "but Ino thinks it's rude of Karin to try to get with Sasuke when Sakura does too."

"But it's first come first serve right?" Konohamaru shook his head, "I mean, this Karin girl can't be _that _bad."

* * *

"UGH! WHO THREW AWAY THE PICTURE OF SASUKE I HAD HANGING IN THE BATHROOM?"

Tenten dragged her hands tiredly down her face. She only had to last a few more hours... that was it. But when it was with Karin it always seemed to last for eternity. It was easy for one to deduce that Tenten and Karin didn't exactly have matching personalities, and that made it difficult for the two girls to talk easily whenever the opportunity arose.

"Anko threw it out."

"WHAT?!" Karin stomped her foot with a loud smack onto the tiled floor and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Tenten asked, not even getting what the big deal was.

"Why on earth would Anko throw out my beautiful picture of Sasuke?"

Tenten tapped her chin, trying to remember Anko's exact words.

"She said that she didn't want there to be a picture of what looked like a boy band singer hanging up on her wall."

As Karin screamed and ran into the back to let out her surplus of negative emotions, Tenten didn't know whether to laugh at the idiocy of it all or to cry about having to put up with it.

She slumped back against the wall and huffed out a breath of air, instead trying to focus on the major issue she was experiencing in her life. Boy, being a teenager was a hassle.

Not only did she have that stupid date with Suigetsu that she couldn't get out of, but something had come into the picture recently that was making her mind all blurry.

Friggin Neji.

That asshole.

He was a distraction, really. Life for Tenten had been perfect until he came along and had to awaken stupid feelings she didn't know she had. And to make things worse, Ino probably wouldn't let her cancel on Suigetsu which was _exactly _what she wanted to do. She knew that she and Neji weren't exactly dating but still... they were something by this point. Maybe they _could _have been a bit more inconspicuous and secretive around Konohamaru and Hanabi earlier, but Hanabi would have found out anyway and Konohamaru was dumb enough to still have no idea.

Okay, so she'd just go on one date with Suigetsu and then she'd tell Neji about how she felt.

Even if that meant risking six long years of friendship.

"OH MY GOD, WHO STOLE THE SASUKE PICTURE FROM MY PURSE?!"

Tenten sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Neji was _still _laying in bed, something he never did. The laziness he was experiencing wasn't from a personal desire to do nothing but lay in bed all day nor was it a lack of physical energy. He was mentally drained and the effects were starting to take their toll. It was the day he had been simultaneously dreading and trying to convince himself didn't bother him. Tenten was going on that stupid date with that stupid idiot and it sucked.

He wasn't exactly sure where he and Tenten stood concerning their relationship but it was sure as hell something more than it used to be.

Bleh. Everything sucked.

With Tenten probably undergoing intense pre-date training from Ino or something ridiculous like that, Neji really didn't have much to do that day. Oddly enough, he never seemed to be short on friends but the number of people he found tolerable was surprisingly low. Most people would be shocked to hear that Neji actually found Lee to be enjoyable company, and therefore would not expect him to be so open to the idea of being around the green-clad idiot for a while.

So that he would do.

* * *

"Tenten, I can't _believe _you're finally blossoming!" Ino squealed as she rummaged through Tenten's closet.

Tenten scrunched up her nose in an odd mix of distaste and insult. "You're acting as if I'm going through puberty. It's just a date is all. Besides, both Suigetsu and I know that this wouldn't be happening if you weren't so pushy."

"I am _not _pushy!"

Tenten huffed out a deep breath and dropped in a dead weight against her bed, throwing her arms dramatically far apart. Ino had barged into her home uninvited about an hour ago. Once the blonde managed to infiltrate the house and eat all of the Oreos in the pantry, she declared it was time to get to work on Tenten's attire for the evening. Tenten kept trying to convince Ino that casual wear would suffice, but Ino would have none of that.

"It's a special occasion, my dear. I need you looking sexy yet adorable in the perfect combination."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Sounds lovely."

"I detect sarcasm."

"Brilliant deduction."

Ino waved the brunette off and continued searching through the closet; pushing through the mess of clothes half-on hangers and mismatched shoes.

"Don't you keep anything organized?" Ino threw another sole shoe behind her back, effectively hitting Tenten, who was laying against her bed, in the stomach.

"Ooph! Hey what's the big idea?" Tenten sat up and threw the shoe back at Ino, hitting the girl in the butt right where she aimed.

Ino turned around and gave her friend a not-so-kind gesture with a certain finger before pulling out a clump of wadded shirts.

"Do you have _anything _pretty? You dress like my six year old cousin! And he's a boy!"

"Yeah well you dress like a drag queen."

"Shut the hell up Tenten! This is an emergency!" Ino tossed her hands up dramatically and fell against Tenten's closet in defeat. "I quit. You're beyond my help, aren't you?"

Tenten shrugged, "I suppose I am. It's odd, I thought Yamanaka Ino never quit."

Ino frowned, something spreading across her face with a fire-like essence and in full force.

It was determination.

"Damn right I don't!"

* * *

Naruto hopped the fence and ran like a madman. The wind blew threw his yellow/blond hair and the deep breaths he was taking weren't becoming any more tired. Mentally, he wished that this lawn was a bit smaller in length, but he knew wishing would get him no where. Last time he got caught running on this property one of the... _stronger_ housekeepers tackled him to the ground and demanded he be questioned. Of course, that housekeeper had been under the impression that Naruto was trespassing, not knowing that he was actually a guest.

But the reason that Naruto was running through the Hyuga residence across the lawn was to avoid the usually watchful-eye of Hyuga Neji. Surely if he saw Naruto wandering about he would assume the Uzumaki was up to no good, and in a way he would be right.

But Naruto couldn't be seen by Neji due to the fact he was there _because _of Neji. And who he actually needed to see was someone else... someone who would probably be a bit more excited to see Naruto.

When the blond teenager finally made it to his destination, he took a long minute to bend over with his hands on his knees and breathe. Sure, he never ran out of energy; but it could get tiresome running around like a madman! Once he managed to regain his composure, Naruto stood up straight and walked over to the window he was searching for. He slapped his own forehead, cursing himself for forgetting that the person he was looking for had a room on the top level of the house. Picking up the nearest rock, Naruto prayed for the best and hurled the small fragment of earth at the window.

"Psst! Hinata!" he whispered urgently as he tossed another rock at the window.

Naruto saw thin arms reach for the window from the other side and slowly slide it open. Out popped a face with pale Hyuuga eyes and long dark hair.

But it wasn't the girl he was looking for.

"What the hell do you want, Uzumaki? I'm doing Algebra here."

Hanabi looked pissed- something that wasn't uncommon- and had her arms crossed. She glared further when Naruto could only scratch his head in confusion.

Hanabi rolled her pale eyes and gestured to the window to her left and shook her head. "If you're here to talk to Hinata about my idiot cousin Neji then you're looking for the room over there. Just don't make her faint and fall out the window or I'm sure my father and Neji will kill you if I don't do it first."

_How the hell did Hanabi know why he was there..._

"Just go bother my sister you oblivious dunderhead. Ugh, I swear the reason she likes you so much is beyond me," Hanabi mumbled, purposely slurring the final part of her statement.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, confusion evident on his face.

Hanabi huffed out a breath of exasperation.

"Nothing. Now leave me alone. I swear, you're just like Konohamaru..." Hanabi slid her window down with force and turned away abruptly, her long black tresses flowing with her movements as she sashayed away.

"She _liiiiiikes _him," Naruto giggled like a little girl as he skipped closer to where Hanabi claimed was Hinata's window.

Picking up another rock he found lying on the ground, Naruto aimed (admittedly he looked a bit foolish with his tongue poking out of his lips and his one eye shut in concentration) and he wound back his arm and threw the rock with force at the window. That oughta get Hinata's attention!

As he suspected, the window opened and another set of pale Hyuga eyes and dark hair peered out the window and down at Naruto.

However, it wasn't a sweet smile and blushing cheeks that met him.

In fact, this face looked pretty pissed.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hyuga Hiashi yelled down as he shook his fist. "Are you here to seduce my daughter and then dump her aside like damaged goods? I bet you want to belittle her honor, hm? Is it her virginity you're after? Tell me, Uzumaki! Do you want me to come down there and kick your ass until even Jiraiya feels the pain?"

Naruto waved his hands frantically in defense and shook his head with his eyes wide.

"No, no! I don't want to do anything to your daughter's... honor... or anything like that! I just wanted to-"

"What you better want to do is stop trespassing on my property and throwing rocks at windows in a desperate attempt for your freaking ding-dong to get some action! Keep it in your pants, boy!"

Too freaked out to argue anymore, Naruto nodded vigorously and turned around.

"Yes, sir! Won't happen again!" Naruto hightailed out of there with three thoughts in his mind.

One, he had to give Hanabi credit. He didn't think she was the kind of girl who actually enjoyed pranking and _oh boy _was that well done.

Two, Hyuga Hiashi was _never_ to be messed with again.

And three, he'd just call Hinata and ask her to meet him somewhere else because there was no chance in hell that he'd ever revisit the Hyuga residence like that again.

* * *

Tenten stared at her phone and frowned at the image, trying to decipher it. When she finally realized what it was, she burst out laughing until she was clutching at her stomach.

"What's so funny?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

Tenten turned her phone to face him, "_Look." _Suigetsu also took a moment to understand any of it, but was still confused. Tenten let her laughter die down a moment before she explained. "Hanabi texted all of us saying that she told a 'certain someone' that Hinata's room was Hiashi's. This picture just proves how hilarious that girl can be."

"Wait," Suigetsu smirked when he finally understood, "Is that a picture of Naruto running?"

Tenten giggled and nodded, "For his life."

"That's some funny shit. How old is that girl?"

Tenten tapped the table at Ichiraku as she attempted to do the math in her head.

"I think she's fourteen now. Ah, and so naïve."

"You're close with her?"

Tenten nodded, "I've known her for as long as I've known Hinata and Neji. A while, I guess. She's one of the most hilarious people you'll ever meet but no one ever realizes that. She's too busy worrying about success to bother putting herself out there and making memories as a teenager."

Suigetsu nodded, and the table grew silent again.

Overall, the date was going well enough. Konoha won the fight, making the fight ten times better in the end. And despite Ino's nine million texts reminding her of little tips and tricks to use, it had been decently pleasant. The only problem was that she and Suigetsu weren't that compatible. He was too fake with the way he laughed and talked. And although his conversation could be impressionable and fun to listen to, it all seemed so forced. It was as if he were trying way too hard to get people to like him. Tenten preferred people who were themselves and never tried to impress anyone.

But it wasn't the worst outcome for the date. Tenten had ordered the salad since Ino declared she would burn down Tenten's house if she "ate like a freaking pig like always". The burger menu and the specialty ramen looked sooo good, but the simple garden salad with chicken would have to suffice.

Everything, including parts of the conversation, were going well until Suigetsu made one mistake.

He meant it as a compliment, surely, but it annoyed her to no end.

"You know, you'd look a hell of a lot hotter if you'd take your hair out of those buns. Why don't you try?"

Tenten crossed her arms, "Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow and leaned back challengingly.

"Yeah, it would totally make you go from a 7 to a 8.5. That's saying something."

_Well what a perfect asshole._

"Thanks for the tip," she murmured sarcastically.

But Suigetsu didn't seem to understand sarcasm when he heard it. "No problem. Anyway, since I paid for the soda at the Konoha fight, do you want to take the bill for here? I think that evens things out a bit."

Tenten's eyes widened and her jaw hung slackened. Those drinks had been only two dollars each. But his dinner was _insane. _He ordered a steak and three glasses of soda. Did he _honestly _think it was fair of her to pay for that while he only spent two dollars on her that whole night.

_Good going, Ino. You picked a real winner. Not only does he insult my looks and rate me on a friggin scale, but I'm paying for his steak, too. _

Tenten finally understood all of the girls she knew after they went out on a date or were having issues with their boyfriend and complained about it. If all dudes were as rude as Suigetsu just was, then it was really a wonder why women didn't all just marry each other. It was like there were no good guys in this world that anyone could look at as anything more than a friend! Or maybe that was the girl's fault? Ugh! Everything about romance is so confusing!

Tenten sighed and peered down at her phone to check the time in hopes it was late enough to call it quits and head home to go to sleep. However, on the screen of her phone was a message from Neji.

**Hey, I just spent a day with Lee and I think I need a break to be with someone who's somewhat sane. Come over when you're done with your 'hot date'.**

Tenten smiled to herself. Who would have thought that Hyuga Neji was capable of humor.

But Neji was surprising her a lot lately. It didn't matter anyway; she could just ask him about it when she saw him later. After all, she planned on getting out of this date and over Neji's house _pronto. _And if 'hanging out' was anything like what they did when they abandoned Konohamaru and Hanabi at the shop the other day, then she was definitely willing to do so.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Once again I apologize for my absence and hope I won't be this late to update again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Naruto.**

**And here begins the shorter length chapters, I don't know if this is a good or bad thing.**

* * *

Chapter 9:Tragedy Behind a Bench

Naruto and Hinata sat smack dab in the middle of Konoha Park at precisely 9:28 pm. Around that area there was a plethora of tables and benches surrounded by a lovely array of flowers and bushes. The aroma of the flowers may have been a bit overpowering, but it was nice and Hinata always appreciated the beauty of the park.

_Especially _while she was in the presence of Naruto.

It was weird, though, how so suddenly Naruto was interested in being around her one on one. Sure, it had occurred by pure chance (and luck, in her opinion) that they had been alone for a little while here and there when their friends would abandon them to go somewhere else momentarily, but they never hung out alone as two friends. However, ever since Naruto had become obsessed with this new 'Neji and Tenten' theory that he and Hanabi separately coined, he'd been contacting Hinata all the time.

She'd be lying if she claimed it didn't affect her that much. In actuality, she was thrilled for this change. At first she found herself blushing all the time and trying to keep herself from fainting nearly every day when he texted her simple things. But then she had become more accustomed to it. After the first week she could actually hold a conversation with Naruto while maintaining a naturally colored face void of any pinkish blush. It was a concept still new to her, and although a blush would escape her every now and again, she was improving very well.

When all of this blew over, she most certainly needed to thank Neji for arousing Naruto's suspicion.

Why exactly Naruto chose _Hinata_ to talk to about Neji and Tenten's predicament was unclear to her, but she didn't care at all. In fact, being with Naruto all the time wasn't the only good part of this entire investigation. In fact, she had become invested in the whole ordeal herself. Well, it _was _her cousin; and Hanabi and Naruto made some excellent points that proof lied amongst Neji and Tenten's little actions here and there.

So somehow that led to her and Naruto sitting next to each other on a bench and chatting about this and that. It had started off as Naruto only seeking her company when they would discuss her cousin and whatnot (the reason Naruto cared so much still alluded her), but it didn't take long before he started to just ask her if she wanted to hang out just for fun. So he bought her some ramen (it wasn't a date though, sadly) and they walked in the park as he told her insane stories about Jiraiya, his godfather of sorts, and Iruka, his guardian.

Naruto was in the middle of explaining with a lot of excitement a story of a toad that he had as a pet when he was staying at Jiraiya's house one weekend; and that the toad still stayed there to this day. Amidst his exclamations and intense story telling that Hinata found oh-so-adorable, Naruto's eyes wandered to his left and seemed to follow something as he talked. Yet all-so-suddenly his eyes widened as if they were being lit with a recognition and he trailed off with his words. Curiously, Hinata followed his line of vision until she saw what had caused the hyperactive blond to be so distracted.

Oh, and it was worth the distraction, indeed. It was her cousin walking along a path with none other than the girl Ino had long ago nicknamed 'little miss double buns'. How perfectly fortunate that the very reason Naruto had started to talk to Hinata was showing itself right before them.

Knowing Naruto better than nearly anyone, Hinata knew right away what he planned on doing- even before he whispered his next words with a sinister snicker.

"Let's do some snooping!"

"S-snooping? What if they see us?" Hinata fidgeted with her hands. She didn't know what was worse- Neji and Tenten finding out that she and Naruto were spying on them or Neji's reaction when he saw that she had been hanging out with Naruto _alone _and _at night _lately. A lot.

In the end, Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to deny Naruto's wishes. She simply followed Naruto until he pulled her down behind a bench. They were close enough to Neji and Tenten that if they were to just turn in the right direction and looked hard enough, they could probably tell it was Naruto and Hinata. A dangerous position, indeed.

Naruto placed a finger to his lips however, and Hinata understood that even her typical shy and awkard 'Hinata sounds' wouldn't be allowed at the moment. Especially since about ten of those stuttering sounds were on the verge of spilling out since Naruto and she were on the ground and closely pressed together behind that bench.

Soooo close...

Naruto tapped her and as soon as Hinata snapped back into reality she noticed him mouth something to her.

'You okay?'

She nodded fervently, not wanting him to know the thoughts she had just conjured up. Instead, she looked back to her cousin and her close, and arguably best, friend. Naruto caught the message and looked over as well, most likely thanking himself inwardly for deciding against wearing orange that one day. Boy, was he one lucky guy; orange would have stuck out like a sore thumb!

Looking at her cousin, Hinata realized that nothing really abnormal was occurring between the pair before her.

Tenten was laughing at something that had just been said between the two and Neji was smirking slightly, obviously not wanting to look like he was enjoying the conversation as much as he was. It brought a smile to Hinata's face to see her cousin look so relaxed and happy after all the years it took for him to finally relax around other people.

It was difficult for her to hear exactly what the two of them were saying, but Naruto's sense of hearing was sharp and she was sure he knew exactly what kind of exchange was going on between the two of them. From what Hinata could tell by their facial expressions and Tenten's exuberant hand gestures, they were recollecting a story and having a good time doing it. It was odd, how perfectly their laughter rang together- Tenten's upbeat and heart-felt laughs and Neji's barely-there soft chuckles.

Hinata turned to see Naruto mouthing words as he listened in, probably trying to say the conversation as it went along. His eyes were looking up and his brows were furrowed in concentration and he seemed to be doing everything he could to grasp every word of the exchange. Giving up, Hinata decided to just let Naruto tell her what they were saying later on.

But Naruto must have heard something fairly shocking because a moment later he gasped.

Quite dramatically and _quite _loudly.

It was loud enough, in fact, that Tenten and Neji whipped their heads around to see the source of the noise. Startled, Hinata knew she wasn't ready for this kind of embarrassment. What would they think if not only did they see her snooping, but snooping with Naruto out late at night behind a bench in an odd position?!

Hinata's mind wasn't functioning properly and she just about passed out when she saw Naruto put his brown hood over his head and felt his hands grip her shoulders tightly, "I apologize in advance."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion, "For wha-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by something _very _shocking.

It was that day; that very day. It was the day Hinata had been waiting for her entire life. It was that day she constantly dreamed of and constantly yearned for. It was that day and it caught her more by surprise than she would have ever assumed.

Naruto was kissing her.

* * *

Neji had his arms crossed in his typical distant manner, but his smile was betraying him. He couldn't help the fact that around her all of his walls and defenses just seemed to crumble to a heap.

"Yeah, that waiter was insane!" she laughed madly as she finished her latest story.

Neji shook his head with a smirk, remembering just how odd the waiter was when they went out for dinner with Lee two nights ago. It was odd, and _extremely _unbelievable, but the waiter was hitting on Lee the entire night. To make it worse, Lee was oblivious and leading the guy to believe he was interested due to his naivety. And on top of that, Lee had agreed to go to the movies with the waiter in order to "make new friends" having absolutely no concept of a date or the fact he had unknowingly just made one with a man.

Tenten wouldn't let it go and Neji couldn't stop smirking at the idea either.

"I just hope Lee remembered to call the poor guy and set things straight," Neji stated and readjusted his crossed arms.

Tenten giggled, "Pun intended?"

Neji rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh, "Must you always do things like that?"

No answer was really needed. Instead, Tenten just grinned like always and kept walking along the path in the park. Silence overtook them and, unlike his usual self, Neji decided to break the quiet air.

"So how was your date with Suigetsu anyway? You never got to finish telling me last weekend."

Tenten smirked deviously and playfully pushed him, "That's because you didn't give me anytime to answer before you jumped on me," she shook her head in a playfully-chastising way, "I swear, Hyuga; if you want to remain just friends like you said you do, then you've gotta stop making out with me every damn chance you get."

Before a slightly-blushing Neji could respond, a loud gasp cut into the summer night behind them. Both Neji and Tenten whipped their heads around to see two figures crouched behind a nearby bench, both seeming as though they were trying to be hidden.

Tenten pouted. It was inevitable, she supposed, that they would have to go see what these two weird people were doing and why on earth they were crouched behind a bench and gasping. Hopefully they hadn't overheard her conversation with Neji- that would be awkward. She stalked over to the bench, quickly followed by Neji, and peeked over the backrest to see if the two figures were in need of any help. She couldn't make out the faces; only that the one had dark hair and the other was wearing a hood, but when she saw them she was quite surprised by what they were doing: kissing.

"EEK! SORRY!" Tenten flailed her arms around and quickly grabbed Neji's sleeve and waddled out of there as quickly as she could, looking quite awkward the entire way.

"What was that about?" Neji frowned, snatching his sleeve away from her as soon as they were far from the two figures behind the bench.

Tenten shivered at the memory, "They were gettin' some lip action behind that bench and I don't want to know how much farther they were going! Teenagers these days are crazy, I swear!"

But hey, who was she to talk?

* * *

Naruto was currently lugging an unconscious Hinata back to his car quite unwillingly. Sure, she wasn't _that _heavy but he was tired and she was weighing on him along with everything else that had occurred that day. He felt kind of- no _really _bad that he had to kiss her, but it was for the best. If he hadn't done something to convince Tenten and Neji to leave the two 'strangers' alone then they would get into some serious trouble. Not only that, but the idea of Naruto and Hinata knowing about Tenten and Neji's weird little relationship might cause them to stop it, and Naruto did not want that at all; he _never _would become a cockblock.

So when Tenten peaked over the bench the first thing he could think to do was pull Hinata in for a kiss. It was the most natural thing to find two teens doing in a park at night, anyway. With his hood up, he was barely recognizable and the pair could have been anyone. Luckily, his theory proved fruitful and Tenten shrieked and ran, pulling Neji along with her.

But of course, Hinata fainted.

When he finally got her into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt, he wondered what he was going to do. He couldn't take her home or else Hiashi might see his daughter in that vulnerable state and kill Naruto for his 'sins'. So Naruto decided to wait it out in the car for Hinata to come to her senses and wake up.

He was hungry, though- what else was new? Buckling his own seatbelt, Naruto pulled out of the parking spot and drove towards the closest McMadara's fast-food place.

* * *

"People are so werid," Tenten snorted as she threw her car keys onto Neji's counter in his little space and plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs, "I mean seriously, behind a bench?" She tossed her head back and let out a loud sigh.

Neji looked at her as she kicked her feet up on the chair opposite her and yawned with a stretch, slumping back into the chair.

"Please, by all means make yourself at home."

Haughtily, the brunette crossed her arms and turned her nose up, "You're blessed to be granted my ever-satisfying presence, peasant."

"Why, of course." She stared at him for a moment before she caught on.

"You're getting really good at sarcasm. You should stop being around Shikamaru and Sasuke. The guys rub off on you too much."

"Not enough," he mumbled, recalling some of the more disgusting masculine activities his friends would urge him to partake in.

"Yes, _enough. _And I especially forbid you all from sledding down the Hokage Hill when it isn't even snowing. Last time you all attempted that at least three of you had to get stitches and Kiba broke his leg."

Neji frowned, recalling the ordeal, "That wasn't my fault. I wasn't even participating."

Tenten grinned and tapped the kitchen table with thought, "You're such a bad liar." She motioned for him to come sit down, and that he did. Once they were facing each in a perpendicular position to one another, she reached over and flicked his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Tenten scoffed, "For lying. Admit it, you love hanging out with the guys. In fact, admit that you like all our friends."

"But I don't like all of the-"

"Liiiiiarrr," Tenten singsonged as she cheekily smiled. Sick of her persistent personality, Neji gave in. But only would he ever do such a thing for her.

"Fine. I enjoy our friends' company. Happy?"

"Quite," she nodded with content. It was silent for a good moment before she spoke up quietly and quite awkwardly, "So uh, wanna y'know..."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

He was really gonna make her say it, wasn't he? That jerk bag knew exactly what she meant, too! He was a real ass sometimes.

"Y'know..." she continued, "Do the same thing as whatever the hell those two kids were doing behind that bench?"

_Great way to try to seduce a man, Tenten. Keep it up,_ she scolded herself. She was embarrassing herself, she knew. But if Neji was still going off of everything they'd been doing for the past week, he would probably have no objections. And although they hadn't ever confessed undying feelings of love like in the movies, or even liking each other as more than friends... for some reason they kept ending up making out all the time.

Oops.

It wasn't exactly friends with benefits either. It was some weird thing.

Some weird thing that was so perfectly Neji and Tenten.

"Is that even a question?" he smirked, and she grinned like a little kid and scooted over towards him. Because screw class; if two teens could kiss behind a bench in a public park, making out at the kitchen table couldn't be all that bad.

* * *

Ino flicked another chicken nugget at her 'beloved' boyfriend as he snored. Upon being hit in the throat with the crispy nugget, Shikamaru's eyes flew open and he jolted awake. Ino giggled at his cuteness, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her pestering attitude.

"What is it, Ino?"

Ino huffed, "It's date night and you fell asleep. I had to wake you up _somehow_."

Shikamaru stole the nugget that had hit him off of the driver's seat of the car and popped it in his mouth. "It's not a date night, Ino. We're in the parking lot of some disgusting grease-infested fast food place as you eat your meal in the privacy of the car so no one in there would know you eat so much."

Ino gasped, swearing that she did not just hear the forbidden words come out of her beloved's mouth. But as soon as she was about to unleash hell on the poor Nara, he looked pointedly at something.

"It that... Naruto?"

Ino moved her head slowly and followed her boyfriend's line of vision. She saw then what he was speaking of; and it was true. Naruto was driving his car and pulling up to the window at McMadara's to get his meal at the drive-thru. However, it wasn't Naruto and his late night fast food run that surprised them. It was who was in the passenger's seat. Passed out.

"Uh..." Ino tilted her head, "Did Naruto knock out Hinata and kidnap her and decide to go for a burger run?"

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed dramatically, "It seems all the evidence points that way."

* * *

**Tada! So yeah, I've become addicted to Ino's sass and Shikamaru's sarcasm and laziness. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own Naruto.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Grand Openings and Awkwardness

Three and a half weeks. It had been three and a half weeks in total since the whole incident with the house key at Kiba's party. It had been three and a half whole weeks since Tenten had so brazenly kissed Neji just to shut him and Naruto up. It had been three and a half weeks since both she and Neji had been stuck in some weird purgatory between just friends and way more.

To put it bluntly, the last three and a half weeks had been hell, but entirely worth it. Originally, Tenten thought everything would be clear and open when they first started acting as more than friends, but she was dead wrong. It wasn't completely Neji's fault, either. They both just acted as if nothing had ever happened while they were in the company of their friends and never addressed their relationship even when they were alone. It was almost like a silent arrangement had taken place that the both of them were just aware of.

Here and there Neji's words would remind her that they were _not _boyfriend and girlfriend. Like when he once casually asked if she planned on saying yes if this reoccurring customer at Anko's shop asked her out. It turned out that the guy didn't really like Tenten _that _way either; he just really liked the way she made the chocolate shell cover the entire cone. Besides, that guy came the day before with his girlfriend and she was arguably even hotter than Ino. But it was the fact Neji even conjured up the idea of her going out with someone else and that _Neji didn't seem to care. _

It hurt like hell to hear him ask her a question so simply as if it didn't bother him in the slightest.

And she had herself to blame because that night they ended up kissing in her car in the parking lot of the Konoha Convenience Store. Oops.

It was odd, but she almost felt disappointed in herself for entertaining such feelings. For so long Tenten had felt like she was so superior to other girls because she didn't concern herself with boys or bother fawning over things like love and romance. But now that she had a stupid little crush on her best friend, she was gaining all the vulnerability she had been missing out on the past few years. She discovered that, just like any other girl her age, she wasn't an almighty and bulletproof robot with no emotions. But boy, wouldn't that be the sweetest?

When she realized that Neji didn't think of her as anything more than a best friend with benefits of sorts, it hit her like one of Kiba's spitballs that he often threw Shikamaru's way. She didn't cry or sulk or sob over a carton of low-fat ice cream while watching sappy romance movies (Ino and Sakura gave her the rundown of those kinds of girly things); no, instead she picked herself up, dusted herself off, and considered her options.

Out of all the possible paths she could take, the one that seemed most logical- or perhaps the easiest for her- was to go with it and let this whole 'friends-with-benefits-but-not-actually-benefits-that-have-been-agreed-upon-but-sort-of-like-each-other-but-don't-address-or-say-anything-to-each-other-like-it's-not-happening' thing happen. So for the meantime, she had gotten quite talented at both kissing and pretending that the boy she was falling for was just the same guy he had always been to her.

That night could (and probably would) be extremely awkward. Choji's parents were opening up a new barbeque place connected to the Konoha mall (did _everyone _have a connection there or something?) and everyone was going for the first night party. Of course, it was invitation-only and mostly just a get-together serving as a celebration. But Tenten was going to be around Neji for the first time in what felt like forever where they wouldn't be alone and would have to have pleasant conversation knowing what kinds of things they did when they weren't with their friends.

It wouldn't be that bad, but Neji had been acting different for the past week. He'd distanced himself from her more and became colder around her. Although he still allowed for the make-outs (thank the sweet lord), Tenten had realized he wasn't being as warm around her as usual. He never smiled, never laughed, and never teased like he used to when they had conversations. It was almost as if he were reverting back to the Neji that Tenten and Lee met back in the sixth grade.

And as if Tenten's night couldn't get any worse, she was staring at the monstrosity laid out on her bed as it seemed to maniacally laugh back at her.

A damn dress.

She could be feminine when she needed to be, but this dress was an Ino and Sakura pick that Hinata had also gave the seal of approval for. In other words: it was a bit _too _feminine for Tenten's taste. It was red, a color she knew she looked good in due to her basic eye color/ hair color combo of brown. And it made her skin look nice and colored and- despite how conceited she felt upon considering this thought- it did flatter her body pretty damn well. It was a bit above knee length and flowed, but not too much. It wasn't like any of those skin-tight monstrosities that Ino thought were sexy. Although her dress only had straps and not sleeves (which she didn't really like) it covered enough of the breast area for it to be considered a healthy compromise. Ino was one lucky bitch.

Tenten got ready quickly and left her buns in tact. She was _never _giving Ino the satisfaction of one of those cliché movie moments when the nerd put on a dress, makeup, and let down her hair and was instantly beautified. Tenten wasn't a girl in a poor-quality and low-budget 80's movie and therefore wouldn't go by the repetitive norm of it all. Instead she compromised for using a red hair-clip in her hair for a final touch. All in all she knew she didn't look as formal as most seventeen year-olds should for an event like this, but she really didn't give a shit. She was sad about Neji and she deserved to not give one hundred percent when it came to her appearance. Who was she trying to impress, anyway? Sure as hell not the guy she wanted to.

* * *

"Shikamaruuuuu," Ino groaned in annoyance as she pulled at the sleeve of her well-dressed boyfriend, "When is your friend coming to Konoha to visit? I miss herrrr!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "One troublesome woman is enough, don't you think? But she and her two brothers are coming to visit around Christmas time."

Ino's blue eyes widened and she jumped up in down in her impossibly high heels, "REALLY? Yay! She helped me out a bunch when I was talking to her about Tenten and Suigetsu."

"Which didn't go anywhere..." Shikamaru reminded her.

Ino huffed and blew her long bangs out of her eyes dramatically. She adjusted her purple fitted dress and walked over to help the Akimichis set up the rest of the decorations and table settings before the guests arrived.

"You should help out too, lazy ass. Choji's family has always been really nice to you and me so it's about time we help them out when they deserve it."

Shikamaru laughed lightly and did as he was told and helped set the plates. "So you've given up on Tenten and Suigetsu?"

Ino sighed and shrugged, "I don't know honestly. I know that I never stop until I get my way but Tenten has been seeming down lately. I think I should be acting more as a friend than a match maker. That's the last thing she needs right now."

Shikamaru set the last plate and then picked up the forks and started with them, "Wow, look who's growing up. I guess I've noticed her behavior too, though. She just seems sad about something but I can't quite place it."

Right before Ino was about to answer, the door from the kitchen flew open and Choji came out with a bowl of chocolates and was stuffing his face.

"Oh, hey guys!" Choji grinned as he munched cheekily. Ino happily skipped over and popped a chocolate in her mouth. If it were anyone else, Choji would have probably punched them right then and there for touching his precious candy. Shikamaru and Ino were his best friends though and he showed his love for them by letting them do what no other human would dare do- share his food.

"Lookin' sharp, Choji. Better not go breaking hearts tonight," Ino winked and nudged her friend. Choji looked down and grinned.

"I must agree, I look quite snazzy in a suit. But so does Shikamaru."

Ino threw a hand around the ponytailed teenager and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. When she retracted afterwards, she giggled, "You're acting like I don't already know that."

"What a drag," Shikamaru sweat-dropped. He couldn't help the small upturn of his lips when she wasn't looking though.

"I guess we're all ready for the grand opening. Where are your parents, Choji?" Ino asked as she looked left and right for the Akimichis. Choji shrugged and took another handful of his chocolates.

"I think they're still preparing the meat. I'll go check." Choji, along with his bowl of chocolates, wandered back into the kitchen, leaving Shikamaru and Ino behind.

"He's a man of very few concerns, isn't he?" Ino smiled warmly. Shikamaru nodded in agreement silently and went back to setting the utensils at the tables.

Ino stared at the door to the restaurant, wondering when all of their friends would finally arrive along with the many other guests that the Akimichis invited for the grand opening. Above all the others, Ino just wanted to see Tenten and make sure she was okay. She'd been seeming sad for a while and if in any way Ino could help her, she definitely would.

* * *

Neji frowned as he adjusted his tie and smoothed his dress shirt. It was bothersome but a social obligation he was unable to deny that he had to attend this grand opening of Choji's family's new barbeque restaurant connected to the mall. He was dreading the whole event and not for the reason he hated dressing up and attending social events (which he did). Rather, it was the fact he was inevitably going to be thrust into a situation in which he would have to interact with Tenten, an awkward situation it would be, indeed.

It had been a week since he had the epiphany that he and Tenten's relationship was able to go no where and had died before it had truly begun. Personally, he would fancy nothing more than to see his relationship with her evolve into something more than what it was, but it couldn't. He supposed it was rather cruel of him to hang onto her in the physical aspects of their 'relationship' while he simultaneously distanced himself from her. He had begun acting extremely cold towards her and refused to let himself smile when every fiber of his being urged him to do the exact opposite. But he needed to be strong.

_For her. _

It all started approximately a week ago when Hiashi had a conversation with Neji that caused the young Hyuga's life to turn upside down. Rather, it was the short conversation and note that was given to him that caused him to become an emotional wreck. Neji never cried. Never. But that had been the closest he ever came to it.

Easy to say, that note was buried in one of the drawers in his desk and wasn't going to be read for a long, long time. He got the point of it, anyway.

So due to the contents of that note, Neji decided that he had to make it clear with Tenten that they weren't going anywhere. Maybe he was acting a bit harsh, but to him it was just being selfish. That was easier to live with than the idea of being cruel.

"Are you ready, Neji? Hinata and Hanabi already are."

Neji turned from his spot by the mirror in the main Hyuga estate and nodded, his eyes vacant of emotion. "Would it even matter if I was or not?"

Hiashi sighed, "Are you still upset about our conversation? Look, it had to be said. I can't help you change it. It's destiny. We can't change destiny."

Crossing his arms, Neji nodded. "You're right. Now let's just go to the restaurant."

* * *

When Tenten entered the kitchen and saw her father dressed up, she couldn't help but let her first genuine smile in a while grace her lips.

"You're looking sharp, Dad."

Zabuza laughed, "There could be dozens of blades lodged in my back and I still wouldn't look as sharp as I do now."

Tenten giggled at her father's wording; yeah, like _that _could ever happen.

"You look lovely, Tenten," Zabuza smiled as he pet his daughters head as if she were a dog. Although she couldn't quite offer up one of her grins, she playfully punched his arm.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"If you were any other girl you would have yelled at me for messing up your hair. I'm glad you're so... _you._"

Tenten smiled softly. She knew that Zabuza had sensed her sadness for the past couple of days, but being the good father-figure he was, he didn't bring it up. He knew that Tenten hated appearing weak so he would offer consolation without having to bring it up and make her feel inferior.

But even her foster father couldn't save her from having to face Neji tonight.

* * *

Neji sighed and dragged his hands down his face, checking his watch to see if maybe he wouldn't have to endure this torture much longer. It was completely painful not only for the fact he was forced to sit at one of the 'kiddy tables' the Akimichis set up for the teens, but he was sitting next to the very person he was trying to avoid. When his eleven friends came and all sat down, he was extremely unpleased when they left the last open spot right next to him. Of course, this wouldn't be that bad if it weren't Tenten who was the last person to show up. To make things worse, she looked like a frightened deer when she slid into the seat at the large table next to him. She scooted over as close to Shino as she possibly could, putting as much space between her and Neji as possible. When someone moves _closer _to Shino, it's obvious that there's a problem existent.

It was incredibly awkward the whole time, so Neji chose to stay out of the conversation as much as possible. Most of the talking was done by Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Lee- something not that uncommon when the twelve of them were together. The typical stuff was happening.

Sasuke would sigh a lot.

Naruto would act like a moron.

Sakura would gaze dreamily at Sasuke as he sighed even more.

Hinata would stare at Naruto dreamily as he acted like a moron even more.

Kiba would pet the dog-shaped lump in his dress shirt.

Choji would eat.

Lee would say 'youth' at least twenty times.

In the end, Neji actually passed the time by counting off in his head every time Lee would say something about youth. It happened far, _far _too often and Neji lost count eventually. He just listened in here and there to the conversation at the table and dozed off into some sort of day dream until he was awaken from it abruptly.

The conversation, as he recalled, shifted to relationships about ten minutes ago. He hated when his friends talked about this, despite it being mostly Ino passing her judgment on the couples at their school. Ino managed to rope Sakura into talking about dream weddings and somehow the entire table- minus him, Tenten, and Shino- into the discussion. Of course, the males of the group were talking about riding in on motorcycles and having ACDC playing as the bride walked down the isle, but they were involved in the conversation nonetheless.

It was Lee, actually, who asked Neji what he wanted for his future wedding. Neji frowned, and he immediately sensed Tenten stiffen in the seat next to him. She was paying attention.

"What do you even mean, Lee?" Neji crossed his arms and sighed, "I'm never getting married. I'm never getting in relationships. I need to focus on the family business and that alone."

Everyone seemed a little taken aback, but only Lee voiced their thoughts.

"But I thought you had no interest in the family business..."

Neji frowned. Lee was right- really right. He had no interest in the family business whatsoever. But that letter... what his uncle had said...

He didn't have a choice.

"People change. That's something we all have to get used to."

For the first time since he started speaking, Neji noticed Tenten shifting restlessly in her seat. He gulped and mentally slapped himself. He only wanted Lee to shut up, he didn't want Tenten to get upset. Putting himself in her position, Neji could see where his words would hurt like acid. He couldn't afford to care, though. He needed her to realize that they weren't going anywhere, and that even their physical relationship would have to stop from now on, despite it usually being him who instigated it.

If it weren't for that letter he had gotten last week...

...

_"Neji," Hiashi stated in his monotonous voice. Neji looked up from the table in the kitchen of the main house, where he was helping Hanabi with her math summer work, and raised an eyebrow at his uncle._

_"Yes?"_

_"I've found something in an old set of documents. I think it concerns you."_

_Neji looked at Hanabi, a pleading look in his eyes as if he were begging the fourteen year old to save him from whatever fate was about to be inflicted upon him. Anything that involved serious matters and Hiashi was dreadful._

_Hanabi was Hanabi, though, and he was hopeless. The dark-haired girl just smirked and gave him a little wave as Hiashi practically dragged him into the living room._

_"Neji, this is urgent."_

_Crossing his arms as he often did as a defensive action, Neji stood up straighter. "Yes?"_

_Hiashi pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to his nephew, "While I was going over some old documents in my office, I found this practically hidden in one of your father's old business binders. Attached was a sticky note saying to give it to you when you turned sixteen. I suppose I may be about two years late, but it's better than nothing."_

_Neji stared blankly at the envelope as he felt the shock start to set in. Had Hizashi... actually written him this letter?_

_Before he could infer anything else from his uncle, Hiashi was gone. Wasting no time, Neji sat down on one of the chairs in the living room and opened up the envelope quickly._

_He almost expected the paper to be blank, or be an official document for something silly like his preschool diploma. But instead, Neji was staring straight at a hand-written letter._

Neji,

I know that you probably won't ever need to read this, but just in case I die before my time, there are some things I need you to know. Your uncle is a wanted man by many bad people and I fear that along with his life, my life is at risk as well- the issue of being a twin, you see. So if (in the smallest chances that exist) your uncle is being sought after by killers and they mistake me for him, I apologize for leaving you alone in this world.

But if I do die, promise me one thing, Neji... Somehow take over the family business. It was my dream and I'm passing it on to you. This would be all that is left of my legacy and I need you to continue it. I know that you show no interest in the social aspects of life, so this is perfect for you. You don't need a wife or family or even too many friends. This is why I am so proud of you, my son; you keep going towards your goals without the mundane emotions of life that so many people attach themselves to so foolishly. I've learned the hard way that family and friends will stab you in the back. But you were the one person that I always loved. Carry out my legacy of the Hyuga family business. This is my (preemptive) deathbed request.

Love, your father- Hyuga Hizashi

_Neji crumpled up the paper and then straightened it back out before crumpling it up again. He took a few deep breaths and pulled at his long bangs. At first he wondered if Hiashi had written this, despite how low that would be. However, the writing was most definitely his father's, he'd seen it before; and even Hiashi wouldn't stoop so low as to forge a letter from his late father. This was a real wish and a real deathbed request._

_It was the last thing Neji wanted to do. He was torn between following his own path towards happiness or doing what his father's final request and desire was, and in the end he knew he'd choose his father's wish. Even if he was miserable and alone, something his father had no issue with dealing with when he was alive, Neji would still carry out this duty and take over the business. It was for his father's honor._

_At this point, he needed to carry out his father's final wishes. In addition, he had far too much emotional baggage at this point to even consider maintaining a relationship with anyone. He needed to focus on succeeding in his father's wishes and that alone._

_He needed to slowly break things off with Tenten_.

...

Everyone stared at him as he blew off Lee's question of his future wedding. He knew it wasn't going to happen.

But the pained look on Tenten's face was making it difficult to stay emotionless himself.

"You're... You're actually going to take over the business? You've never done anything but talk about how much you detest the idea..." Sasuke frowned; even the Uchiha seemed dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you're acting weird," Naruto added.

Neji frowned, turning to his left to avoid looking into Tenten's heartbroken eyes as he uttered his next words.

"As I've said... people change."

* * *

She felt like she was going to throw up.

Tenten had always thought that she knew what true pain was. She had accidentally injured herself countless times when she first became interested with weapons. There was also that time in seventh grade when she and Lee were having a snowball fight in the woods and she slipped and cut her lip on ice. And that time she broke her left arm. Not to mention that the countless years of her and her father battling his alcoholism which led to many emotional scars she doubted would heal any time soon.

But for some odd reason all of those things seemed so minuscule right now. Physical pain was something Tenten always got over quite quickly, even when she was young; and although her father's issues hurt her, she had become used to it over time and knew that he didn't mean what he said when he was in such a state. But Neji wasn't drunk. He was just saying what he felt.

And to her, it felt like a knife in the chest.

His statements seemed to be deliberately directed at her, and she couldn't help but ask herself why he seemed to hate her all of a sudden. Even if he absolutely denied the feelings between them and told her he'd never be in a relationship with her, she'd be okay with that. But this... this wasn't even a refusal of a relationship. This was just him kicking her when she was already down.

Tenten suddenly stood up, "I have to go outside and make a call..." she mumbled unintelligently before pushing back her seat and walking past the tables of talking adults and teenagers. When she exited the restaurant through the doors leading to outside the mall, everyone exchanged glances. Only a select few of them seemed to know that something was bothering her, while the others seemed completely oblivious.

One of the ones who had managed to understand that something was wrong with their bun-haired friend stood up as well.

"I don't know what is wrong with her... but I will go check on her."

* * *

She didn't let any tears escape her eyes (crying was for the weak in her opinion, after all) but she did let herself release the fake smile she'd been masquerading around with for the past week or so. She slouched back against the brick wall on the side of the building and inhaled the fresh summer air. It was nearly July- and honestly she had no idea where the first month of summer had gone.

It seemed to go by so quickly between her drama with Neji and hanging out with their friends, but she had enjoyed it up until a week ago. That's when Neji started acting distant. All Tenten could do was inhale and exhale deeply and cross her arms as her frown deepened.

"Why do you look so sad, my dear friend?"

Tenten's head whipped to her right when she heard the voice. "Oh, hey Lee."

Lee frowned at her tone and walked over until he was right next to her and leaned against the brick wall just as she was.

"Your youth has seemed withered lately. Why is that?"

Tenten looked over at her friend, trying not to stare at his insane appearance or else she would laugh and ruin the moment. Somehow he thought it would be okay to dress in an all-green dress suit, something she didn't even know stores sold. His hair looked as silly as ever, too. She knew she could never stop being his friend though, because she found his honesty and hard work to be amazing attributes that caused him to be one of the few people she knew she would undyingly love forever. Even if he was a walking fashion disaster.

"It's nothing."

Lee lifted a finger as if he had just realized how to solve all of the world's issues. "That's it! You just admitted something is wrong! That kid Sai and I were talking and he said that he read in a book that if a girl says she is fine, then she is not fine."

Tenten reviewed what she had just said and realized that, in fact, she had become a basic girl with her wording. 'Just fine'? She may as well rent a sappy movie and beg the girls to come watch it with her as they give each other mani/pedis.

"Fine then. Something is wrong. But..." she shook her head, "First, you need to swear that you won't tell a soul about anything that I say outside right now, okay?"

"Tenten," Lee held a hand up to his heart and spoke in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, "You know you can trust me."

She smiled, and for the first time she remembered that she was an idiot for complaining; she had so many things to be happy about in life.

"It's just... there's something that I really wish could become real. I don't think I've ever wanted something like this before... or at least since I used to want to meet my real parents." Tenten paused, and Lee nodded in an encouraging way for her to continue. "But I can't have it," she said simply, "and I know that it's probably best if I don't. It just hurts so much when I think about it and I'm just mad at myself for feeling so weak. I've never felt so- so _vulnerable _before. The worst part is that I don't even know what this feeling is." Tenten sighed and uncrossed her arms, straightening up. Lee did the same and faced her.

"Tenten, I am no genius like some of our friends. However, the one thing I am very knowledgeable about is passion. I know the pain, hurt, and vulnerability that goes into every ounce of my passion. I felt the exact same way you just described when I had to undergo that surgery so I could continue fighting. But I had the surgery. I had it so I could continue being the person I promised to be. I did it for you, for Neji, for Naruto, for Gai Sensei, for my family too. I realized that there is one thing that makes us feel as weak and helpless and vulnerable as you just described."

Tenten looked up to Lee and bit her lip. "What is it?"

Lee smiled genuinely, "It's love."

_Oh._

"So you think... you think I'm feeling so weak because of _love_?"

Lee shrugged, "I have no idea what the circumstances are, but I can tell that it's love precisely. You don't need to tell me what the issue is; just know that I am here for you."

Tenten smiled and punched him playfully on the arm, "You're my best friend, you know that?"

Lee chuckled, "So Neji has been downgraded, huh?"

_Maybe not downgraded, just moved to another position in my life, apparently. _

Tenten laughed again and felt infinitely thankful that Lee was always there to have her back. She practically leapt at him and enveloped him in a hug. She was a lot shorter than he was (the dude was freakin' tall, even taller than Neji) so she knew that she must have looked awkward latching onto her friend like that. But awkward was the norm for anyone in Konoha and Lee didn't seem to mind. He just hugged her back and said something about how youthful their friendship was and how Gai Sensei would be proud.

Tenten had to agree. Gai would be proud. He'd be proud, as well, to know that Tenten was about to deal with coming to terms with that _word_ she thought she'd never have to face. And for feeling that _word_ towards someone who didn't return it. That stupid, stupid _word_ that she couldn't deny was lodged in her heart.

_Love._

* * *

**I laughed for like ten minutes at myself when I wrote that one Zabuza line. This is why I have no life.**

**Also Lee is one of my favorite characters and will forever be. Just saying.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Naruto.**

**UGHH so sorry this is late but I typed out the whole thing (without saving it, moronically) and when I was almost done my computer decided to shut down and most of it didn't save. So yeah, I had to rewrite it and wanted to punch myself in the face repeatedly.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Ice Cream and Chocolate Shell

"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART- GOT LOST IN THIS GAMEEEE OH BABY BABY IT MIGHT SEEM LIKE A CRUSHHHH BUT IT DOESN'T MEANNNN THAT I'M SERIO-"

"KONOHAMARU I SWEAR TO THE SWEET LORD THAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I WILL KILL YOU!"

Konohamaru immediately shut his mouth and gulped, returning to walking down the mall's upper floor quietly. He and Tenten hadn't walked fifty feet from the store where they had just finished their shifts, and she was already restraining herself from lodging her car keys in his eyeball. The kid was a grade-A annoyance but she promised his mom that she'd drive him home. The car ride was _not _something she was looking forward to.

"So Ten, what's up with this whole cold-hearted bitch thing you've been keeping up with the past few days?" Konohamaru grinned and smacked her playfully on the arm. Like usual, she did little to let on to her actual hurt by his statement and instead rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do! You've been all grumpy since like three days ago and you're just acting plain different. What's up with that?" Konohamaru's tone held an innocence that she had yet to come across in her agonizing duration of hurt since the day Neji decided to ignore her. He had stopped talking to her, returning her texts, or even glancing at her when all of them were together and hanging out. After she had her little talk with Lee, she realized that the reason she was so hurt was the very thing she had prayed she would never have to endure... the L word.

It sucked a lot more than teen sob movies let on. In fact, love seemed to bring more pain than happiness; quite the opposite than one would expect.

"PMS," she bluntly stated with a shrug, hoping that the answer would throw Konohamaru off and prevent him from asking anymore questions. She was right, and he gagged and refrained from asking any more questions until they got in her car in the mall's parking lot.

"Can we go to McMadara's on the way home?"

Tenten sighed, but looked over at the hopeful look in his dark and youthful eyes. He was a nice kid, and, as much as she loathed to admit it, a good friend. She put that kid through a lot of shit and in the past couple of days she had been extra hard on him due to her own dilemmas. She at least owed that kid a burger and fries.

"Sure. Hop in."

Once in the car, Tenten glared at the boy until he fastened his seatbelt with an apology and then drove out of the parking lot with her hands gripping the wheel tightly.

It was getting dark out already, an odd thing since it was only about seven thirty. Konohamaru kept looking over at her, and she kept trying to glare at him in response, hoping he would leave her alone. But that kid was a disciple of Naruto, and there was no way he was going to leave her alone.

"Can't you at least tell me what's wrong? You seem upset and it's starting to scare me a little..."

Guilt.

"It's nothing," she breathed quietly, pulling onto the main road.

"That means it's something. You can be as much of a tomboy as you want, but you can't deny that you're a girl. And when a girl says 'it's nothing', it's always something."

Tenten couldn't help but smirk a bit, "Looks like I've fallen victim to the basic female response."

Konohamaru grinned, "Spill it, sister."

Rolling her eyes, feeling a bit thankful that similar to Naruto this kid's humorous demeanor never let up, Tenten took a deep breath.

"I don't know why, but Neji hasn't been talking to me much lately. Imagine if that drippy-nose kid or Mrs.-My-Hair-Defies-Gravity stopped talking to you... wouldn't it suck?"

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "You mean Udon and Moegi? To be honest, I get where you're coming from but that's no need to sulk. It's Neji- he'd never completely ignore you. Besides... isn't there something- _steamy_- between you two?"

Tenten's eyes widened, "Where did you get that idea from?!"

"Hanabi was talking about it one day at the shop when she and Neji dropped by. For an annoying and egotistical meanie, she brings up pretty good points."

Tenten bit her lip, "Well it's not true! He just stopped talking to me and it's pissing me off. Who is he to be so high and mighty and cold and-"

"a Hyuga?" Konohamaru finished.

"Be fair. They aren't all like that," Tenten replied softly. She turned into the parking lot of the McMadara's and pulled up to the drive-thru. As she rolled down her window and prepared to order, she didn't even hear Konohamaru mutter the words-

"Yeah. Not all of them."

* * *

Tenten and Konohamaru were sitting in her car in the parking lot of the McMadara's and eating their greasy foods for the past fifteen minutes, every last second going by without either of them uttering a single word.

All of a sudden, Tenten spoke up.

"I don't know if I have any siblings, you know."

Konohamaru paused, fry mid mouth, and turned to look at her.

"I know my parents died when I was young, but we were poor and they had just moved here from a smaller town outside of the Fire Country. Apparently not even my birth certificate exists and I wasn't born in a hospital or anything. In towns as poor as mine, something like that isn't so crazy. But that means that I could have had siblings somewhere in the world, despite the chances being slim to none."

"Would they be...?"

"I don't know if there's a chance or not of someone in my family surviving. All I know is that there's virtually no way of me ever finding out. But I've made my peace with it, y'know? I've moved on... I found new family. That sounds so cold, doesn't it?"

Konohamaru sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That doesn't make you cold. It's not your fault you've never known your real family. They're still in your heart, but Zabuza is the man you've always known as your family. It's perfectly fine that he's the one you think of as family."

A few seconds passed before Tenten whispered, "Thanks."

"So where did this all come from anyway?" Konohamaru asked in a more relaxed voice as he took a Choji-sized bite out of his burger.

Tenten shrugged, "It's just that I may or may not have a blood-sibling. But since I've been raised in Konoha... you're the closest thing I've had to a little brother."

Konohamaru put down his burger, his expression unreadable. For a second Tenten feared that she said too much, allowed too much vulnerability to seep through; but a moment later Konohamaru turned to his left and grinned at her with such a genuine kindness that it nearly broke her heart.

"I'm glad then. From now on, I can be the brother you've never had, and you can be the sister I never, ever wanted."

She let out a laugh, "You're a real brat, you know."

* * *

Neji sighed and ran his thumb over the list one more time before looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings. Honestly he had no real desire to be in a place such as this, but he needed to get out of the Hyuga household and this was the easiest way. His uncle was raving on about how discourteous it was for the housekeeper to choose that very day to be sick when he needed the grocery shopping to be done. Knowing it was a perfect opportunity to get out of the house and think things over, Neji hastily agreed.

Of course, that was before he saw the list of groceries. There were things on the list he barely knew the meaning of. And the idea of going into the isle forbidden to the male gender... the _lady products _isle... it was unthinkable!

Yet his uncle was a man of very little mercy and seemed to have no objections to letting his poor nephew do the work that he himself found far too 'uncivilized and barbaric' for someone of such high stature. Neji supposed that if perhaps one day his uncle got off of his high horses and did some average-people activities, then he may be a bit less frigid. Neji had no room to preach, however. He knew that just like his uncle he wasn't too talented when it came to activities like shopping; activities that most people found to be a mundane part of everyday life.

It took about an hour of suffering and confusion between low-fat, skim, soy, and whatever other kind of milk crawled up from the depths of hell for the sole purpose of confusing him before he finally finished his uncle's death list of shopping. He brought the over-flowing baskets (he realized far too late that a shopping cart would have been more efficient) to the front checkouts. With a mental groan, Neji saw that his bad luck seemed to have no end. Only one register was open and the line was painfully long; and as he approached the end of the line, he noticed that something far, _far _worse was happening to him. The very last person he wanted to encounter at the moment was at the end of the line, and although he really didn't want to risk awkward interaction, he wasn't shameful enough to go hiding in a grocery store for another hour. With a nearly-audible gulp, Neji stalked over to the end of the line.

He wasn't even surprised when not a minute after he stopped behind her she stilled. He wasn't surprised when she turned around slowly. He wasn't surprised when she stared at him, deep into his eyes. He was, however, surprised when he noticed a trace of fear in her eyes as well as her softly spoken "Oh..."

* * *

Tenten had to suck up her pride and admit to herself that, just like any other girl, her emotions controlled her eating habits. Although she had always been one to eat a little more than her friends for the sake of her athletic side helping her burn it off, she had been eating a _lot _lately. It was a wonder why she didn't gain a hundred pounds.

Her distressed state led her to buying a giant carton of cookies n' cream ice cream and a chocolate shell syrup she would later douse the ice cream in. It was pitiful having to buy these things knowing she was going to inhale it all later, but she felt more at ease in knowing that anyone else in the store could think she was buying it for multiple people to share.

She had foolishly assumed that no one she knew would be present at the grocery store that day, so upon seeing one _very _familiar face walk up behind her in the only line by the check out, she just about passed out. He just _had _to be there and he just _had _to be right behind her while waiting on a line that was sure to last another fifteen minutes. Why the hell did she even think to wait fifteen minutes for ice cream anyway? The things people would do for their sweets.

It was Neji who walked up behind her in line. Somehow, she almost knew already before turning around. Once she saw him, she froze in what she knew would come across as fear.

Well this was going to be awkward.

In their particular situation, they both knew things were irreversible and knew that the other knew that as well... but they had to pretend that wasn't the case. It was a game, and they were both participating.

"So, uh, hey?" she offered up a smile which, thankfully, she knew would come across as genuine. If there was one thing she exceeded at through many useful occurrences, it was mastering a fake smile. It was _much _more believable than that Sai kid's smile and far more relaxed.

"Hi."

"Yep."

"Mhm."

"Yessiree."

"Yeah..."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay."

"Yeppers."

"Indeed."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you buying tampons?"

"Shut up they aren't for me, obviously!"

Tenten bit her lip and turned around while mumbling, "You sure about that? You seem a little moody..."

"Please stop talking."

* * *

Hanabi burst out laughing as she read her latest book, thinking of something else entirely.

"What's so funny, Hanabi?" her older sister asked with a soft and curious tone.

Stifling her laugh, Hanabi grinned wickedly, causing her sister to look a bit worried. After all, Hanabi could be surprisingly sinister.

"I found out from Lee that Tenten's at the grocery store."

Hinata's eyes widened. After she and Naruto had confirmed the little relationship between her cousin and her bun-haired friend, she noticed that they had started becoming distant. She knew it had something to do with whatever happened between her father and Neji, but at the moment all she could think about was poor Neji most likely crossing paths with Tenten.

"That was mean of you not to tell him."

Hanabi smirked, "Serves him right; he's being an idiot. So I decided to add a little something extra onto the shopping list."

"Hanabi... what have you done?"

* * *

"Yeash, Neji. You might want to have some chocolate. I heard it helps with crankiness when you're on your period."

"Can you shut up?! I told you already! I just got whatever was on this stupid list!"

Tenten giggled to herself and took another step forward, not sure anymore if she was thankful that the line was moving more quickly now. Oddly enough, it didn't take long for her usual demeanor around Neji to come back. She was able to tease and joke around with him while he sassed her back with his usual glare she had become impervious to. It was a nostalgic and fun experience, but...

Somehow the awkwardness and awareness of the situation hung over them.

Ugh; it sucked.

She knew though that as much as this whole ordeal with him was bothering her, she wouldn't allow herself to become weak. Admittedly, since summer started she had been a lot less 'carefree' like she used to be. However, she wasn't going to let her entire self and what she stood for crumble just because some pretty boy was being a jerk.

"So, um... whatcha doin' tomorrow? 'Cuz I had plans to hang out with Lee and he bailed on me to go train with Gai Sensei and honestly I feel like doing something. I've been home with Dad helping him with alphabetizing his old CD collection and honestly I need a break."

She gauged his reaction carefully. His lips turned down slightly on the edge, but she could tell that he was mulling something over in her mind. Despite the fact it would be awesome if she could get her old Neji back, she was asking him more as a test. Although she was a carefree spirit, she knew how to read people like a book and enter their minds without their permission. She supposed it was just part of being a girl- they were good at those things- but for some reason she didn't see the same ability in her other female companions.

What she saw in Neji's expression was something of confusion, complete and utter confusion.

"You know what... it doesn't matter," she added, "I'll just stalk you home tonight."

"Huh?" he asked, for the first time in so long actually sounding surprised. "I don't recall inviting you."

"And I don't recall ever needing an invitation. Besides, you're gonna need help with all those groceries, no?"

Neji glared at her sharply, "You're not giving me an option, are you?"

Her sly smirk was an answer enough.

* * *

"Ughhh I missed this couch!" Tenten sighed dreamily as she hopped down onto Neji's couch and kicked her legs up over the arm. She rested her head on her arms behind her and shut her eyes with a content sigh. "It's so much comfier than anything in my house."

"I know. You'd never shut up about it."

Tenten rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself, "Still as humorless as always, I see."

"You insisted on coming over to help me with these groceries. Was that a lie, I suppose?" Neji grumbled with arms full of grocery bags. Tenten stood up with a groan and trudged over, taking a couple of the bags off his hands. She brought them to his kitchen counter, plopping them down.

"Don't most of these have to go to the main house?"

Neji nodded, "Hanabi offered to come over and take them. Honestly though, knowing that girl I'm sure she has other means."

Tenten grinned, "I love that girl."

"You're a bad influence on her. So is that miniature Naruto you hang around."

"You mean Konohamaru?" Tenten threw her head back and laughed, "I think they're cute together."

Neji scowled, giving her a glare that may as well have been a clear statement to shut up. "Don't imply anything like that. If both of my cousins end up with those two dunderheads then I think I'd cry."

"At least you'd be showing emotion at all," Tenten whispered under her breath. Neji whipped his head to glare daggers at her.

"Can you stop that?" he snapped.

"Stop what?"

"Don't act so innocent! You're mumbling to yourself. You've been doing it all night, in fact. It's quite annoying and honestly I see no point to it."

"Maybe if you weren't acting so cold I wouldn't have to be talking to myself asshole," she laughed awkwardly at the end, but she knew her tone held more malice than she intended. But at this point she felt herself growing angry, and she knew that if she stayed any longer all of the truth about the hurt she'd been going through would come out.

"Cold? Have you considered that I'm a cold person... and always have been? The only one different here is you."

"_Me?!_ Are you serious? I don't know what I've done wrong! Do you know how much it sucks to be hurt by someone you care about and not even know why?"

It was that moment- that moment in which he snapped.

"Of course I do! Have you forgotten my father? You don't know what it's like to have your father just haunt you... to hurt you from the grave and without any real reason other than his own selfishness... but then you can't bring yourself to fight back because _emotions get in the way. _Do you understand what that's like?! Do you understand how that feels?"

Tenten slammed her hand on the counter, "YES! I do, you idiot!"

Neji froze. Once again, he spoke before thinking, and he was about to pay the price. Yeah, he felt like shit and he probably said the worst possible thing to the worst possible person. But with all the things that had been on his mind as of late he couldn't help it. The guilt about everything was tearing him apart from the inside.

"I'm sorry."

Tenten huffed with disbelief and shook her head, turning to walk out the door. "I'm leaving. Bye."

She walked quickly over to the door and reached for the handle. Her heart was beating rapidly due to her boiling anger, and her heart was aching worse than it had in a very long time. She supposed there was no talking with Neji anymore. Her best friend was gone, replaced by some cold heartless statue. If he would be happy if she left his life, then fine. She'd leave his life forever.

Just as she touched the handle and began opening the door, a hand reached out and slammed the door shut in front of her. She jumped up at the sudden halt in her plans. Turning around sharply, Tenten saw Neji standing with his arm out on the door, looking quite conflicted.

"Wait..."

Tenten stood, crossing her arms. She knew that she wouldn't be able to open the damn door when Neji was there with his stupid masculine muscle being able to outdo hers. With a huff, she turned her head away from him in an embarrassingly juvenile manner. "What."

"I didn't mean that. I guess... I guess I've been so focused on my situation that I haven't really been thinking about anyone else's... about yours. So uh..."

"What."

"I guess I want to apologize."

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait; so you know what you've been doing? You're willing to admit it?"

Neji looked at her curiously, "Of course, I'm not a complete idiot. I'm just ninety percent."

"So then what is it? Why have you been so distant?" Her tone sounded softer now, less angry and more curious.

"It's my father," he paused, and after her eyes connected with his, he continued, "He left a note. It was about... his wishes for me." Tenten looked at him, her head tilted to the side with an obvious confusion.

Neji sighed, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that my father's plans for my future didn't involve... _this."_ He gestured to the air between them, knowing that would clarify the issue at hand.

Taking a deep breath, Neji prepared.

He prepared for her to yell at him. He prepared for her to slap him, hit him. He prepared for all of her well-allowed anger to be taken out on him deservingly, but she did none of these things.

To be frank, he didn't notice her hugging him until the top of her hair was pressed against his nose and her arms were squeezing the air from his lungs with admirable strength. He wanted to cry; how could she be so gentle towards him after all he had done? It wasn't fair for her... but it was who she was, he supposed.

"Neji..." she whispered, "I have issues with my dad, too. I know what it's like to be so confused about what's right or wrong because when it comes to family versus morals... it's never black and white. There's a million shades of gray in the middle, and telling what's the right thing to do is damn-near impossible.

"Tenten..."

"But I do know that refusing help and cutting people from your life is never the answer. The last time I was having trouble with my dad, I went to a good friend to help me, and they did. I didn't ask for an answer, only comfort...and that's what I got." She drew back from the hug and smiled at him warmly. _Him. She was talking about him._

"But... I don't know what to do. His final wish was for me to take this business over wholly and completely when I'm older."

Tenten took his hand. He knew she was doing it to take him out of his comfort zone and force him to face his fears, and it was working.

"Don't listen to some old note. You're father loved you more than anything, Neji. What he would really want is your happiness."

"But he said-"

"Neji," she cut him off, "You take everything that is written as if it were law. Things are said that are disregarded and things will always be said and disregarded. Not every little word is always obeyed. It's about the big picture, and the big picture is that your dad always wanted your happiness above all else."

Neji paused, considering her words for a few moments before replying.

"So then... I guess I don't need to do what Hiashi wishes."

"It's up to you. What do you want from life?"

What did he want? What he really wanted was to be able to treasure his friends, and spend days upon days with them learning what it meant to belong. He wanted to go to college and get a good education and be able to find a career one day that he actually enjoyed. He wanted Hanabi to be the heir to the business because she was the one who deserved it, not him. He wanted to be able to ask Tenten if she would ever consider accepting him with his flaws because in the end, he knew he was falling in love with her. He wanted happiness.

Despite all these thoughts running through his mind, he was only able to spurt out one word.

"Happiness."

Tenten smiled- no- _grinned_, "Then I guess that's your answer."

He couldn't help but smile back because once _again _she was saving him from himself. That's just what she did best.

Neji reached out and took her hands in is, "I guess it is." He pulled her by her hands until she was right up against his chest. Blushing a little, Tenten looked up with wide eyes at his smirk. As she opened her mouth to say something, she was silenced by his lips. It was nice, kissing him for the first time without the lustful force behind it. It was softer- gentler.

It was nice.

He kissed her only for a moment before pulling back and rustling her hair.

"I missed this Neji," Tenten sighed... happily.

* * *

Hanabi fake-sniffled and wiped a 'tear' from her eye as she managed to make out the bare factors of the exchange between her older cousin and his kind-of-girlfriend-person.

Hanabi had just gone over to pick up the groceries when she saw them yelling at each other and, of course, being the nosy girl she was, she stayed to watch through the window. She saw them fight, then talk, then _kiss _(ooh lah lah). Hanabi was pretty much banking on Tenten one day marrying Neji and bringing some fun into the family of people with sticks up their asses, and this was a good start.

With a mischievous snicker, Hanabi pulled out her phone and texted that idiot, Konohamaru.

**Yo Koko it's me, Hanabi. If everything goes right, then I think you and I might just be in-laws one day.**

It only took a few seconds before she got a reply.

**I don't think that's how it works, Hanabi.**

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Side note: I probably won't update too much this month due to the November online writing thing. I'll try as often as possible.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
